Bucky's Dimple
by IDoItForLovin
Summary: Bucky sure was sweet on little Darla Lorraine.
1. That Girl

(A/N: Another short story for you guys. This one is 13 chapters. Thanks for reading this. I am really proud of this story and since Civil War is coming out in a few months I wanted to post it. I wrote this months ago but decided to post it now. Chapters are named after songs, they will get longer. Title song for the chapter is That Girl by Stevie Wonder.)

Sixteen year old Darla Lorraine Frederick pinned her pressed, ebony hair up as she got ready for school. Taking a few minutes to stare at her reflection in the mirror, she smiled at herself, the indentions in her cheeks prominent. She thought she was so pretty, being lucky enough to be the spitting image of her mother unlike her unlucky older sister Roselyn.

Banging at the bathroom door brought her out of her vain thoughts. "Get outta the bathroom, Darla Lorraine!" Her unfortunate sister shouted from the other side of the door.

The teenaged girl rolled her eyes and opened the door. Roselyn passed by her baby sister and shoved her out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"I know ya'll ain't up in here slamming doors!" Their mother, Elaine Frederick called out to them as she cooked breakfast, wiping her hands on her apron. "Ya'll know better than that; ya daddy's in there sleep!"

Darla frowned as she put on her uniform, a white nurse's dress with a white hat that had 'trainee' sewn into it and white stockings. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her school bag, one lone medical book within it. She put on her beige button up sweater and walked to the kitchen. The copper girl kissed her mother on the cheek as she grabbed a piece of toast. "I'm leaving mama." Her sweet voice said.

"Okay baby, do well in school now." Her mother smiled at the baby-faced girl, pinching her cheek. "Be careful on the way there, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am." Darla nodded leaving the small apartment. She closed the door behind her and stuck the toast in her mouth as she turned to lock the door. As she stuck her key in the lock, the door across from hers opened. Darla turned around, her face getting hot once she saw it was the neighbor boy. He was dressed smartly in a white button up and brown slacks, his hair slicked back like always. He was two years older than little Darla, infact he had went to school with Roselyn and dated the elder Frederick too. Darla had been sweet on Bucky since they moved into the apartments when she was eight, but the Romani boy never looked her way.

When the boy turned around, he grinned at the brown girl. "Darla Dimple what a sight to see on this Thursday morning."

Darla sighed and rolled her eyes in faux annoyance. She took the toast out of her mouth, "Good morning ta ya too, James." She breathed as she trotted down the stairs. He followed the teenaged girl with a smile wider than the Brooklyn bridge.

"Headed to school?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

Darla took a bite of toast, replying, "Ya know I am James." The copper girl then raised one of her dark brows, asking, "Why aren't ya?"

"Goin' to work, dimple. But ya knew that." Bucky smirked at her and she rolled her eyes once more. "How's yer ma?"

"Fine. Roselyn's fine too, Jamie." Darla hinted, her nickname for him rolling off her tongue unconsciously.

Bucky's smile widened at the nickname as he shoved his hands in his trouser pockets. "Is she still sore about me dumpin' 'er?"

"Nah," Darla shook her head. "She's goin' with Abraham Jackson on 44th and Sterlin' now."

"No kiddin'?" Bucky nodded, before grinning at the young girl. He smirked before imploring, "And who you seein' now?"

The copper girl scoffed, tugging her school bag closer to her. "My books. I ain't got time to be frolickin' with some guy if I'mma be one of the first Negra nurses in the war."

"I forgot ya were Miss Ambition, dimple." Bucky teased, "Ya got big dreams." He noted before adding, "You'll never catch me over there."

Darla laughed, "I bet, lazy."

"I'm not lazy, I just don't believe in it." Bucky shrugged his shoulders. "Why sign up to die?" He implored as they passed the newspaper building he sorted mail in.

"Jamie, whaddya doin'? Ya just passed ya job!" Darla asked with furrowed brows.

"Cool down cookie," The tall boy laughed, wrapping an arm around the short girl's shoulders. "I'm gonna walk ya to the hospital today."

Darla's face flushed as she looked into his blue eyes. "What do ya want Jamie?" She deadpanned, trying to cover her affection for the Romani boy.

"I can't walk my best gal to school?" He asked, a light in his eye. Darla shrugged his arm off her shoulders and sucked her teeth.

"I don't see Lena James anywhere." She teased before putting a mocking finger to her chin. "Or Jane Merrick, or Carolyn Mae."

Bucky made a sound like he was being burned and shook his hand. "Ya don't need to be so cold, cookie."

Darla rolled her eyes, huffing, "Ya don't need ta' be makin' a pass at ya ex gal's little sister."

The dark-haired boy raised his brows. "Is that what I'm doin'? I thought I was just bein' nice."

The pair stopped in front of the hospital where Darla was being trained at. The little woman bit her pouting lip, her brown eyes searching Bucky's. The tall boy just grinned down at her, hoping that his intentions wouldn't be questioned again by the young girl.

The truth of the matter was that James Buchanan Barnes was sweet on little Darla Dimple, as he called her. He thought her round, baby face was beautiful. From her almond eyes, to her button nose, to her full lips, and her voluptuous body; he was smitten with little Darla. Darla Lorraine was the kind of dame he could see himself with for life.

When he dated the older Frederick sister, it was just for a quick thrill. All they did was hump and neck. She had been the closest and easiest choice for him to get his rocks off with and she was happy to oblige the handsome Romani boy. Though every time Bucky would sneak over their house and into Roselyn's bedroom, the blue-eyed boy would watch the younger girl as she studied. She would chew on the erasers of all her pencils as she mindlessly took notes, her foot tapping against the ground. He would wish to die at those very moments, just for a chance to be reincarnated as one of Darla Dimple's pink pencils.

"I'm going ta be late if ya keep starin' at me like that, Jamie." Darla glared at the older boy, watching as her fellow nursing students stared at them as they walked in.

"Right." Bucky nodded before swooping down and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Have a good day Miss Dimple." He piped, being rewarded with one of her dimpled smiles. Darla's face flushed once again and she said nothing in return as she walked up the steps to the hospital. "I'll be here when ya get out, dimple!" He yelled to her, causing some of her classmates to stare at him oddly.

Yes, he was really sweet on little Darla Lorraine.


	2. Talkin' Smooth

(A/N: Hi, thanks for reading my baby. This is a short story, like my other one, and it is going to be 13 chapters. The chapters are little snapshots of Darla and Bucky's life together. Very fluffy and a touch of smutty. Thanks for reading. Title song for the chapter is Talkin' Smooth by Kate Voegele.)

Darla buttoned the last button on her stark white uniform. She shrugged on her white cardigan before putting her trainee cap over her bun. The copper girl grabbed her school bag and headed into the hallway of her apartment, trotting to the front door.

"Darla! Wait a minute!" Her mother called to her and the young girl went into the kitchen. A fresh, streaming apple pie was sitting on the kitchen table, smelling like heaven in a pan.

"Whaddya need mama?" Darla asked her mother, her mouth starting to water as she eyed the pie.

Elaine turned around and wiped her hands on her apron. She handed her daughter a kitchen cloth then placed the pie in her hands. "Take this next door to Mrs. Barnes." The mother ordered her youngest before turning back to the kitchen sink. "And have a good day at school baby."

"Yes ma'am." The pretty girl smiled as she went out the front door. She locked the door behind herself then walked to the Barnes' door. Her knuckles rapped against the black door twice before rocking on her heels and waiting for an answer.

A pretty middle-aged brunette woman with bright eyes opened the door. A smile grew on her face when she saw it was Elaine's youngest daughter, Darla.

"Good mornin' Mrs. Barnes." The young girl's dimples made an appearance, "My mama told me to bring you one of her pies." She informed the older woman, carefully handing her the pie tin.

Mrs. Barnes held the pie up to her face and took a long whiff before smiling at the sweet girl. "Oh it smells so divine, what kind of pie is it, Darla?"

Before Darla could answer, a ruckus sounded from behind the elder woman. A tall boy peeked out from behind his mother with furrowed brows, "Who's at the door ma?" He asked, before looking past her and seeing Darla. A charming grin grew on his face as he nodded to her, "Mornin' Darla."

Darla's face flushed, "Good mornin' James." She muttered before turning her attention back on Mrs. Barnes. "It's an apple pie. I have to get goin' or 'm gonna be late. Have a nice day Mrs. Barnes." She flashed her dimples and trotted down the steps, heading off to school.

Mrs. Barnes smiled as she watched the pretty girl walk away before looking up at her son, who was watching the girl and biting his lip. The woman pursed her lips and nudged her son, "What you standin' here for boy? Go walk Darla to school!" She urged, practically pushing him out the door.

"I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" Bucky nodded running down the steps to catch up with the younger girl.

Mrs. Barnes shut the door and walked into her kitchen, putting the pie on the counter. She looked out the window over her sink and shook her head muttering to herself, "At least he's sweet on the little one and not that fast sister of hers."

"Hey dimple!" Bucky called out to her, making the copper girl turn her head. "Wait up!" Darla stopped walking and waited for the tall boy. He finally caught up to her, breathing heavily and sputtering. He composed himself quickly, standing up straight and running a hand through his hair, slicking it back once more.

"Are ya finished?" Darla asked with a raised brow and unimpressed face, "I'm gonna be late."

Bucky nodded his head and they started to walk once more. "So dimple, how's school?"

"Fine." The young girl answered shortly, walking a little faster to avoid being late.

The brunette boy wasn't put off by her attitude. He smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets, "You learnin' anythin' interestin'?"

Darla shrugged, playing with the strap of her bag. "I guess." She answered shortly once again.

"...You know enough to play doctor with me?" Bucky drawled lowly with a grin, wrapping his arm around the copper girl.

Darla stopped walking and scoffed in disgust. She pushed the older boy away from her with both of her copper hands, sneering, "James Buchanan Barnes get away from me!" She stomped away from him as he cackled, his mouth gaping like a fish. "You're a pig!" She called to him over her shoulder as she hurried to the hospital by herself.

All throughout her school day, Darla Lorraine could not stop thinking about Bucky. 'Play doctor' with him? How filthy...

The copper girl chewed on her lip in thought. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to be under James Barnes; his tanned hands running over her body, having to be quiet because his ma was next door, his blue eyes staring up at her as he-

"Frederick!" Darla nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked over at her instructor. "You're supposed to be wrapping his arm, not daydreaming!" The copper girl nodded, muttering an apology and continuing to wrap the man's hand in gauze. For the rest of the day the trainee tried to keep her thoughts pure and wholesome, though a speckle of dirt still managed to creep in.

Much to Darla's chagrin, Bucky was not waiting for her when she left the hospital. The copper girl pouted and slowly made her way home, the walk not seeming as enjoyable without her blue-eyed neighbor.

As soon as Darla got in the door, her mother was already giving out orders. "Go to the store for me Darla!" The elder Frederick ordered from the kitchen.

The youngest Frederick let out a tired sigh, feeling her feet throb in her shoes. Though Darla still manage to chime, "Yes mama.", before going in her room and changing.

The copper girl stripped herself of her uniform and cap, hanging the white dress up so it wouldn't wrinkle. She exchanged her uniform for a beige button up dress that fell to her knees and red flats. Darla looked on Roseline's bed and saw a pretty red handkerchief that matched her shoes, so she quickly snatched the cloth and wrapped it around her neck. She looked in her vanity mirror and took the pins out of her bun, her pretty black hair falling down to her shoulders in pressed curls. Feeling confident about her look, Darla grabbed her purse and walked to the living room, where her mama and pop were now listening to the radio.

"I'm ready mama." She smiled at her mother, rocking on her heels next to the couch.

Her father's tired eyes regarded her with a frown as he looked at her outfit. "What the hell is up with that red handkerchief?"

"Harold leave her alone." Elaine swatted at her husband, handing Darla the shopping list and some bills. "It's pretty." She added with a smile, fluffing her youngest's hair.

"You better be back in this house in an hour, you hear me?" Harold Frederick demanded, his tone sharp. He was a strict man, never taking any nonsense from Darla or her sister. He didn't show much emotion towards them, only seeming to have a soft spot for their mother.

"Yes sir." Darla nodded, putting the money in her purse. She quickly left the apartment and locked the door behind her.

"Hey Darla." A voice sounded and the copper girl turned around to see who it was. The young woman smiled when she saw it was just Steve, Bucky's best friend. "Hey Stevie. How ya doin'?"

"Can't complain." The short blonde said with a shy smile. "Ya look pretty today."

"Thanks, I'll see ya later. I gotta go to the grocers." Darla told the blonde as she started to make her way down the stairs. "Tell your ma 'hello' for me."

"Okay, will do." Steve nodded before waving. "Bye Darla."

"Bye Stevie!" She called as she walked down the street. The walk to the grocers was uneventful, but the day was beautiful. The sky was blue and the sun was high. Darla's shoes clicked against the sidewalk as she walked making her feel like she was in one of those musical pictures.

When she reached the grocers, she grabbed a cart and got to work. Milk, eggs, bread, flour, sugar, apples, one by one she checked them off the list. When she was finished, she wheeled the cart to the register, flashing an indented smile at the old man.

"Well hello there, Miss Darla!" Mr. Jenkins smiled at her as he rang up her purchases.

"How are ya Mr. Jenkins?" The copper girl asked sincerely, her brown eyes warm.

"Great Darla, that'll be $2.45."

The young woman handed the man the money and told him to keep the change. She grabbed the two brown bags and began her trek back to her home. When she was half of the way there, a familiar boy was walking toward her with his hands in his pockets. When he spotted her, his blue eyes lit up.

"Miss Dimple what a surprise!" Bucky exclaimed, before taking the bags from her. "Let me help you."

"James." Darla regarded him with a frown and a roll of her eyes. "Where's Steve?" She asked as they started walking toward their complex.

"He's at my place eating my ma's stew." Bucky informed her, his eyes scanning her body. Sweet little Darla's outfit was catching hiss eye. Her dress hugged her waist and her ample bottom, making him imagine doing things to her that his catholic God would frown upon.

"What?" The short woman implored, seeing Bucky's blue eyes dart back to hers.

The older boy had no shame, smirking at her as he winked. "Nice outfit, dimple."

Darla tried to look disgusted, she really did, but she felt a little proud of the fact that he was looking at her that way. She rolled her eyes, though added a little sway in her walk. "Eat ya heart out." She dryly replied, walking a bit faster.

"I wanna eat somethin' alright." He muttered to himself as he jogged to catch up with her. "Still goin' with those books, dimple?" He asked, his tone teasing.

"Sure am." Darla nodded as she climbed the stairs to her apartment, "They're the only ones for me." As the two of them reached her door, Bucky waited for her to unlock it. The pretty girl hesitated, biting her lip nervously, "Uh, you can't come in. My pop would kill me if he knew you were walkin' with me."

Bucky nodded in understanding and handed her back her bags. "I wouldn't want him to bust ya chops."

"Thank you for helping me out, Jamie." Darla said politely as she shyly smiled. She may have been angry at him but that didn't give her an excuse to be rude.

The older boy grinned, shoving his hand in his pockets. "Don't mention it, Dimple." He shrugged as he began to walk towards his door.

Darla bit her lip before putting her bags down at her door. "Jamie?" She whispered as she walked over to him. When Bucky turned around sweet Darla Lorraine was pecking him on the lips. Her lips were soft, softer than he had ever had and she smelled sweet, like candy.

Darla blinked as she wordlessly grabbed her groceries and unlocked her front door, not looking back at Bucky. What was meant to be a small kiss on the cheek had accidently turned into something more because the tall boy turned at the wrong time.

The Romani boy outside her apartment licked his lips and stared at young girl's door for a full minute before shaking his head and going home.

He was really sweet on Darla Lorraine.


	3. Dream A Little

(A/N: Thank you so much for your comments and follows. The song for this chapter is 'Dream A Little Dream of Me' by Ella Fitzgerald.)

Darla hummed to herself as she walked home from school. Her white uniform shoes clacked against the ground, creating a musical beat. It was a beautifully bright day, the sun shining so bright on the streets of Brooklyn, and Darla felt herself smiling against her will. She began to scat lowly under her breath. "Wapadodo wapadodo wapapado dada."

The copper girl had a pep in her step as she began to whistle, swinging her messenger bag. "Wapapadodo wapadodo wapapado dadada." She sung higher, swinging around a lamppost. "Stars shinin' bright above you. Night breezes seem to whisper-!"

"I love you!" A loud, out of tune voice sung behind her. Darla wrinkled her nose and turned her head, her face flushing when she saw it was Bucky. The Romani boy grinned and sung louder, "Birds singing in the sycamore tree!"

"Dream a little dream of me." Darla sung back shyly, her dimples prominent.

Bucky smiled and wrapped his arm around the short girl's shoulders. "How are ya, Darla?"

"Sucky, Bucky." Darla quipped back with a smirk causing her neighbor to groan.

"Ha ha," Bucky replied dryly, "You're a real hoot. Whaddya say you and me go get a pop?"

Darla bit her lip, furrowing her brow in thought. "I dunno…"

"Please?" Bucky cooed, his pink lip jutted out in a pout. "I'll pay for ya! We can even share a fry."

"Well…" The copper nurse-in-training chewed on her lip, thinking of the consequences of not getting home on time. Her mother would be furious, but the way Bucky was looking at her… "Okay, but just one pop." She clarified, raising a solitary finger.

Bucky's pout turned into a smug grin, "Well that's great cuz we're already here, cookie."

Darla looked up at the diner sign confusedly and huffed, her brown eyes glaring. "Ya somethin' else, Jamie." The blue-eyed boy just grinned, opening the door for her. The young girl found a seat at a booth at the back of the restaurant and sat down, Bucky scooting in the seat across from her. The copper girl put down her bag next to her and picked up a menu, eyeing a chocolate milkshake. Bucky watched her with a smile, quickly picking up a menu and covering his face when she looked up. "What kinda pop do ya want to get?"

"Hmm," Bucky hummed, a faux-inquisitive expression on his face, "I was thinkin' of gettin' a milkshake."

"We don't have ta, that is kinda expensive Jaimie." Darla told him in a hushed tone.

Bucky shrugged, waving off her concern, "Nah, not if we share." He looked over the menu once more and sat it down with a grin. "So one chocolate shake and a plate of fries?" Darla opened her mouth to protest but the waitress came and took their order.

The copper girl chewed on her lip and fiddled with her fingers shyly, not knowing what to say. Bucky watched her with a raised brow and leaned back into the booth, running a hand through his greased hair. "So dimple," He started, playing with a straw, "How was school?"

"Good." Darla answered shortly, very interested in her finger nails. "We learned about the-!" Before she could finish her thought she was hit in the nose with the paper from a straw. She scoffed as Bucky laughed, "Very mature, Jamie."

"Ya gotta ease up Darla," Bucky told her, leaning forward, "I might have to change ya name ta pout."

Darla rolled her eyes, "I'll change ya name to ucky." The Romani boy scrunched his face up and bellowed out a laugh. The young girl's smug expression dropped and she glared, "Shut up."

"I can't help it," Bucky snickered, reaching over and pinching her cheek, "Ya so cute."

Darla waved his hand away, opening her mouth to retort when their waitress placed their food in front of them. The copper girl narrowed her eyes in warning but took a fry from the plate, dipping it in the milkshake and eating it.

Bucky grimaced and Darla noticed, breaking her hard resolve. "What?" She asked, doing it once again.

"That's disgustin'." The blue-eyed boy commented, taking a plain fry and eating it.

"Nu uh." Darla retorted, dipping a fry in the shake. "Come 'ere, Jamie. Let me change ya whole life."

Bucky widened his eyes at her choice of words and leaned forward, looking into the copper girl's eyes as he slid the fry from her fingers, his tongue licking at her skin. Darla's face flushed and she blinked in surprise, looking into Bucky's eyes as he savored the unusual flavor.

The older boy hummed lowly, a sound that was way too erotic for Darla's ears. "Ya right," He rasped, licking his lips, "It's delicious."

Darla bit her lip and her eyes fluttered, her gaze quickly going to the table and she leaned forward, taking a sip of the shake to avoid speaking. Bucky smirked and leaned forward as well, looking at her as he did. The copper girl's eyes flickered up and got caught up in a deep blue hue.

The two of them sipped on the shake together, staring into each other's eyes. Darla was the first to pull back and Bucky's mouth quickly left the straw and brushed against hers. The nurse-in-training jumped back with wide eyes.

"Sorry." The Romani boy muttered, leaning back in his seat and dipping a fry in the shake.

Darla smiled to herself for the rest of the lunch.

When their bellies were full and the bill was paid, the pair began to walk home. Bucky walked next to Darla with his hands stuffed in his slacks' pockets; while Darla had both hands on her bag. The pair walked in silence, the only sounds coming from the Brooklyn streets.

Sick of the quiet, Bucky began to hum. At the break of silence, Darla looked at Bucky from the corner of her eye, fighting the smile threatening to spill from her lips.

"Wapadodo wapadodo wapapado dada." She sung lowly, staring straight ahead.

"Stars shining bright above you." Bucky croaked out like a diseased frog.

Darla giggled, grimacing at his voice. "Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you." She cooed nonetheless.

"Birds singing in the sycamore tree!" The Romani boy screamed, making the birds in front of them fly away.

"Dream a little dream of me." Darla sweetly sung, twirling around.

"Say nighty-night and kiss me!" Bucky danced around the young girl, making her smile.

The copper girl wrapped her arms around herself and cooed, "Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me."

The tanned boy grabbed onto a lamp post and swung around it, "When I'm alone and blue as can be." He crooned, stopping only a hair away from Darla and gazing down at her.

"Dream a little dream of me." She whispered, looking up at Bucky as he leaned towards her. Her eye fluttered closed and she waited for the pressure on her lips, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Bucky walking away from her with his hands in his pockets. Darla set her jaw and crossed her arms, running to catch up with her neighbor.

When she got in step with the Romani boy, he grinned and didn't look at her, knowing that she'd be thinking of him when she went to sleep that night.

Just like he thought about her every night.


	4. Silly

(A/N: The song for this chapter is 'Silly' by Deniece Williams.)

The sweet smell of baked dough wafted through the Frederick home. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in March, the tenth day of the month to be exact, and Darla was baking a cake. The young girl had flour on her nose and cheeks and an apron wrapped around her slim waist, while her hair was rolled in multiple curlers.

The radio in the living room was turned on but it was extremely low, for Darla's father was asleep in his bedroom. Roselyn was gone, probably necking with her boyfriend somewhere, and her mother was folding laundry in the living room.

Darla carefully began to apply icing to her cake, licking the leftovers from her fingers. She then spelled out a pretty message on the cake and covered it with tin, leaving it on the counter and taking off her apron. She walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the single bathroom the apartment had, washing the flour from her face and brushing her teeth.

The copper girl exited the bathroom and walked into her shared bedroom, sitting on her bed and taking her rollers out one by one and fluffing her hair, tying some of it back with a pink ribbon. She changed into a pretty pink dress and slipped on a pair of Roselyn's shoes. Darla looked at herself in the mirror and twirled around, smiling at the way her dress fluttered around her.

She walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway, grabbing her cake from the kitchen. "I'll be back mama, I'm goin' next door." She called, opening her front door.

"Okay, tell Miss Barnes I said 'hello'." Elaine responded to her daughter.

Darla closed the door behind her and knocked on her neighbor's door, standing back and rocking on her feet. The door opened to reveal an older woman with bright blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Darla!" Ms. Barnes greeted with a large smile. She looked at the tin the young girl was carrying and her smile grew wider, "You are here for James, yes?"

"Yes ma'am." Darla sheepishly replied and the woman opened the door wider, allowing her to step in.

"He's in his room." The old woman informed her with a twinkle in her eye. "Last room on the left!"

The copper girl nodded in thanks and walked through the small apartment, taking the elder Barnes' directions. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door twice, but there was no answer. The young girl wrapped her hand around the handle and twisted, peeking her head into the room. She saw a figure sprawled out on a mattress and loud snores emitted from the creature's mouth.

Darla closed the door behind her and sat on the side of the bed, her cake tin in her lap. She gazed at Bucky's sleeping face, the Romani boy looking strangely angelic; the vision was crushed when a loud snore came out of his mouth. The girl snickered under her breath and leaned down, lightly nudging the sleeping bear. The animal groaned and moved away from her hand. Darla tried again, leaning over Bucky's limp body and nudging him, whispering his name.

Bucky rolled over on his side, hearing a sweet sound far away from him. He was surrounded by warmth and a delectable smell found its way to his nose. "Jamie." He heard again. He sniffed and his blue eyes fluttered open, the light of the sun making him squint. When the Romani boy's vision was finally clear, he saw the face of an angel. "Good morning." He rasped, thinking he was still dreaming.

Darla flashed her dimples, her eyes crinkling in a smile. "It's afternoon, Jamie."

Bucky hummed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up on his elbows. "Not that I'm complainin'," He started, his mouth opening in a yawn, "But why are ya here, dimple?"

The copper girl furrowed her brows, "Ya don't remember?" Bucky shook his head in response and Darla began to sing as she uncovered her cake tin, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Jamie! Happy birthday to you!"

Bucky's grin was wider than the Brooklyn bridge and his cheeks were tinted pink. He ran a hand through his hair and sat all the way up, his back against the wall. "Geez darlin', ya really didn't have ta." He muttered, taking the cake from her.

"Ya eighteen, Jamie!" Darla exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "This is the biggest birthday ya gonna have!"

The blue-eyed boy just smiled and nicked some icing on his finger, "This is really sweet, dimple. Thanks." He smirked, dabbing the icing on Darla's nose.

The copper girl scrunched her face up in response, a playful glare in her eyes, "Don't ruin my cake. I slaved over a hot oven ta' make it!"

Bucky put his hands up in surrender and pouted boyishly, "Sorry, sorry." He apologized halfheartedly. He leaned forward, getting a little too close to her face and wiped the icing off of her nose, then sucking it off his finger. "Not bad."

Darla's face flushed and she wiped the tip of her nose, muttering a word of thanks. "So," She croaked, clearing her throat, "Whaddya wanna do?"

"Well right now I just wanna eat my cake and stare at a pretty girl." Bucky replied, eating handfuls of the vanilla sponge cake.

Darla bit her lip to keep from smiling to wide and averted her eyes, looking around Bucky's room. It was very typical. The walls were blank and white, he had a bookshelf and a desk, and a dresser with one lone bottle of cologne sitting on top of it.

As Darla studied the room, Bucky studied her. The young girl had worn a very pretty pink dress and he couldn't help but think that was for him. The material of the dress looked soft and he wondered what it would feel like under his hands as he lifted it above her head. "Darla," He suddenly said, getting her attention, "Have ya tried this cake?"

Darla shook her head in reply, "Just the batta'." Her face then changed into a worried expression and she frowned, "Why, does it taste bad?"

"Nah," Bucky shook his head, he picked a piece of cake and looked at her with a smirk, "Open up, dimp." Darla's eyes fluttered but she obeyed, opening her mouth. The Romani boy bit his lip in response and lowered the cake into her mouth, purposely allowing her mouth to taste his fingers.

Darla's tongue lightly touched Bucky's fingers and her face grew hot, but she chewed on the sponge cake, tasting the sweet dessert.

"It's good right?" Bucky pondered after watching her for a moment. Darla nodded and the tanned boy continued to talk, "I prefer chocolate, though." He rasped lowly, a naughty smirk on his face as he leaned into her.

Darla's eyes widened and she sprang up from the bed, her dress fluttering around her. "Um, I'm gonna let you get dressed then we can go out or somethin'." She muttered, all but running from the room. She walked to the living room and sat on the couch, ignoring the smug smiles Bucky's sisters gave her when they passed.

A knock sounded at the door and Ms. Barnes told the young girl to answer it. Darla got up from couch and opened the front door, smiling brightly when she saw who it was. "Afternoon, Stevie!" She greeted, wrapping her arms around the small boy.

Steve slightly froze at the embrace but slowly hugged her back. "Hi Darla." He nervously replied, adding, "Do I have the wrong house?"

The copper girl pulled back with a giggle and let the blonde boy in, "Nah, I'm just here because of Jamie's birthday."

"Yeah?" Steve asked, the two of them sitting on the couch.

Darla nodded and smoothed down her dress, "Yeah, I baked a cake for him this mornin'. I would offer ya a piece but I think it's all gone…"

The blonde chuckled and waved it off, "It's fine Darla."

"So whatcha got there?" She asked conversationally.

Steve looked down at his horrible wrapped present and his cheeks tinted red. "It's the new superman comic." He whispered to her.

"That's nice." Darla smiled, opening her mouth to say something else, but at that moment Bucky came out of his room fully dressed in a pair of slacks, suspenders and a button up. His hair was slicked back as usual and a boyish grin played on his lips.

"Steve!" He greeted his friend, plopping on the couch between Darla and Steve.

"Happy birthday, jerk." Steve chimed with a smirk, handing Bucky his present.

Bucky swatted at his head and unwrapped the present, grinning when he saw it was a comic. "Oh Stevie, ya shouldn't have!" He cooed jokingly, ruffling his hair.

Darla watched the interaction with a smile, "Did ya decide on whatcha wanna do?"

"Why yes I have." Bucky smirked, throwing his arms around his two friends, "We're goin' to Coney Island."

Thirty minutes later the trio was walking into Coney Island. The journey to the Island was spent teasing and joking, mostly from Bucky and Steve.

Darla marveled at the tall ferris wheel and the smells of the fair. It was crowded, like it was every Saturday, and there were people everywhere. She looked at the two boys beside her, "Whaddya wanna do first?"

Bucky shrugged and looked over to some of the booths, "Let's go play some games." They all walked to a game booth that had stacks of bottles and the player had to knock the bottles down to win a prize. Bucky took out two coins and payed for him and Steve to play; Darla just wanted to watch.

Steve went first, though his balls didn't even reach the bottles. "It s'okay, Stevie." Darla comforted the frail boy as Bucky took his turn. "M'sure there's somethin' else ya can play." Steve felt slightly better because of the pretty girl's kind words and smiled, only for it to fall again when Bucky knocked the bottles down all three of his turns.

The attendant handed Bucky three plushies and the Romani boy smirked, handing them out to some random girls who had stopped to watch him. Darla narrowed her eyes but said nothing, her and Steve following Bucky to the next booth.

The next booth was another aim game. There was a board of balloons and the attendant would give the player three darts to pop the balloons.

Steve went first again, squinting his eyes and aiming his darts carefully, but he still missed. He gave his last dart to Darla and she threw him an indented smile in thanks, halfheartedly aiming it and missing. "Darn!" She playfully cursed with a snap of her fingers, making Steve chuckle.

Bucky took his turn and smirked at his audience of girls, putting on a show. On his first try he hit a balloon, on his second try he closed his eyes and still hit a balloon, and on his third try he threw the dart behind his back, still successfully hitting a balloon. He received his three plushies and gave them out accordingly, his blue eye dropping down in a wink when he gave the last one to a particularly pretty blonde.

Darla scoffed but said nothing, watching as Bucky began to chat with the dame. "Ya know," He started, "It's my birthday."

"Come on, Stevie," The young girl muttered, feeling the prickly tingle of jealousy and pulling on her friend's hand, "Let's go find an easier game." Steve followed after the copper girl, looking between her and Bucky nervously. Darla stopped at another booth that looked easier; it was a ring toss. She dug in her pocket and pulled out two coins for the both of them, buying three rings each.

They both throw their rings at the same time, Steve a little more determined than Darla. The blonde boy had seen the way Darla and Bucky looked at each other and he really couldn't understand why Bucky would openly flirt with those other dames in front of Darla. He also didn't like the solemn look that she had on her face when he handed those other girls a toy and not her.

Steve kept throwing out money, trying to get a ring around one of the bottles, while Darla stood to the side, watching Bucky laugh with the blonde girl with breasts the size of her head. She looked down at her own chest and sighed; she only had oranges.

Steve let out a triumphant cry when one of his rings finally fell on a bottle neck. The attendant handed Steve a small stuffed bear and the blonde boy turned to Darla with red cheeks, holding out the bear. "Darla…"

The copper girl turned away from the upsetting scene before her, her almond eyes softening when she saw the plush. Her face spread into a smile and she took the bear, hugging it to her chest. "Thanks, Stevie." The blonde shrugged in response, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Bucky watched the scene as a random dame chatted to him. His blue eyes were narrowed at the fondness in Darla's eyes and the pink in Steve's cheeks. The Romani boy had put on a show for Darla but the copper girl had hardly noticed; running off with Steve. It was his birthday...she was supposed to be paying attention to him! He clenched his jaw before he turning towards the blonde dame and bidding her farewell, much to her chagrin. He walked away from her and back to Steve and Darla, wrapping his arm around the copper girl. "Whaddya say we go on the ferris wheel?"

"Why don't ya ask ya friend?" Darla retorted boredly, hugging her bear closer to her.

"Because I want ta go on there with you." Bucky replied, quickly adding, "Both of ya."

Steve looked between the two and felt the tension, "Actually Buck," He started nervously, "'m just gonna get some popcorn." The blonde muttered before walking off.

Darla shrugged Bucky's arm off and the Romani boy pouted. "Oh come on, dimple. It's my birthday!"

"Spend it with that bimbo!" The copper girl retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Darla," Bucky groaned, "Don't snap ya cap, just go on the ride with me."

"Why should I?" Darla pondered, a scowl on her face. "You have been ignorin' me and Stevie this entire time. Ya have all ya little girl friends ova' there, so why don't ya just go on a ride with them?"

At the end of Darla's little rant, Bucky's face was red and his eyes were narrowed. He set his jaw before bending down to Darla's level, "You two were the ones that ran off!"

"Because you," Darla accented the word with a sharp finger to his chest, "Were too busy with those, those broads that ya didn't notice ya friend was down because he couldn't win a bear!"

Bucky opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by the busty blonde from earlier. "Bucky," She cooed, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Ya should just forget the old fuddy-duddy and come with me." She turned to Darla with a nasty snarl, "Beat it, toots."

'Better I beat you, toots!' Is what Darla really wanted to say; but she was waiting for Bucky to say it for her. Or to say anything really, but he didn't. He just stood there staring at her with his dreamy blue eyes. She looked from him to the blonde who was staring at her with a smirk on her disgustingly pretty face. Without cursing or shooting a single glare, she turned on her heel and walked away.

The jubilant noises and bright colors of the fair did not ease the nausea building in her belly. He just stood there staring, like she was in the wrong. Darla felt stupid. Bucky was a notorious ladies man; never seen without a dame on his arm. Why would a guy like that want plain, old Darla Lorraine?

The copper girl sat on a wooden bench and hugged her bear closely, looking out into the crowd. A body plopped down next to hers and a box of popcorn was placed in her face. Her almond eyes looked to the side of her and smiled when she saw a friendly blue. She took a couple kernels from the box and plopped them in her mouth.

"'M sorry, Darla." Steve muttered, not looking at her. "'M sure he didn't meant it."

"He's an idiot is what he is." Darla retorted blankly, before adding sadly, "I thought he liked me."

"He does!" Steve hastily assured, turning toward her, taking in her shocked face. "I mean… Geez, don't tell him I told ya that… Ah...want ta' go on the tilt-a-whirl?"

"Stevie you'll upchuck before we even start spinin'." Darla remarked, choosing to ignore what he just said.

"Uh, um," Steve looked around nervously, "How 'bout we go on the ferris wheel?"

Darla shook her head with a sad grin, "Actually I think I'm just gonna head home. I'm not feelin' so well." She accented her statement by rubbing her stomach.

Steve blinked and nodded solemnly, recognizing the look in her eyes. "Okay Darla."

The copper girl smiled again, though her dimples didn't show like they usually would. It looked odd on her face. She pecked Steve on the cheek, making the blonde turn pink. "Thanks for the bear, see ya." Darla got up from the bench and walked off, Steve watching her with a frown.

The blonde set his jaw and he got up from the bench, throwing down his popcorn. He marched through the fair with hell in his eyes, searching for a tall brunette Romani. He spotted Bucky leaning over a blonde with a cocky smirk on his face. Steve narrowed his eyes and, with all of his might, pushed him.

Bucky barely moved but he whirled around with a glare in his blue eyes, "What's the big idea?"

"You jerk!" Steve yelled, his chest heaving from excitement, "Why did ya have ta' do that to Darla?"

"What are ya talkin' about?" Bucky replied incredulously.

"Beat it, small fry." The blonde dame snarled and Bucky whipped around to face her. "Don't talk ta' him like that!"

Steve rolled his eyes, "Why couldn't ya have done that for Darla?"

Bucky ran a hand through his hair, "Ya don't know what ya talkin' about…"

"I don't?!" Steve yelled with a glare, "I may not have been there but I saw her face afterwards and she was crushed!"

The Romani boy's face fell and his angry resolve deteriorated. "What?" He muttered.

"Yeah, jerk." Steve spat, "She was so sad she left." He watched the guilt run over Bucky's face and huffed. "Well what are ya waitin' for? Go after her!"

Without looking back at the blonde broad behind him he ran out of the fair and down the street. The tall boy's legs carried him the familiar route home, looking for a baby-faced girl with long ebony hair. When he finally saw the fluttering pink dress he slowed down, catching his breath. He walked up behind her and said her name, "Darla."

Darla paused at the voice but kept on walking, glaring at nothing and everything simultaneously. Her short legs began to move faster, trying to avoid what was behind her. She sniffled and turned her face, wiping her tears so he wouldn't see.

"Darla, please." He pleaded behind her, easily being able to keep up with her. He stopped in front of Darla and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me, James Buchanan." The copper girl snapped and Bucky retracted his hands and held them up in surrender. His face twisted at his government name, not having heard it from the young girl in ages.

"Okay, okay. I won't touch ya. Just hear me out," He tried to continue but Darla's glare was scathing.

"No!" The copper girl interjected, point an accusing finger at him, "Ya don't get ta' do that! I baked ya a cake this mornin' and what do ya do? You let some blonde broad call me a 'fuddy-duddy'! Ya didn't even bat an eye! I wouldn'ta let any guy say that about ya!" Her voice softened, "Rosie told me ya were like this and I didn't believe her. I always said, 'not the Jamie I know, he wouldn't do that' but now I don't know. Ya might do that, ya might do worse."

Bucky's shoulders slumped and he looked away from her eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Darla 'm…"

"I don't care." Darla snapped, moving around the tanned boy.

"Well dammit Darla, I do!" Bucky roared, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. Darla looked up at the Romani boy in shock and he continued. "I care. I'm stuck on ya, okay?"

"I don't believe ya." Darla simply replied and Bucky's mouth gapped. "If ya like me so much, what was that show at the fair for?"

Bucky sighed and let her go, running a nervous hand through his hair, "To impress ya." He muttered and Darla scoffed.

"Well ya plan miraculously worked, hallelujah! I'm in love!"

The Romani boy's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm serious!" He retorted angry that she didn't believe him.

"Oh I'm sure." Darla scoffed once more, "That's why you were so close to neckin' with that blonde, balloon-breasted bimbo!" She replied, walking away.

"No!" Bucky called out, following her, "I don't even like puppies that big, I much prefer yours!"

The copper girl froze and spun around, death in her eyes. She gripped the teddy in her hands and raised her right hand, landing a slap so hard on Bucky's face that the sound echoed through the Brooklyn streets. Bucky's head jerked to the side, his cheek tinted red. He set his jaw, "Okay maybe that didn't sound as endearing as it did in my head, but-!"

"If I never see ya again," Darla spoke in an even tone, "It would be too soon." With one last scathing glare, the copper girl was gone.

Bucky rubbed his cheek and stared at the place she stood, muttering obscenities under his breath.

He was an idiot; but he was also very sweet on Darla Lorraine.


	5. Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soon

(A/N: The song for this chapter is 'Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soon' by Neil Diamond'.)

The sun was shining high in the sky as Darla made her way home from school. The walks from the hospital had been quiet for the last month; She had stopped allowing Bucky to walk her.

She ascended up the steps of her apartment complex with sore feet from standing all day. When she got to her front door she rolled her eyes; Bucky had left her another teddy bear. Darla scooped up the bear and unlocked her front door, walking into her home.

Her mother and father, who were sitting in the living room and listening to the radio, turned their heads when she came in. Harold Frederick took one look at the bear and his gaze turned hard, "That boy left you another bear?"

Darla sighed and nodded, "Yes, sir." As he did everyday, her father began to rant and rave about Bucky. She just shook her head and walked into her room, softly closing the door behind her.

The copper girl threw the bear in the pile with all the other ones and yanked off her trainee cap, collapsing on the bed. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it until she was gasping for air.

James Buchanan Barnes was making it very hard to stay mad at him. But Darla knew that it was for the best; Boys like Bucky aren't good for girls like Darla. She had goals! She was going to be a nurse, one of the first Negro nurses in the army, she did not have time to waste with a schmuck like Bucky. Darla would find a nice boy, a doctor or a soldier and settle down, get married and pop out a few babies. Maybe three.

Bucky was more of Roselyn's speed. Bucky wasn't the type of boy Darla was supposed to bring to her parents. Roselyn was supposed to be the wild one not Darla.

Darla was a good girl.

The copper girl shook herself out of her thoughts and retrieved her textbook from her bag, sitting at her shared desk and starting on her homework. She was about halfway done with her work when Roselyn burst in the room, a colorful headscarf wrapped around her hair. The wayward girl smirked at her sister and threw a teddy bear at her, making the young girl yelp. "Delivery for Darla Lorraine!" Roselyn exclaimed, taking a seat on her bed.

Darla rolled her eyes and threw the bear into the pile on her side of the room. "Ha ha, what a funny broad!"

"Ya can't say I didn't warn ya." Roselyn smirked, taking off her headscarf. Her copper neck was littered with love bites and she moved to the dresser mirror to cover them with makeup.

"Of course you warned me…" Darla stated, her eyes not leaving her homework, "About the dangers of V.D!"

"Darla Lorraine!" Roselyn gasped and turned from the mirror. She grabbed her pillow and started beating Darla with it, the younger girl laughing hysterically. Darla covered her face with her hands and gasped for air, falling out of the desk chair. Her older sister straddled her waist and continued to assault her with a pillow, a playful glare on her face.

"Get off you cow!" The youngest Frederick yelled.

"Take it back, heifer!" The oldest yelled back.

The door to their bedroom opened and the matriarch of the family stomped in with glaring eyes. "Have the two of ya lost ya God given minds?! Get up off the floor before I snatch both of ya up!"

The sisters quickly obliged, more frightened of their mama than anyone else, excluding their daddy of course. Elaine Frederick regarded her daughters with a scowl, "Making all that damn noise. Ya'll really must've lost it. Dinners ready, so clean yaselves up." She left the room, still grumbling under her breath.

Roselyn and Darla looked at each other and burst out in a fit of giggles, quickly quieting when they heard their mother snap once more. The sisters washed their hands and took a seat at the round dining table in the kitchen. Their father said grace and when he was finished the family began to load up their plates with meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

The table talk that night was average. The 'how was school's and 'Roselyn where were you's, but a new subject peeked the Frederick family's interest.

"So about this 'Bucky' character," Elaine Frederick started, taking a sip of her water, "I thought he was goin' with you, Roselyn."

"Mama that's old news." Roselyn waved the notion off, like it was ridiculous. "I go with Abraham Jackson now."

"Ole honest Abe." Darla quipped, flinching when her sister kicked her under the table.

"Well Bucky sure is sweet on baby Darla here," Roselyn retorted with a smirk, "And I don't know 'bout anyone else but I sure am wonderin' why."

"Are you jealous?" The younger sister teased, raising a dainty brow.

Roselyn scoffed and opened her mouth to retort but their father cut her off, "That boy is trouble, he's not even in school."

"You didn't finish school either, Harold." Elaine stated, side-eyeing her husband and eating her meatloaf.

Harold gave his wife the stink eye and continued speaking, "He is not good enough for our Darla Lorraine." He turned to his daughter, "You're goin' places Darla and a boy like that can't do nothin' for ya."

"I know, daddy." Darla replied, pushing her food around her plate.

"He ain't never gon' be nothin'. He got no work ethic, don't take a thing serious. He's tryin' to ruin ya, Darla. But that'll be ova' my dead body." Her father continued to say, his brow furrowed in distaste. "After dinner, we gon' go ova there and tell 'em that you don't want nothin' to do wit' 'em and he should just leave you alone. And that I better not catch him ova' here again." Harold told his daughter before his tone turned harsh, "Or I'll give 'em a lesson he'll never forget."

Darla swallowed thickly and put her fork down, her appetite gone. "Yes, sir." She whispered, fear in her eyes.

The rest of dinner was spent with idle chatter. Darla offered to wash the dishes but her father gave her a hard look. The copper girl gulped and sighed, raising from the table when he called her. Her father told her to gather all the bears that Bucky had left for her and to put them in a garbage bag. Darla obliged, though her bottom lip began to tremble with emotion.

The father and daughter stood outside of the Barnes' door. Harold banged his large fist against the door and waited. The door opened and blue eyes peeked out, shining when they saw the copper girl, only for them to widen when they got a view of the girl's father.

"Come out here, boy." Harold hissed and Bucky nodded, closing the door behind him.

The Romani boy was still in his work clothes; a simple button up, suspenders and slacks. His hair was slicked back and his eyes were bright as they focused on Darla.

"Look here," Darla's father started, stepping in front of his daughter, "You need to stop this bear nonsense and leave my daughter alone."

Bucky's eyes widened and he began to stammer, "'m sorry sir, I didn't mean…"

"I don't give a good goddamn what you meant, boy." Harold snapped, he snatched the garbage bag from Darla and pushed it towards Bucky.

The brunette looked from the burly man to his daughter who was watching the scene with wide eyes. He tried to apologize to her but her father growled, "Don't look at her. Look at me. I'm tellin' you to stay away from her. If I even catch you breathin' her air I'll knock ya damn block off."

"Daddy!" Darla finally spoke, putting her hand on her father's arm. "It's fine, really. I think he un-!"

Harold pushed her hand off him roughly, making Darla jump. "Shut ya damn mouth, Darla. This is for ya own good!" He harshly spoke and Bucky's hands balled up into fists, ready to swing on the old man for talking to his Darla that way. Darla nodded silently and took a step back, fiddling with her dress nervously.

Harold turned back to Bucky with a glare, "Stay away from my daughters. Both of 'em. You'll never be good enough for Roselyn and damn sure not Darla." He smirked menacingly and pushed the teenager against the apartment wall and lowering his voice. "You're nothin'. You'll never be nothin' and I wouldn't be surprised if ya ended up dead like ya daddy." Bucky's jaw clenched in anger and his nostrils flared but he said nothing in response, making Harold's smirk grow wider. "You're trash but I'll be damned if I let ya drag my baby to the gutta' wit' ya." He lowered his voice once more and got very close to Bucky's face, looking him in his eye. "I'd kill ya first."

The Romani boy's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly as Harold pulled away from him. "Come on, Darla." He snapped to his crying daughter, who could only nod. Darla looked back at Bucky with sad eyes before being yanked in her home by her father.

Bucky stood and stared at Darla's door for a few minutes after it had shut. He slid down the apartment wall and put his head in his hands, tears leaving his eyes. He let out a shuddered breath and knocked his fist against the wall.

Darla's father was right. He was trash. He wasn't good enough for her. Not sweet little Darla Lorraine. She was going to be a nurse. The best he could hope for was factory work. He couldn't buy her a fur coat, or a nice pocketbook, or even a diamond ring. He couldn't buy a big house or send their babies to the best schools. She was going to be something and he was just trash on the street.

Bucky wiped his eyes and got up from the ground, grabbing the large garbage bag full of teddy bears. He had spent half his check on the plushies; he thought that Darla would like them. He had bought a new teddy everyday for the last month and left them at her door. But she didn't like them apparently. He trudged through his apartment and ignored the questions from his ma, locking himself in his bedroom instead.

When Darla got into her house she ran to her room and collapsed on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She laid there for hours and after awhile the tears stopped coming and she was numb. Her eyes fluttered shut and the next thing she knew it was the middle of the night.

Darla's eyes opened and she saw it was dark outside. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up in her bed, realizing that she was still in her nurse's uniform. She ran a hand through her matted hair and looked out the window at the moon, marveling at how bright the moon was.

Glancing at Roselyn asleep in her bed, the copper girl opened the window and crawled onto the fire escape. She climbed up the stairs until she got to the roof and froze when she saw someone sitting on the ledge. Her footsteps echoed on the roof and the person turned their head, seeing the copper girl.

Bucky looked behind him to see Darla. He quickly turned his head back to the cityscape and wiped his eyes.

Darla bit her lip at his dismissal and walked over to the ledge, swinging her feet over and sitting next to him. She glanced at his face and whispered, "I'm sorry."

The Romani boy shook his head and let out a humourless chuckle, "Ya didn't do anythin', Darla."

The copper girl shook her head. "I should have defended ya."

"Why?" Bucky muttered, still not looking at her. "He was right. 'm trash. Ya too good fa' me. I'll probably just end up dead like my pa."

"That's not true!" Darla protested, her voice raising. She calmed herself down and took a breath, "My daddy was wrong." She willed him to look at her but he wouldn't spare her a glance. "Wronger than wrong. Ya not nothin'. Ya Jamie." She paused before the next phrase, biting her lip nervously. "Ya my Jamie." She finished lowly.

Bucky turned to Darla, his eyes wide in surprise. The copper girl furrowed her eyebrows and looked into Bucky's eyes, her own brown eyes confident. "Ya smart, ya kind and ya matter. Ta' ya ma, ya sisters and ta' me. My daddy don't know what he's talkin' about. Ya the nicest person I've ever met, even if ya did let that bimbo call me a fuddy-duddy." Bucky opened his mouth to interrupt her but Darla continued talking. "Ya funny; ya make me bust a gut with all ya corny jokes. Ya a good person; ya always take care of Steve and make sure he's okay. And even when I was mad at ya, ya brought me a teddy everyday to make it right."

Darla took a breath and looked down at her hands in her lap angrily. "I don't care what my daddy says. Ya won't ruin me," The nurse looked back at Bucky and searched his shining eyes, "I think you'd make me betta'."

Bucky stared at Darla in silence, his face unusually blank. The copper girl started to get self conscious and turned away from her neighbor. "Anyways…" She trailed, standing from the ledge and wiping her dress off. She made a move to leave the roof and Bucky hurriedly got up, grabbing Darla's arm and pulling her to him. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and she watched him with wide eyes, placing her hands on his.

"I didn't really care what ya pa said to me." Bucky fibbed lowly, his eyes flickering down as Darla licked her lips. He clenched his jaw, "But I wanted to knock him in the jaw for pushin' ya and talkin' ta ya like that. I know that's ya pa and all but if he ever puts his hands on ya again; I'll kill him."

Darla furrowed her brows at the threat and opened her mouth to protest but Bucky pressed his lips against hers. The copper girl nearly went limp and her hands clutched Bucky's as her eyes fluttered closed.

Bucky pulled away from Darla, though her eyes still stayed closed and her lips pursed. "Darla," He muttered and the nurse's eyes opened, "I won't stay away from ya. 'm in love with ya."

"Jamie," Darla breathed shaking her head, "Ya can't possibly-!"

"I am!" The Romani boy urged, lowering his hands from her face. "I am Darla and I'll prove it to ya. I'll find a way. I don't care what ya daddy says."

Darla took a step away from him and rubbed her arm nervously. She chewed on her lip, "Love is just such a strong word."

"Ya don't have to say it back, Darla." Bucky assured her, running a hand through his hair. "But I just want ya to know."

The copper girl nodded and walked up to Bucky, standing on the tip of her toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight Jamie." She said with soft eyes before making her way off the roof.

"Sweet dreams, dimple." Bucky called to her as she left.

He loved little Darla Lorraine.


	6. Call My Name

(A/N: The song for this chapter is 'Call My Name' by Morgan James.)

Darla slept soundlessly as she snuggled into her twin bed. For the first time in weeks, it was quiet in the room, for her older sister Roselyn had snuck out to spend the night with her boyfriend Abraham. Her mother was asleep in her bedroom and her father was at his job as a night janitor.

At around one in the morning, a knocking sounded at her bedroom window. Her eyes fluttered open and she got up from her bed with a yawn. Thinking that it was just Roselyn sneaking back in, she didn't bother to put a robe on to cover her nightgown. When she pulled back the curtain and saw blue eyes staring at her, she gasped and put the curtain back.

Another insistent knock sounded at the window as she hurriedly pulled the curlers out of her hair and fluffed it. She wrapped a robe around herself and wiped the drool off of her chin before she pulled the curtain back again. Bucky was standing in front of her bedroom window on the fire escape, looking at her expectantly. Darla opened the window and let the Romani boy in.

"Thanks." He whispered to her as he sat on Roselyn's bed.

"Are ya nuts?" Darla whispered furiously. "If my mama sees ya in here she'll kill me! Then she'll tell my daddy and he'll kill you!" The young girl glared at the boy until he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

The Romani boy frowned as he sighed. He put his head in his hands and muttered, "I got drafted."

Darla gasped and sat on her bed across from him. "What?"

"They called my number and they're shippin' me off in a week." He croaked, not looking up at Darla. Tears ran down his face as he whispered, "I don't wanna die, Darla."

The copper girl sniffed as her own eyes began to water. She got up from her bed and sat next to Bucky, wrapping her arms around him. "Ya not gonna die Jamie."

"How do ya know that?" Bucky barked harshly, his head whipping around to glare at her. "How do ya know?"

Darla sobbed and shrugged, her arms wrapped around herself. "I don't know." She whispered, shaking her head. "I just don't know what to say…"

The brunette boy clenched his jaw before turning away from her. "Why me, ya know? I got four sisters and a ma! I gotta protect them and they're shippin' me half way around the goddamn world!" He shook his head angrily and repeated, "Why me?"

Darla just sat next to him with her hands in her lap. Tears trailed down her cheeks and she sniffled, trying to figure out what to say. What could she say? She wanted to be a nurse in the army, she had a choice whether she stayed or went. Bucky didn't have a choice and he could die over there, fighting a war he didn't understand. The two of them sat, the silence of the night seeming piercingly loud.

"The reason I came here," Bucky started, licking his lips. "Is because I wanted to tell ya first."

Darla furrowed her dark brows, turning to him confusedly. "Why?" She whispered, her almond eyes blinking up at him.

"Isn't it obvious, dimple?" The blue-eyed boy asked, the lightness back in his tone. The copper girl blinked and shook her head. "Well," He scooted closer to her, "Since I'm gonna be gone, I wanted to tell you how I feel about ya."

Darla's eyes widened and she turned away with him, her face hot. "This again?" She breathed with a frown.

"Yeah this again," He leaned closer to her and his calloused hand cupped her brown cheek, turning her face towards him. His blue eyes scanned over Darla's face. "I'm sweet on ya little dimple."

Darla scoffed and turned her head. "Yeah, right!" She huffed out trying to convince herself that he was lying and standing up from the bed. "Ya only sayin' that to get in my pants, Jamie! I know what ya army recruits are like!" She finished, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Bucky rolled his eyes and leaned back on his elbows, staring up at the young girl. She was wearing a silk robe over her nightgown and her hair was curly and wild. In the light of the moon that illuminated the room, she looked like an angel. "I'm serious Darla."

The copper girl pursed her lips in disbelief and tucked a curl behind her ear. "If ya 'like' me so much, why'd ya go with Roselyn?"

"Ya wouldn't look at me and she was easy." Bucky answered simply, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Darla rolled her eyes and took off her robe. "Ya can stay here Jamie, but ya gotta leave when my pa gets home." She mumbled as she snuggled back into her bed. She turned towards the wall, her back towards Bucky, and closed her eyes.

The older brunette sighed and got up from the older Frederick sister's bed. Bucky kicked off his shoes, an idea popping into his head. He then pulled down his suspenders and unbuttoned his shirt, laying it on the girl's dresser. Finally, he undid his trousers and folded them, placing it next to his shirt. He was now in his white boxers, socks and undershirt. He nudged off his socks and slowly lifted the cover of Darla's bed, slipping under it.

The young girl's eyes snapped open as she felt the bed sink down beside her. She didn't change her breathing as she stared at the white wall in front of her. Cautiously, she turned around to face the Romani boy, who's bright blue eyes were already on her. He scooted closer to her and she scooted away from him, her back hitting the wall. They were eye level with each other, breathing each other's air and staring intently into each other's eyes. Hesitantly, Bucky reached for Darla, rubbing his hand up her arm under the sheet.

"I wasn't lyin', Darla." He muttered to her, and her eyes snapped to his lips as he talked.

Her eyes went back to his, meeting them sadly. "I know." She whispered back, her hand reaching up and pushing a strand of his brunette hair out of his eyes.

Bucky's hand slipped from her arm and went between the gap of her waist and her arm, wrapping around her body. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her nose making it crinkle up. "Ya cute, Darla." He murmured and she smiled shyly. He leaned forward once more and pressed his lips to one of her dimples.

"Why are ya so obsessed with my dimples, Jamie?" Darla implored, her hand cupping Bucky's cheek.

"I don't know." Bucky shrugged pulling her closer to him. "I just think it's funny that ya name is Darla and ya have dimples." He rolled over so that he was slightly on top of her and leaned down, his lips brushing against hers. "I'm going to kiss yah now, Darla dimple."

"Okay." She breathed on his lips and he pressed them against hers. The kiss was sweet, even as Bucky's hand wandered down to her breast and groped it through her nightgown. Darla gasped and Bucky took the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth. Her nipples strained against her cotton gown and the brunette ran his thumbs against them, making them pebble.

Bucky pressed a kiss at the side of Darla's mouth and trailed his kisses to her neck, sucking hard on the column. Darla mewled and slide her hands up Bucky's undershirt, slowly tugging it up. The Romani boy leaned back and took off the white wifebeater, discarding it at the side of the bed. He pressed his lips against hers once more as his hands began to work on the top buttons of her nightgown.

Darla's chest was now bare and Bucky looked down at her breasts, breathless. The copper girl's hands cupped her lover's cheeks and brought his face back down to hers. She spread her legs and Bucky got in between them without breaking the kiss. His hands ran up her legs and he groaned into her mouth when he felt that she was bare.

Bucky pulled back from her lips. "Ya don't wear underwear to bed, dimple?"

Darla shook her head and pulled her nightgown over her head, running a hand through her hair. "I touch myself at night Jamie." She explained and Bucky was stunned for a moment before going for her chest.

"Lucky me." He murmured before putting a brown nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. Darla whimpered and her hand pressed his head closer to her chest. Bucky's teeth lightly raked over her left nipple and he soothed the pebble with his tongue before going for it's twin. After his fawning over her nipples was over, Bucky placed an open-mouthed kiss between her breasts, then her stomach, then her belly button, and finally the top of her mound.

"Jamie!" Darla whispered in shock, holding herself up by her elbows. Bucky gave her a wicked grin and a wink before kissing her on her other lips. She bit her lip to contain her moan and watched as he ran his tongue up her vagina and under her clitoral hood. He used his thumb to pull the hood back and licked at the bare nerve, groaning as Darla's hand pulled at his hair. His blue eyes looked up at her as he elongated his tongue and pumped it into her hole, almost making her scream. He sloppily licked at her cunt, making obscene slurping noises as she tried her best to keep quiet.

Bucky pulled back from her and lowly whistled, grinning at her flushed face. "You taste divine dimple." He winked, slipping a finger into her. He slowly began to move his finger as he leaned up and kissed her, letting her taste herself. Darla eagerly nibbled on Bucky's pink lips, moaning as he added another finger to her cunt.

"You not a virgin?" He asked, his forehead against hers. Darla shook her head shyly and he grinned pulling his fingers out of her. "Fantastic." He breathed, pulling down his boxers and lining himself up with her entrance. The Romani boy slowly thrusted into her before quickly leaning down and silencing the moan that came out of her mouth. "Ya gotta be quiet Darla." He whispered to her as his hips began to move.

Darla's eyes were snapped shut and her mouth was agape as Bucky filled her up. It was slightly uncomfortable because she had only been with one other guy and he was nowhere near as long and girthy as Bucky. Soon after she adjusted to Bucky's size and she almost moaned aloud again when he seemed to go deeper within her.

"Oh Darla," The older boy moaned, biting his lip. "Ya feel amazin'." In response, the copper girl leaned up and kissed the indent in his chin. He grinned down at her and reached a hand down between them to rub her clit. "Oh…" Darla moaned lowly and Bucky kissed her open mouth.

"Does that feel good dimple?" Bucky murmured into her mouth and she nodded eagerly. "How good does it feel?"

"So good Jamie." She whimpered out feeling her body start to lock up. Bucky felt her walls tightening around him and bit his lip. His hands went from the bed to her hips as he raised off of her. He lifted her hips and began to thrust into her faster, her headboard hitting against the wall.

Darla nearly screamed as her hand went up to hold the headboard in place. Her face was stuck in a pleasure-filled grimace but she kept her eyes and Bucky's blues. Bucky was biting his bottom lip very hard, trying not to let the groans slip out. Pulling one last trick from his hat, he slightly leaned forward, allowing his pelvis to brush against Darla's clit with every thrust. The move was all it took for Darla to clench around him.

The copper girl saw stars for the first time in her life. She felt as if she was floating above her body and she couldn't even tell if she was breathing. Darla whimpered lowly and her head fell backwards, hitting her pillow.

Bucky watched Darla with a grin not letting up on his assault. His grin faltered when he felt his own climax creeping up his abdomen. His jaw clenched and he nearly growled out, "Look at me, Darla." Her brown eyes snapped open to his and she batted her lashes at him, making him groan. His sweet Darla Dimple was finally under him and she had 'fuck me' eyes. Darla licked her lips at the Romani boy and she muttered his name as seductive as she knew how, "Jamie."

With the utterance of the childish nickname he pulled out of her, pumping himself as he came on her belly. He breathed heavily through his nose, the sight of his white semen against her brown belly nearly making him hard again. Moving off the bed, he grabbed her discarded nightgown and wiped her stomach with it.

Darla held herself up by her elbows and watched his naked ass as he put her nightgown in her hamper. When he turned around, he grinned when their eyes caught each other. "Darla, Darla, Darla." He lowly sung getting back in the bed with her. He pulled the sheet over their bodies and laid his head on her bare chest.

"I love ya, Darla Lorraine." He whispered, looking up at her. His girl looked down at him with an indented smile, "I love ya too, James Buchanan." With that Darla fell asleep, softly snoring in his ear. Bucky, on the other hand, could not sleep, so he just listened to Darla's heartbeat with his eyes closed.

He was extremely sweet on Darla Lorraine.


	7. He Won't Go

(A/N: The song for this chapter is 'He Won't Go' by Adele. I decided to extend this a little bit, but the premise is still the same. So more than 13 chapters most likely. )

Darla Lorraine brushed her hands down her pretty red dress that Bucky had bought her. It stopped just above her knees and fit perfectly, hugging every curve of her body. Along with the dress she had on red gloves, sheer black stockings and black heels. The copper girl puckered her lips, loving the way the dark red looked against her skin.

It was a special but sad occasion; Bucky was shipping out tomorrow to go to bootcamp. When she had asked him what he wanted to do for his last night in Brooklyn, he told her he wanted to take her dancing.

Hearing rocks tap against the window, Darla sprayed herself with her mother's perfume and grabbed her purse before going on the fire escape. She looked over the railing and grinned when she saw Bucky standing there in a second hand suit. She climbed down the latter before jumping down into Bucky's arms. Darla laughed as he spun her around before lowering her to his lips.

"Good evenin' to ya Miss Dimple." Bucky grinned as he sat her on the ground. He offered his arm to her and she took it, her indented smile beaming up at him.

"Good evenin' soldier." She teased, saluting him. The tall boy groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to think about that tonight, I just wanna go dancin' with my best gal." He grinned as Darla's face flushed.

"Where we goin' then Jamie?" The copper girl asked, clutching his arm as they walked.

"It's a surprise, my darlin' Darla." Bucky informed her, pinching her cheek. Darla rolled her eyes at the alliteration but smiled nonetheless, trying to push back the feeling of sadness.

When they walked up to the club Bucky held the door open for her, bowing teasingly. Darla giggled and curtsied, walking into the dimly lit dive. A band was playing swing on the stage and the dance floor was packed with people. Bucky's hand was on her lower back, leading her through the crowd as they found a table.

"I'll get us some drinks," Bucky yelled to her over the music, "Stay here dollface."

Darla smiled and nodded, looking out into the crowd bobbing her head to the music. She bit her lip as she watched the couples dance, swinging each other all around. She reckoned she could do what they did, it didn't look that hard…

Bucky came back with two glasses filled with something brown. He sat across from her and placed a glass in front of her. "Drink up dimple!" He said with a grin as he threw his shot back.

Darla sniffed the drink before mimicking his actions. The drink burned her throat and she coughed harshly, shaking her head. "Christ!" She exclaimed, grimacing. Bucky laughed at her reaction and got up from the table.

The tall boy held his hand out to her with a smile, "Dance with me."

Darla placed her hand in his and was yanked off her seat as Bucky led her to the middle of the dance floor. The song was at a medium tempo and Bucky made her laugh as he pulled her close, rocking back and forth. He pulled away from her, his hands still in hers, then pulled her back to him and spun them both around. The Romani boy spun her away from him and she held her arm out in a flourish before spinning back to him, her back to his front.

"I didn't know you could dance Jamie." Darla hollered over the music.

"I didn't know ya could move either." Bucky grinned spinning her out once more. The music picked up and the pair started to really swing. Darla's red dress started to flutter around her as they danced faster, their moves more complex. Bucky picked the girl up by her waist, lifting her up in a twirl before moving her to each side of him, her legs straight out. When he pulled her toward him again, her legs wrapped around his waist as he spun them.

Darla giggled looking at Bucky's face below her and pecked his lips, her lipstick leaving a rouge stain. He grinned and let her down as the song slowed. The Romani boy pulled her close to him and swayed with her, her arms around his neck and his around her waist. The brunette smiled down at his girl, pecking her on her nose.

"I'm going to miss ya, Darla Dimple." He muttered to her, his forehead pressed to hers.

"Ya talkin' as if we'll never see each other again." Darla whispered to him, her eyes searching his. "Ya gonna come back ta me and we're gonna live out our lives togetha' in a rowhouse."

Bucky snorted out a laugh. "A rowhouse?" He implored, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," She nodded, with a smile. "And we're gonna have three kids."

"Oh of course," He nodded with a grin. "James Jr., Jamie Mae and Daryl." Darla scrunched her face up at the names and Bucky chuckled. "We'll negotiate the names."

"We should name one after Steve." Darla smiled up at him and he looked at her surprised.

"You'd wanna do that?" He asked and she nodded eagerly.

"Well yeah, he's ya best friend." She replied with a shrug.

Bucky gave her a small smile and dipped her, pressing a kiss at the column of her throat before standing her upright. The pair danced the night away, knowing that when morning came they would have to say goodbye. As the club had it's last call for drinks, the couple stumbled into the club's photo booth, laughing joyously.

Bucky put a nickle in the machine and sat Darla on his lap, nuzzling his nose into her neck. As the flash went off she giggled, a huge smile on her face. For the next photo the pair both grinned into the camera, the flash nearly blinding them. After that, Darla grabbed Bucky's face and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he flashed a cheeky smile to the camera. For the next photo they tried to pout but ended up making themselves laugh as the flash went off. Darla pressed her forehead against Bucky's and smiled sweetly as the booth took the photo. For the very last photo of the couple, they kissed. Climbing out of the booth, Darla snatched the photostrip out of the machine.

She grinned as she showed it to Bucky. "We look good on papah'." The copper girl chimed as she handed the strip to Bucky. The older boy nodded in agreement before starting to tear the strip in half. Darla stopped him, putting her small hands over his. "No Jamie." She shook her head, taking the strip from his hands. Darla tore the first two photos off and put them in her purse, handing the other four to Bucky. "Ya gonna need them more than I will." She informed him with a grin.

Bucky grinned at the girl before pressing a kiss to her cheek. He pulled out a pen from his jacket pocket, "Let me see yours." Darla handed him her strip and he blocked her view teasingly as he wrote on it. "Here." He handed it back to her with a smirk.

Darla looked down at his chicken scratch on the back of the photostrip, 'To my favorite nurse Dimple. Thanks for playing doctor with me. -Love Your Jamie.' She rolled her eyes with a grin and reached into his pocket, grabbing his strip from him. "Let me borrow ya pen." He handed her the pen and she did the same thing, covering her writing up. Kissing the back of the strip, she handed it back to him.

Bucky at the back of his photostrip and written in a neat cursive was, 'Don't get in too much trouble Jamie. I love you. -Your Darling Darla 'Dimple' Lorraine' and right next to her signature was her lipstick print. "Come on," Bucky grinned, wrapping an arm around his girl's shoulders. "I got one more thing for us to do."

The couple walked back to their apartment complex hand in hand, mockingly dancing as they went. Bucky spun Darla around and her dress twirled around with her, a pop of color on the black and white Brooklyn streets. When they reached their apartment building, Bucky helped her climb up the fire escape. Instead of stopping at her apartment, Bucky led her all the way up to the roof.

"Why are we up here Jamie?" Darla asked him with her brows furrowed. Bucky just grinned and sat her on the edge of the roof, sitting next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they sat there, seemingly waiting for something. Darla leaned her head against Bucky's shoulders and waited, not saying a word.

She was almost asleep when it happened; the sun started to rise over the horizon. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped at the beauty of the sunrise. The sky was painted gold and blue with bursts of white from the clouds. "Oh Jamie." She sighed, "This is beautiful."

"Pretty as a picture." The Romani boy commented, though his blue eyes were on her face. The sunrise illuminated her copper skin making it look like a bronzed metal and Bucky wanted to keep this image of her in his mind forever. The possibility of him not being able to return to her weighed heavily on his mind and if he was to die overseas, this would be the moment he saw before he left this earth.

Lightly pulling Darla's head back, Bucky pressed his lips to hers, reveling in the warmth of the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled his nose against hers. "I love ya, Darla Lorraine." He muttered on her lips, his blue eyes alit with affection.

Darla smiled her dimples standing out against her skin. "I love ya too, Jamie."

He was going to miss sweet Darla Dimple.


	8. Funny Valentine

(A/N: Just a head's up, it's the 1940s in Brooklyn and Darla is black. The song for this chapter is 'Funny Valentine' by Ella Fitzgerald. This is a super important song for this chapter because I feel like it describes Steve perfectly and I lowkey might do something with it later but you didn't hear that from me.)

Darla trotted out her bedroom, her pink polkadotted dress twirling around her. Her hands were high above her head fluffing her hair and on her neck was a pink handkerchief tied stylishly. Everyone in the house was gone, her mother was out with her pa and her sister was with her boyfriend.

It was February 14th, 1941 and it was her first Valentine's day with a sweetie, though he was away. The copper girl did not get discouraged though; she decided to give her love to someone who desperately needed it.

She slipped on an apron and put oven mitts over her hands, taking her cookies out of the oven. The young girl placed the tray on the stove and closed the oven, taking the mitts off and decorating the cookies. They were sugar, shaped like little hearts, and she painted them pink.

Darla let them cool off, going into the living room and turning on the radio. "My funny valentine...sweet comic valentine. You make me smile with my heart."

The copper girl smiled to herself and got up from the sofa, walking into the living room and bagging the cookies in a clear baggie.

"Your looks are laughable, unphotographable. But you're my favorite work of art. Is your figure less than Greek? Is your mouth a little weak? When you open it to speak; are you smart?" Darla sang along with the radio, swaying in her kitchen. She checked the kitchen clock and right as the clock struck one there was a knock at the door.

Darla hurried to the front door and opened it, flashing her dimples when she saw who it was.

"Eh," Steve rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Happy Valentine's day, Darla." He held out a small heart filled with three chocolates as his cheeks tinted pink.

"Thanks, Stevie." The copper girl grinned, taking the box and wrapping her arms around the frail boy. He hugged her back loosely and she pulled back with a grin. "Well come in from out the cold, now!"

The blonde hastily followed her directions, following her into the kitchen. Darla grabbed the baggie of cookies and handed them to Steve. He began to sputter and shook his head, his pink cheeks turning red. "Darla ya didn't have ta-!"

"Oh stop." Darla rolled her eyes, grabbing her coat from the hanger and shrugging it on. "It's Valentine's day! The day of love! Ya don't have a valentine and mine is across the water so it only makes sense that we'd be each other's valentines."

"W-w-wha'," Steve stopped himself, taking a breath so he wouldn't stutter, "Whaddya wanna do?"

"All that couple stuff in the park." The copper girl started, tugging on a beret and buttoning up her coat. "I figure if I do it with ya, I won't feel so lonely. And then ya won't feel so lonely. I thought all of this through, Stevie."

Steve blinked at the end of her ramble, thinking for a moment before nodding. "Okay." He said, quickly adding, "It'll be fun."

Darla smiled widely, "Exactly!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand. "Now come on!" The copper girl dragged the blonde out of the apartment and down the stairs, having to stop halfway to the park because Steve started to wheeze.

"Sorry." Darla sheepishly apologized, using her schooling to help Steve with his asthma.

Once he began to breath regularly, the blonde smiled at Darla, "It's okay."

The both of them continued their journey to the park, Darla grabbing Steve's hand and swinging it comically causing Steve to blush. There were couples all around the street and the world seemed to be tinted pink. The air was clearer and the sun was shining bright.

The arrived to the park and Darla was not disappointed. It was decorated in pinks, reds, and whites. The arches had heart-shaped balloons and roses all over them. There were vendors everywhere and couples who looked way too in love.

Darla breathed in the air and twirled around, her coat flowing around her. "What should we do first?"

Steve watched Darla with a small smile, thinking about how pretty she looked, like something out of a picture. "I'll buy ya a candied apple." He offered and her face lit up, much to his joy.

Ten minutes later they were sitting on a park bench and Darla was happily chewing on her candied apple. "It's as big as my fist!" The copper girl exclaimed and Steve laughed. She held it out to him with and kind smile, "Ya wanna a bite?"

The blonde's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly, minutely nodding. He leaned forward and took a bite, smally smiling after he swallowed. "Tasty." Together they finished the apple, discarding the stick in a nearby wastebasket. They then proceeded to walk through the park, passing through the different attractions.

Steve stopped at a series of funhouse mirrors, frowning when the mirror made him seem shorter than he was and skinnier than he was. He stared at himself with a solemn grimace, his eyes downcast.

Darla giggled at her reflection in one of the mirrors before turning to the side of her, her smile falling when she saw Steve's face. She walked over to the blonde and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to a new mirror where he appeared taller and more built. Steve's face instantly lit up and he smiled, turning from side to side to examine his reflection. He looked at Darla's eyes through the mirror and she winked at him, patting him on his back and walking to the next attraction. Steve's blue eyes followed her figure with a small smile, seemingly in a trance before he shook himself out of it, stuffing his hands in his pockets and following her.

Darla and Steve spent the whole day together, doing couple-like things as friends. Though Darla did keep holding Steve's hand like he was her sweetie, or her child… But Steve really liked the way her soft hand felt in his, even though he felt terrible about it. He had to keep reminding himself that Darla was Bucky's girl and not his. Never his.

On their walk back to the apartment, Darla was rambling like she normally did when footsteps began to echo behind them. The copper girl did not seem to notice, but Steve glanced behind them and saw two big boys, about their age, following them with roguish expressions on their faces. The blonde tried to pick up his pace, hoping that Darla would get the hint to walk faster; he had seen this scene play out and he was hoping to avoid it.

"Darla," He whispered, catching her attention, "There's two guys following us. Don't look! 'M gonna count ta' three. On three, we run." The copper girl nodded minutely, "1...2...3!"

They both broke out into a run and the boys followed, their feet pounding against the pavement. As they rounded the corner, Darla looked to the side of her and saw that Steve was losing momentum, his asthma not allowing him to run as fast as her. "Steve!" She yelled but Steve waved his hand at her.

"Go!" The blonde screamed back, gasping for breath. Darla was scared to look back then, hearing the boys began to push Steve around, yelling things like 'coon lover' and other slurs.

The copper girl cut through an alleyway and caught her breath, nearly collapsing on the ground. She leaned her head against the brick wall of the alleyway and began to cry.

Those boys were so much bigger than Steve; what if they seriously hurt him or worse? What if they killed him?

At the thought Darla's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. She wiped her eyes and looked around the alleyway for a weapon, thanking God when she found an old metal pipe. She wrapped both her hands around it and swung it around like a bat. The copper girl looked up to the sky and whispered a silent prayer before leaving the alleyway.

Darla ran the way that she came, though she didn't see Steve and the boys. She looked around frantically, stopping when she heard pained groans coming from an alleyway. The copper girl ran towards the groans and found Steve on the ground; the boys standing over him and kicking him in the back and stomach.

Hopped up on adrenaline and a maternal need to protect her friend, Darla reeled the pipe back before hitting one of the boys as hard as she could. The boy went down and the other whirled around, his eyes going red when he saw her. "Negro bitch!" He snarled at her.

He charged towards the young girl but her eyes just narrowed and she jutted the pipe out, successfully knocking the air from his stomach. When he hunched over, Darla hit him on the back, making him fall to the ground.

With both of the boys down, Darla nudged their bodies with her foot. When they didn't move she threw down the pipe and rushed to Steve, wincing at how he looked; both of his eyes were blackened and his nose seemed to be crooked. "Come on, Stevie." She whispered, helping him up, "We have ta' go before they wake up."

"Darla…?" The blonde whispered, squinting his eyes; it was hard to see through them. "Ya came back?"

Darla forced a laugh and helped Steve limp along, "Of course I did, I wouldn't leave ya." Steve didn't reply and the copper girl had to look at him to make sure he didn't pass out. The pair wobbled all the way to Darla's apartment and she was relieved to find that no one was there. She led her bathroom and sat him on the toilet. She then took of her coat and hat, leaving the bathroom to hang them up. She went back to the bathroom and helped Steve take off his ratty, bloody coat, laying it in the bathtub to wash.

The nurse-in-training took out her first aid kit and sat it on the counter, before gently checking Steve's stomach to see if any of his ribs were broken. She was relieved to not find any, but Steve did have bruising all over his stomach. "Take ya shirt off, Stevie." The blonde turned a bright pink and Darla snorted out a laugh, "I need ta' rub some salve ta' prevent brusin'."

Steve nodded, embarrassed, and did as he was told. He folded his shirt in half and placed it in the tub with his coat. He closed his aching eyes and sighed as Darla's warm hands rubbed the cold cream on his stomach.

"I'll be right back." Darla said after she wrapped Steve's stomach. She grabbed the ice tray from the freezer box and filled a towel with ice cubes. She put the tray back in the freezer and walked back to the bathroom, handing it to Steve.

"Alright now, ya nose is broken so I gotta snap it back into place." The nurse-in-training told her friend and he nodded, swallowing thickly. "1...2…" Before she uttered three she cracked it back into place. Steve groaned and Darla placed her hand over his and led his hand to cover his nose with the icy towel.

Darla then began to clean the blood off his face while Steve stared at hers. "'M sorry I ruined ya Valentine's day, Darls."

The copper girl clicked her tongue, "Ya didn't ruin anythin', Stevie. Ya actually saved my life."

"Yeah, right." Steve huffed, twitching when she cleaned a cut on his face.

"Ya did." Darla insisted, brushing her thumb over his cheek. "Them bozos woulda killed me if ya hadn't stopped runnin'." She paused and smiled, her cheeks indented, "Ya my hero."

Steve's eyes fluttered and he searched Darla's face. It was quiet in the apartment and the pain he felt in his face didn't seem so bad now. Forgetting where he was and who he was with, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, only to jump back, his face as red as a rose.

Darla blinked silently and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Steve opened his mouth to apologize but she just shook her head, whispering, "It's okay." She finished dressing his wounds silently and put her supplies away.

"You can nap on my bed, Stevie. I'll wash ya coat and shirt." Darla stated and Steve silently nodded and left the bathroom.

As Darla scrubbed the blood from Steve's clothes, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the frail boy; he hadn't found his other yet like she had. That's why she couldn't get mad at him for kissing her. He was probably feeling down about the day. Either way, he saved her life today and if he needed one kiss to make him feel loved, then so be it. But she could never love him the way she loves Bucky, she just hopes one day a person will.

Darla hung up the coat and shirt to dry, leaving the bathroom and walking into her room. She smiled when she saw Steve sleeping on her bed, but her attention was averted to her desk, where a lone letter sat. She picked up the envelope and saw it was from an army base and her grin grew. She sat on Rosie's bed and bit her lip, carefully opening the envelope.

A smushed poppy fell out of the letter as she unfolded it. The letter was only one page and the paper was yellowed. Bucky's terrible handwriting stared up at her and she pressed the paper to her nose, inhaling the scent of dirt and sweat, but somehow Bucky's scent wiggled its way through. Darla crossed her legs on the bed and bit her lip to contain her smile.

'Dimple,

Happy Valentine's day! It's not Valentine's day yet here but I figured if I sent ya this a month earlier ya'd get it on Valentine's day. I hoped it worked, ya know I'm apples at math. Not like you though, ya so smart. I hope ya not missin' me to bad. Hopefully not like I'm missin' you. And believe me I'm missin' you. The guys in my unit aren't nearly as pretty. Speakin' of the guys, ya better not be cheatin' on me! I know ya beautiful and all and I'm just a schmuck but I love ya! Ha I'm just kiddin' dimple. But I got plans for me and you. We're goin' places baby, I promise. I'm gonna buy ya anything ya want. Pick an animal and I'll get ya a fur. And a big diamond ring. I promise. I'd buy ya the world if I could. I gotta go, but I'mma put a poppy in the envelope so ya can't say I didn't get ya flowers!

Your Jamie

P.S. One of the guys got ahold of my letters and now calls me that Thanks dimple'

Darla read the letter over and over again before pressing it to her chest and laying back on Rosie's bed. She closed her eyes and began to hum the song she heard earlier quietly to herself, "My funny valentine…"


	9. The Gambler

(A/N: Song for this chapter is 'The Gambler' by fun.)

Darla Lorraine smiled prettily at a patient as she took their pulse. She was now eighteen and a full fledged nurse. Some of the baby fat of her face had melted off to make way for sculpted features, though her dimples still remained.

Her family life was now drastically different, for her ma and pop had died the year before. Both of them catching pneumonia. Darla had used all she had learned from nursing school and did all she could for her parents, but they still passed. Her father died first, then her mother was soon after, though Darla thinks that she died from a broken heart rather than pneumonia.

Now it was just Roselyn and Darla in the apartment. The only thing that changed in the apartment was that Roselyn now slept in their parent's bedroom while Darla stayed in their old one. They both contributed to the rent and bills, Darla with her job as a nurse and Roselyn with her job as a maid. The house would get a little crowded soon however, since Roselyn was now three months pregnant.

The Frederick sister's had done alright for themselves and each of them had their own role in the household. Roselyn would clean and Darla would cook. Darla cooked just like their mother and would bake a pie every Friday. Occasionally, Steve would join Darla for dinner since Roselyn was almost never home for supper and he had nowhere else to go. Sometimes the boy would even spend the night at the Frederick's home, always sleeping on the couch of course. Steve always seemed to get into trouble, sometimes coming to Darla's apartment bloody and bruised, but the young nurse would always patch him up and fix him a plate. The Barnes' had unfortunately moved sometime after Bucky left, not being able to afford the rent anymore.

Bucky and Darla had kept in touch by letters, though they were few and far between since they took so long to reach their destinations. But the couple still would write letters, Darla's always being over three pages long while Bucky's were only two at the most. Darla always sprayed her letters with perfume and would press lipsticked kisses by her signature.

Darla missed Bucky an awful lot and sometimes, when the letters were late, she would worry that something happened to him. But that feeling would always go away when the postman came. Like many of the other nurses, she had a guy in the war and her colleagues would be a support system for her.

"Bye Shirley!" Darla's voice rang out as she grabbed her purse. Her shift was finally over and she was off for the weekend. She planned to sleep for at least eight hours and stay in bed all day. Pushing her bangs out of her face, the young woman waited for the two other nurses that got off at the same time as her, for they would walk together. Marilyn and Vivian laughed with Darla as they all skipped down the stairs, chatting away. When they reached the bottom of the steps, they turned to walk, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey nurse!"

Darla's smile dropped at the voice and her two friends looked at her confusedly. The young woman slowly turned around and put a hand over her mouth as her eyes met familiar blues. Leaning against a light pole with a smirk on his lips and a cleft in his chin was James Buchanan Barnes. He was wearing a light green military uniform with a brown belt around his waist and his hat on slightly lopsided. He bounced on his feet and smirked at her once more, looking at her expectantly. Darla let out a scream as she ran to Bucky, the soldier catching her and lifting her up. He lowered her to his lips, the pair nearly sucking the life out of each other.

When he put her down she had tears in her eyes. With a frown, Darla hit Bucky's arm, "Where ya been idiot?! I haven't gotten a letter from ya in weeks!"

"Cool down cookie," Bucky grinned at the short woman, pressing a kiss to her nose. "I was workin', tryna find my way back to ya!"

Her dimples made an appearance as she smiled, her hands cupping his cheeks. "Oh I'm so glad to have ya back in one piece, Jamie!"

"I'm happy to be back with ya too, dimple." Bucky said, pinching the woman's cheek. He offered her his arm and she wrapped hers around his as they began to walk home.

Darla looked up at her guy with a smile, sighing happily. "Ya look different, soldier." She noted and Bucky smirked.

"That's Sergeant to ya, civilian." The man smugly smiled, "Sergeant James Barnes."

"Ooo well excuse me, Serg." Darla teased, before asking, "Does that mean I can't call ya Jamie anymore?"

"Ya can call me whatever ya like, baby." Bucky acquiesced with a grin, leaning down and pecking her cheek. Darla smirked but said nothing, reveling in the fact that he was home with her.

"Ya know," He started, glancing down at her. "Ya look different too, dimple. More 'woman-like'."

"What does that mean, Serg?" Darla implored with an offended look on her face. "What did I look like before? A man?"

Bucky threw his head back in a laugh and shook his head. "No darlin', I just mean ya lost some baby fat and ya cut ya hair, that's all. Ya look like a proper woman now."

Darla rolled her eyes and squeezed his bicep. "Ya look like a proper man now, Jamie. Ya finally gained some muscle."

Bucky grinned and retorted, "It's all for you, my darlin' Darla."

When the pair reached the apartment, Darla unlocked the door and they hurried in. Darla put her things away in her room while Bucky took off his hat and looked around the place.

The copper girl leaned against the doorframe and watched him with a fond grin. He had drastically changed from the boy who used to live across from her; he was now a man. It honestly seemed quite silly for her to call him Jamie, he looked more like a James now.

Darla stood up straight and walked to the kitchen. "Ya hungry, Serg? I got some apple pie with ya name on it."

Bucky nodded enthusiastically and sat at the kitchen table, placing his hat on the wood. "Sure could go for some of ya pie. Now I can finally judge it to see if it's as good as ya ma's."

Darla rolled her eyes as she cut a slice of pie for the sergeant. Like old times, she put a scoop of ice cream on the plate and poured him a glass of milk. She sat the meal in front of him and sat down, her knuckles under her chin.

Bucky ate a forkful of ice cream and pie, slowly chewing. Darla's bright eyes looked on eagerly, anxiously anticipating his reaction. After the first forkful, Bucky divided right in and finished the pie within moments.

"So?" Darla asked, a smug smile on her face.

Bucky held up a lone finger as he gulped down the glass of milk. When he was finished he leaned back in his chair, a hand on his belly. "Fantastic… Can I have another slice?" He breathed out and Darla laughed, taking his plate from him.

"Sure Jamie." She fixed him another slice and a dollop of ice cream, placing the plate in front of him. She got the milk out and poured him another glass then sat down in front of him once again.

"Ya not going ta' eat?" Bucky asked with his mouth full, crumbs falling.

Darla scowled at him and gingerly wiped his chin with a napkin. "No, I'm just happy to see ya eatin' in my kitchen again." The copper girl smiled, brushing the bangs out of her eyes.

Bucky paused for a minute and sat back, grinning at little Darla Lorraine. He could get used to this, her serving him food and wiping his face. The image of the girl with a rounded belly, barefoot and baking came into his mind and he smiled behind his milk glass.

"Whatchu' over there smiling about Sergeant?" Darla asked, taking his empty plate from him.

"Nothin' darlin'. Just happy." He surmised as he covered his mouth to burp. Darla rolled her eyes but giggled nonetheless as she washed the plate.

Bucky got up from his chair and stood behind her, his hands on her hips. Darla's head tilted to the side and Bucky nuzzled into her neck.

"I missed ya Darla." He muttered, swaying them back and forth. "Ya always smelt so pretty."

Darla laughed and turned around his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and as she caught sight of the milk on his upper lip she snickered. Standing on the tips of her toes, she kissed him, licking the milk off his lip. Bucky groaned and tilted his head to the side, sliding his tongue in her mouth.

The Romani man lifted the young woman up and sat her on the countertop, her legs spreading for him. His hands ran up her legs, groaning when he felt a garter belt beneath her uniform. "When does Rosie get home?" He breathed the question, nibbling on her neck.

"She's probably on her way now." Darla moaned out. Bucky pulled back with a smirk and pulled her to the edge of the counter. "We've got time then." He began to shrug his jacket off but Darla placed her hands on top of his.

"Keep it on Sergeant Barnes." She demanded with a wicked grin.

Bucky nodded to her and smirked. "Whatever ya say nurse." He muttered as he popped the buttons of her dress. The tall sergeant peppered kisses along her chest, pulling the cups of her brassiere down and nipping at her nipples. She reached down and unbuttoned his trousers, slipping his cock out of the hole. Bucky pulled her panties to the side and was inside her in one quick beat.

The couple let out a shaky breath together, the both of them not having had sexual contact in a long while. In less than fifteen minutes, Darla and Bucky had both came.

Bucky pressed a long kiss to Darla's lips before buttoning his pants. The copper girl buttoned her dress back up and ran a hand through her, now sweated out, hair.

"I'm gonna go find Stevie." Bucky informed her, fixing his hat on his head. "When I get back I'm takin' ya out Darla Dimple."

Darla replied by raising her hand in a mock salute and winking, her indented smile lighting his heart. He bit his lip and saluted back, closing the door behind him.

The young woman smiled to herself as she took a bath, cleaning her work day away. She almost wanted to stay dirty, liking how the smell of Bucky was on her. When she was clean, she dried herself off and put on some sexy lingerie; a dark red bra, panty and garter set. After she secured her garter belt to her stockings, she sat at her vanity and spritzed perfume on her neck and wrists. She brushed her hair out before rolling small curlers into it, wanting big, voluptuous bangs for the occasion. She lined her eyes with black liner and curled her eyelashes with a curler. She then applied bright, apple red lipstick to her lips, puckering them playfully in the mirror.

A knock sounded at the door and Darla looked up, surprised that Bucky would be back so quickly. She hurried to the door and opened it, only to shriek when she saw Bucky wasn't alone. She quickly slammed the door shut, her cheeks tinted red.

Steve sure got an eyeful when Darla opened the door in red lingerie. It seemed to have shocked both of the boys because they were both standing there with wide eyes. Bucky came to first and hit Steve in the back of the head, making the short boy jump.

Darla ran to her room and wrapped a silk robe around herself before opening the door once again. "Sorry." She muttered as they passed by her, Steve staring a little too hard. Darla did a double take when she saw the short boy was bleeding. "Steven Grant Rogers!" She exclaimed and his face turned red.

"Yes?" He asked, embarrassed, thinking she had caught him staring.

"Ya got into another fight? I thought I told ya to take it easy!" The copper girl reprimanded him, a glare in her almond eyes.

"I saved him from some bozo in the alley behind the movie theater." Bucky informed her, removing his hat.

"I had him on the ropes!" Steve insisted, only to grimace when Darla hit him over the head.

"'Had him on the ropes!' He says coming to me with a busted lip!" Darla chided the blonde like he was her child. "Get in the bathroom so I can clean ya up, Stevie."

Bucky grinned at how his best friend obeyed his girl with his head down in shame. It was almost domestic.

Darla dabbed at Steve's lip with a cloth, shaking her head lightly. "Christ Stevie, ya gonna get really hurt one day. Ya need to be more careful."

Steve's blue eyes looked up at Darla with a frown. His long eyelashes fluttered as he whispered out, "Sorry for makin' ya worry."

The copper girl's glare softened, "What am I gonna do if something happens ta ya, huh? With Bucky gone, who's gonna take care a' me?"

"It's more like ya takin' care of me, Darla." Steve muttered, wincing as the alcohol hit his lip.

Darla's thumb brushed over his cheek and she shook her head. "Look, ya lip doesn't look that bad, the swelling should go down with a bowl of ice cream." She smiled at the boy and he managed a smile back, placing his hand on top of hers. "Let's go big shot." She helped him off the toilet and ruffled his hair, the pair of them walking in the kitchen where Bucky had fixed himself another piece of pie.

"Lord have mercy Jamie!" The copper girl exclaimed as Steve sat down. "Ya only been back one day and ya already eatin' me out of house and home!"

"Oh don't be like that dimple!" Bucky pouted, a mouthful of pie, "I been eatin' concrete for the last two years."

Darla rolled her eyes and placed a bowl of ice cream in front of Steve, along with a piece of pie.

Steve shook his head at the portion she gave him. "I can't eat all this, Darla."

She smiled sweetly, pinching the older boy's cheek. "Eat up Stevie, don't insult me."

"Why does he get ta' eat so much?" Bucky asked with a teasing frown.

Darla sat on his lap and pecked his cheek. "It's because I like him better than ya." She said, winking at Steve. "If you'll excuse me gentleman, I gotta change."

The copper girl got up from Bucky's lap and he smacked her bottom, making her smack his head. His laughter boomed through the apartment and Darla shook her fist at him teasingly. She went to her room and closed the door, then took her dress out the closet.

It was a dress that was white with black polka-dots and quarter sleeves that went to her knees. The skirt was full and flowy, moving every time she did, and a black belt was wrapped around her waist. The dress was cut low into her breasts, but it did not show enough cleavage to be considered indecent.

After Darla put her dress on, she put on sheer, white stockings and got to work on her hair. She pulled out her curlers one by one, her hair falling to the middle of her neck. She then pined half her hair back, leaving her bangs hanging in her face. The copper girl placed faux pearls in her ears and a pearl necklace around her neck before standing up and sliding a pair of black heels on.

With a final spritz of perfume, she was ready. She grabbed her purse and opened the door, walking into the living room.

Bucky and Steve were sitting on the couch chatting with Roselyn, the elder boy feeling her rounded belly, when all the noise stopped. The two boys stared at Darla in shock, their mouths agape.

Roselyn looked at her little sister with a smirk, raising herself off the couch. "I suppose you'll be out late tonight?" Darla nodded at her sister with a smile and the elder girl stuck a finger in one of her cheeks. "Ya were always the cute one, Darla Lorraine." She quipped as she walked into her room, shutting the door.

Darla turned back to the boys with a grin. "Ready ta' go?" She asked excitedly and they both nodded, Steve nudging Bucky inconspicuously.

The trio of friends then took their leave, walking downtown. Darla was totally in the dark to where they were going until they arrived. They were at the 'World Exposition of Tomorrow' exhibit, sponsored by Howard Stark himself. The bright lights of the sign and the fireworks above excited Darla and the young woman was practically buzzing.

"This is going to be so fun!" The copper woman exclaimed her eyes going from one attraction the the next. She accidently left behind Bucky and Steve, skipping down the steps and running to an exhibit.

Bucky chuckled at the girl and shook his head, turning to Steve who was looking at him with a frown. "What?" The Romani man asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Ya need to tell her." Steve urged quietly.

The sergeant shook his head, "I don't wanna spoil her night." He said as they caught up with a grinning Darla.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!"

Darla looked back excitedly at Bucky as the car lifted off of the ground. "Holy cow." The sergeant muttered dryly and Darla nudged his arm, only to jump back when the car suddenly hit the stage. Bucky smirked down at her smugly and she rolled her eyes. "Hey Steve," The blue-eyed boy said turning around, only to find that his friend was gone.

Darla looked behind her, searching for a short man with blonde hair, but she had no luck. "For a little guy he's always gettin' into trouble." The copper girl chatted to her boyfriend, shaking her head.

"I'm sure he'll turn up," Bucky comforted, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go play some games, eh? I'll buy ya a candied apple."

The sergeant's words fell on mute ears as the nurse bit her lip, her eyes still darting around for Steve. "He's probably at the recruitin' station…" She muttered, more to herself.

"He'll be fine babe," Bucky stressed, standing in front of the short woman. "Now how's about you and me go dancin'? I got some new moves I wanna show ya."

The nurse shook her head, "He's going to get caught forgin' documents and be sent to prison! God Stevie can't survi-"

"Marry me."

Darla paused and her almond eyes widened. She licked her lips, looking up at Bucky's blue eyes. "What?" She whispered, barely audible.

Bucky took off his hat and ran a hand through his brunette hair, swallowing thickly before beginning to ramble. "Doll I haven't been completely honest with ya, and it's entirely my fault but I have to tell ya that they're shipping me off to England tomorrow and I was scared to tell you because I didn't want to ruin ya night, but I've loved ya since I was seventeen and every time I thought I wasn't gonna come home I'd look at ya picture and pray to God above that I'd be able to come back to you and give you those babies ya wanted and I want to spend the rest of my life with ya, even if I only live a day more." Bucky paused and finally took a big breath before getting down on one knee. He grabbed her hand in his and breathed, "Darla Lorraine will ya marry me?"


	10. All I Ask

(A/N: The song for this chapter is 'All I Ask' by Adele. We still have a long way to go folks so don't get discouraged!)

At seven o'clock Friday night, James Buchanan Barnes and Darla Lorraine Frederick were at a little chapel down the street from their old apartment. They were standing in front of a priest with their hands joined, staring at the person they both loved the most. Darla still had on her dress from the expo, though Bucky let her borrow his hat and she had pined white mesh to the top of it, using it as a veil. For her bouquet, she had one red rose. Before they left the expo, Steve had stumbled upon them again and was now acting as the lone witness to their union.

Though the wedding was impromptu, Darla could not stop grinning as the priest performed the service. It was taking everything she could to not start crying happy tears. Bucky beamed down at his bride. She looked so beautiful in her makeshift veil, her skin glowing with happiness.

"James Buchanan Barnes," The priest's voice echoed through the chapel, "Do you take Darla Lorraine Frederick for you lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Bucky's blue eyes shined, "I do." He grinned down at his bride.

The priest then turned to the nurse, "Darla Lorraine Frederick, do you take James Buchanan Barnes for you lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She whispered to her groom, her eyes on his.

"You may exchange rings now." The priest said, and Bucky nodded, letting go of Darla's hand to take his dog tags off.

"With this ring, eh," Bucky chuckled, and corrected himself, "Chain, I thee wed." He finished, placing the dog tags around his bride's neck.

Darla's face dropped and she bit her lip, "I don't have a ring." She whispered to the priest.

"It is fine my child, only the woman truly needs a ring." The priest assured her with a smile. The copper girl nodded and turned back to Bucky with a smile. "With my love, I thee wed." The nurse improvised.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Bucky lifted the veil off of her face then grabbed the woman by the waist and dipped her, pressing his lips to hers. The sound of Steve's applause and cheers boomed through the small chapel as the couple kissed like mad.

"Alright, alright." The priest chided, "We're in a church." Darla's face flushed as Bucky sat her up right, his grin wider than the Brooklyn bridge. "Come and sign your marriage certificate children."

With bright eyes and a beaming smile, Bucky signed his name first. 'James Buchanan Barnes'. When he was finished he handed the pen to Darla, his fingers brushing against hers. The copper nurse bit her lip to contain her smile as she signed her new name on the slip of paper. 'Darla Frederick Barnes.' Steve then signed his name on the the witness line before kissing Darla on the cheek and hugging Bucky.

The trio walked out of the chapel, marriage certificate in hand and walked the lit streets of Brooklyn. "The two of ya are finally hitched!" Steve exclaimed with a grin. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs." The blonde boy chimed as he made a move to leave the couple.

"Where ya goin' Stevie? Ya just as a part of this as us!" Darla pouted, not seeing her husband shake his head behind her.

Steve laughed as Bucky's face but shook his head at Darla. "I'm going home, but I'll see ya later Darla. Be careful Bucky." With a final hug, Steve was on his way home and the newly weds were alone.

Darla yelped as Bucky suddenly lifted her up, her hands going around his neck. "What are ya doin' Jamie?"

"I'm carryin' my wife to the bar we first danced at, what does it look like?" Bucky retorted with a smirk, "We gotta take our newlywed pictures." The copper woman rolled her eyes but giggled nonetheless, letting him carry her. When they arrived to the bar, they went straight for the photobooth. Taking a total of twelve pictures, a strip for each of them, they made their way back to the apartment.

Bucky carried Darla the whole way, pressing constant kisses on her cheeks. Once they were in her room, Bucky stuck a chair under the door and turned the lamp on as Darla laid on the bed.

"Misses Barnes." He nodded to her with a wicked grin, starting to take off his uniform.

"Sergeant Barnes." She retorted, starting to undo her dress. Bucky shook his head at her, "Let me do that, darlin'." The nurse nodded and just watched him get undressed, biting her lip. When Bucky was down to his boxers, he crawled on the double bed towards her, stopping at her legs.

The older boy gingerly removed each of her patent black heels, then kissed the arches of both her feet. He kissed her toes, her ankles, and her knees before going to the other leg. He slowly spread her legs, placing his head between them and nibbled on each of her thighs.

Bucky slowly raised Darla up and undid the belt of her dress, sliding it off of her. She was left in her lingerie set from earlier and her stockings, though Bucky wanted her to keep those on. The Romani man leaned back, his eyes dancing over her body. He let out a low whistle, his blue eyes playful, and smirked up at his bride. "Ya lookin' good Misses Barnes."

Darla smiled shyly, a stark contrast to the deep red she had on, and winked at her husband. She sat up and grabbed his face, pressing her lips to his. "Ya lookin' better Mister Barnes." She muttered on his lips, kissing the indent of his chin. She reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra, slipping it off her shoulders. Bucky's mouth was instantly on her chest, his hand sliding down and rubbing her through her underwear. The nurse's hand reached into her husband's boxers and palmed him, causing the brunette man to groan.

Bucky quickly switched their positions, sitting in front of Darla with his back against the headboard. "Come 'ere." He motioned to her, his boxers now off. The copper woman sat on her husband's lap, slowly sinking down on the sergeant's cock. Bucky's large hands were on Darla's shapely thighs, kneading them as she slowly started to move. Her hands were on his shoulders as she bit her lip at the new sensation. He was going very deep within her and it felt as though he was in her abdomen. Her head lulled back as she started to move faster, her clit brushing against his pubic hair.

Bucky watched his wife in amazement, pressing his lips against her bared neck. Feeling a sudden burst of pleasure, he accidently thrusted up into her sharply, making her gasp. "Sorry." He muttered, but his wife shook her head. "Do it again Jamie." She whimpered out, causing him to groan at her plead. He obeyed her wish and repeated the action, again and again.

Darla's nails dug into Bucky's shoulders, though he found the pain pleasurable. The copper nurse tried to match her husband's pace with her hips, but her legs started to buckle. Bucky's jaw clenched as he felt her tighten around him and the pads of his fingers dug into his wife's thighs. "Ya like that darlin'?" He muttered, his blue eyes trained on her fluttering ones. Darla nodded, biting her lip to keep her moans in. Not satisfied with her answer, Bucky landed a sharp slap to her bottom. Darla jumped and let out a loud moan, burying her face in her husband's neck. "Use your words Darla."

"Yes!" She replied loudly into his neck, "I love it Jamie." Her thighs were burning but she did not feel any pain, only sharp bursts of pleasure. It only took minutes for the both of them to cum, breathing harshly on each other. After the marriage was consummated, the newlywed couple laid in bed, arms wrapped around each other.

"Rosie sure seems happy." Bucky muttered, his fingers trailing up and down Darla's arm.

Darla nodded, her fingers playing with Bucky's other hand. "Yeah, her and Abe are supposed ta' get married in May; my little niece is due in June."

Bucky chuckled, his chest vibrating against Darla's ear. "How do ya know it's a girl?"

"Woman's intuition."

The sergeant laughed louder and shook his head. He pecked his wife's forehead, "Imma buy ya a ring, dimple. I swear."

Darla shrugged a yawn emitting from her mouth. She closed her eyes and replied sleepily, "Ya don't have to Jamie. I'm happy just knowin' ya love me."

"I do." Bucky assured her, though it fell onto deaf ears as Darla had fallen asleep. The Romani boy pressed a kiss to her hair and glared into the darkness with a frown. He just got back and he would have to leave her again, though this time he was leaving a wife and not a sweetheart. He clenched his jaw. It wasn't fair. He was one of the lucky people to have found his soulmate and he would be away from her for most of his life. What a cruel trick for God to play.

Bucky stayed up all night clutching Darla to his chest, scared of letting her go. At five in the morning, he got up from the bed and got dressed, tucking Darla in. He pressed a kiss on her forehead before heading out, wanting to do one last thing for her before he left. Within thirty minutes he was back home with a note, a flower and a gift. He arranged all of these things on her night stand, before placing one last kiss on her lips. Then he was gone.

Darla woke up at ten in the morning to an empty bed. Tears slipped out of her eyes before she could stop them. Sitting up in her bed, she looked on her nightstand to find a few gifts.

Her photostrip from last night, her white mesh veil, a white rose and a sterling silver ring were all placed around a white piece of paper. The nurse picked up the note and it read:

'Dear Darla Dimple,

I wanted ta' leave ya a note to remind ya that ya made the biggest mistake a' ya life last night by marryin' a schmuck like me.

I love ya Misses Barnes,

Jamie

PS. I hope you like the ring.'


	11. Wake Up Alone

(A/N: Guys we're making it! I really don't want this story to end but ugh... The song for this chapter is 'Wake Up Alone' by Amy Winehouse)

Darla 'Dimple' Barnes had never been so sad. It seemed as if she was alone in this world now, for Bucky had gone overseas, Roselyn had gotten married and had her baby, and Steve had been recruited into the army. Her little Brooklyn apartment was a lot bigger when she was the only one there. The copper girl had a maternal soul, she always had to be taking care of someone, but with an empty nest the mother bird had no one to care for. It also didn't help that she was now a married woman, but had no husband to show for it.

So it was no surprise that when the opportunity came for her to finally be an army nurse, she jumped at it. The army sent her a plane ticket the next week and she packed her bags the next day, in a hurry to get away from Brooklyn. She gave a spare key to her sister, kissed her on the cheek then hopped on a military plane to Italy.

The ride was bumpy and it kind of scared the young nurse since it was her first time flying, but her excitement outweighed her fear. She was going to finally live her dream as an army nurse, the thing she had been working at since she was sixteen years old.

When she arrived at the American army base, she was happy to find that she was treated no differently than any of the other white nurses. The army only cared about her abilities and not the color of her skin. The only real problem she had was with soldiers hitting on her and being inappropriate, but she could handle that kind of thing. Though she had only been working for a few weeks, she had managed to make a friend in Peggy Carter, the both of them bonding over having to deal with adversities and the stupidity of men.

Today, the base was a buzz with chatter about a performance from 'Captain America', or more so, the dancers that traveled with the 'hero'. The camp had been somber that whole week because a group of soldiers were captured by a rebel camp when they were carrying out a mission. Maimed and dead bodies were being delivered back to the camp daily, which kept Darla busy in the medical tent.

Darla's superior had given her the day off, citing that the poor girl had worked twelve hour days for a week straight. The nurse hadn't changed out of her uniform though, just in case they needed extra help in the medical tent.

Darla stood next to her friend Peggy in the back of the audience, watching as 'Captain America' got heckled by the soldiers. She squinted her eyes, trying to see the masked performer on stage. "I can't even see 'em from back here." She complained and Peggy chuckled.

"Oh believe me, he's a sight for sore eyes." The brunette woman smiled at her friend.

"Yeah?" Darla turned to Peggy with a dark eyebrow raised. "Ya seen him without the mask?" Peggy cleared her throat and nodded, her face suddenly flushed. The nurse smirked, "Ya sweet on the Captain, eh?" She teased, laughing at Peggy's reddened face.

"What are you talking about? Of course not." The agent frowned, a glare in her brown eyes. "Don't be silly."

"That's about three aversions right there, Peg." Darla giggled, "I can't believe it! Old ironsides Carter has a crush on a man who wears tights!"

"Oh shut up." Peggy nudged her friend, before continuing with a smile, "I just think he has nice eyes."

Darla snickered under her breath and turned back to the show, frowning when she saw the masked performer rush off the stage. "There's ya cue, lovergirl." The copper girl smirked at her friend, who glared at her as she walked off.

Darla stayed put and watched the girls dance, though her mind was somewhere else. Usually when the copper woman was alone, her mind would wander to Bucky, wondering where he was in the world and if he was safe. Her fingers fiddled with her dog tags, her ring hanging from the chain as she remembered the morning after her wedding with a smile.

Though the ring was a sweet gesture by Bucky, the schmuck didn't know that rings had sizes and the piece of metal was too big for her to wear on her ring finger. Being the creative girl she was, Darla put the ring on her chain with her dog tags, that way she would still be reminded of him every time she heard the chain jingle.

Figuring it was time for her to stop daydreaming, Darla decided to return to the medical tent to see if they needed any help. She pulled the flap back on the tent and smiled at her friend Lucy, who was wrapping a soldier's hand.

"Heya Darla." The blonde woman smiled, her perfect curls bouncing. "What are you doing here? If Sergeant Davis sees you in here he'll blow a gasket!"

Darla rolled her eyes with a pout, "I know, I know! But It's so boring having a day off! Ya know all I do is work anyways!"

Lucy clicked her tongue, telling the soldier he was free to go. She turned to her copper friend and shook her head. "Your lucky you got a day off, hun! I wish I could be off today to watch that cute Captain America on stage," The pale girl paused, "And off." She finished with a wink.

Darla snorted out a laugh, "All you gals are in love with that Captain America! Personally, I don't see it the appeal." The copper nurse shrugged, sitting on a patient bed and cleaning her nails.

"Well all of us can't have a sweetheart like yours, Darla." Lucy grinned, pulling on Darla's chain.

The almond-eyed girl flashed a dimpled smile to her friend, before changing the subject. "Do ya even know the guy's real name?"

The blonde nurse nodded. She looked both ways and leaned in like she was telling Darla a secret, "My girl friend is one of the chorus girls, she told me his name was Steve Rogers."

Darla's face scrunched up in confusion and her brows furrowed. "Steve Rogers?"

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, she said he's from Brooklyn." She said as an afterthought.

Darla Lorraine said nothing in return, only walking out of the tent with a confused look on her face. It couldn't be her little Stevie from Brooklyn… The guy who used to put newspaper in his shoes because they didn't fit or the guy she patched up nearly every week for getting in a scuffle. It couldn't be… Captain USA or whatever he called himself was too tall, too buff, too...cute, to be her Stevie.

On the other hand, it could be him. She hadn't heard from him in six months and he did join the army… But as a performer? Her Stevie would never! But he did really want to join the military…

Darla stumbled upon a tent where Peggy and the performer speaking to each other in hushed tones. "You heard the Colonel," Peggy's voiced chimed, "Your friend is most likely dead." Darla furrowed her eyebrows and stood by the entrance of the tent, listening.

"Ya don't know that!" A voice that sounded eerily similar to Steve's replied.

"Even so he's devising a strategy if he detects-" Peggy was cut off by the performer.

"By the time he's done that, it'll be too late!"

Darla accidently opened the flap of the tent further and Peggy caught her friend's eye first. The British woman cleared her throat and Steve's head whipped around to the entrance.

"Ehm, Nurse Darla Barnes, this is Captain Steve Rogers." Peggy introduced the two, though it was not needed.

Little Darla from Brooklyn walked towards her friend slowly and with wide eyes. She looked up at the man before and placed a hand on his cheek, shocking Peggy. The young woman searched the man's blue eyes before smiling slightly, for she had seen Steve. Darla let out a relieved sigh as she embraced the performer and his arms went around her. "Christ Stevie," She breathed, pulling back from him. "The heck happened ta ya?"

"I joined the army." He replied with a smirk.

Peggy cleared her throat and looked between the two of them suspiciously. "You know each other, then?"

Steve turned pink at the accusation and tried to stammer out a response while Darla shook her head with a laugh. "No, no, no, Peggy! Steve and I grew up together in Brooklyn! He's like a brother ta me. Right, Stevie?"

Steve nodded, affirming what she had said. "I was at her wedding." He added the useless information which made Darla laugh once again. He turned to his friend with a smile, but it soon turned to a frown. "We gotta catch up some other time, Darla." He told the short woman, "I got somethin' I gotta do first."

Darla's eyebrows furrowed, "What happened? What's goin' on?"

Peggy decided to bug into the conversation, hoping Darla would be able to talk some sense into her friend. "Captain Rogers here thinks he can save the 10-"

"Eighth!" Steve interrupted her with a hard stare, "The 108th that were captured by HYDRA." He tried to pass a message to Peggy with his eyes. The British woman minutely nodded at him.

"Christ Stevie!" Darla exclaimed, turning back to her friend. "You'll get hurt!"

Steve shook his head with a small smile, "Ya still tryna be my ma after all these years?"

The nurse's glare softened, though she shook her head. "This isn't the streets of Brooklyn anymore Stevie! This is war! These men could kill ya or worse! I can't let that happen."

"It isn't your call to make, Darla." Steve informed her, his tone authoritative. It was taking everything in him not to tell Darla that her husband was being held in the camp.

Darla pursed her lips but nodded, already seeing that more than Steve's appearance had changed. Her little Stevie had grown into a man, seemingly overnight. "Just be careful, alright?" She whispered to him, placing a loving hand on his cheek.

"I will Darla," Steve muttered, pinching her cheek. "I will."

The nurse waved his hand away from her face and replied sternly, "If ya die I'll kill ya."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Steve saluted her with a wink.


	12. Remedy

(A/N: We still have a ways to go. The song for this chapter is 'Remedy' by Adele.)

That night, Darla could barely sleep. In the little tent that she had to share with Lucy, she stared into the darkness, waiting for a head of blonde hair to come trotting into camp. Her fingers were fiddling with her wedding ring, slipping it on and off her finger.

It was essentially a suicide mission and the fact that Steve went by himself didn't make his chances any better. Little Stevie from Brooklyn's personality hadn't changed and he was just as stubborn as ever. Though she could not say the same about his looks…

What had happened to him? Had the army really changed him that much? It was crazy to think that all the advertisements and flyers for Captain America were really just pictures of her Stevie. It was equally crazy to think that the shy blue-eyed boy was a nationwide famous performer. Darla could only imagine what Bucky would think about Steve's new look. The copper nurse chuckled lightly to herself as she finally fell asleep.

Darla awoke with the sunlight streaming into her tent. She looked over to Lucy's cot, only to see that the blonde nurse was had already left. Darla's eyes widened in realization and she jumped out of bed, hurriedly putting her uniform on. She yanked her headscarf off her head and picked the pins from her hair, making sure her pressed hair laid down straight. She then put her nurse's hat and shoes on before running toward the medical tent. She bumped into Peggy on her way.

"Is everything alright, Darla?" The British brunette asked her friend with a concerned look.

Darla nodded, "I'm fine, I just overslept."

Peggy laughed, "Well you missed quite a show this morning." She took notice of Darla's furrowed brows and continued, "Captain Rogers returned with all of the missing soldiers."

Darla gasped, a hand over her mouth. "What?"

Peggy nodded, "It was about an hour ago, they're all in the medical tent now."

With that statement, Darla remembered she was late for work. "I'll talk to ya later, Peg." She yelled as she ran to the medical tent where a long line of soldiers stood.

"Barnes!" Her superior exclaimed, a glare in his brown eyes. "Where were you?" Darla opened her mouth to answer but the old man held up a silencing hand. "It doesn't matter, you have a very important patient waiting for you. He said he would only let you patch him up."

Darla nodded and hurried into her area in the medical tent. She pulled the flap back and grinned when she saw it was her favorite blonde. Steve looked up at her with his boyish grin and the nurse wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Christ Stevie!" She exclaimed, pulling away from him. "I thought for sure ya were a goner! But ya alive! And ya saved all those people!" She took a breath and smiled, her dimples prominent. Her eyes shined as she looked at her friend, "I'm so proud of ya."

"Thanks Darla." Steve smiled, pinching her cheek. "That's all I really wanted. For you and Buck to be proud of me."

"I'm sure Jamie is proud of ya too, Stevie." Darla assured him, ruffling his hair. Steve smiled thinly before getting up from the medical table. "Whatcha doin'? Don't I have to treat ya wounds?"

Steve shook his head, "I'm fine Darla. Ya should really tend ta' some of the other soldiers here."

"Aw no," Darla started with a pout, "Ya don't need me anymore…" She finished sadly.

"Hey, don't think that way," Steve said, his hands on the short woman's shoulders. "I'll always need my favorite nurse." He chimed, pinching her cheek.

The copper woman smiled, once again hugging Steve. "I'm so happy ya alright." The captain pecked Darla on the forehead before leaving the medical tent. Darla walked out of her tent and making her rounds. She checked vitals of the soldiers and bandaged scrapes.

"Mlle vous êtes très belle." The soldier muttered to the nurse with a smirk.

Darla furrowed her brows, "What?"

"I said 'You're a very pretty' nurse. Anyone ever tell you that?" A dark-skinned soldier named Gabe complimented her as she wrapped his hand.

Darla laughed and nodded. "Yes they have, lift ya hand for me soldier."

"Is that a Brooklyn accent I hear?" Gabe inquired before informing her, "I'm from New York myself." The copper woman hummed in response. "You know, I'm a very close friend of Captain America's." The soldier boasted with a grin.

The nurse smirked, but did not look up from his hand. "Are ya?"

Gabe nodded, "Sure am, we go way back."

Darla was about to burst the soldier's bubble when Lucy up to her. "Hey Darla, Sergeant Davis is putting you on patient watch for the guy in Tent 1-3."

The copper nurse nodded, "Okay I'll be right there, Luce." The blonde nurse nodded and walked away from them. "Ya all done, Private." Darla said, packing up her supplies. She turned to leave but Gabe grabbed her hand.

"Can I see you again, Nurse?" He asked, his brown eyes hopeful.

"Sorry Private," Darla held up her dog chain, "I'm spoken for."

Private Gabe snapped his fingers, muttering a curse. "All the pretty ones always are."

Darla laughed and said goodbye to her new friend, walking to Tent 1-3. Whoever she was going to be looking after in the tent must have been a high ranking official for him to have his own medical tent. She carried her nurses bag with her, tugging her white dress down. She took a deep breath before pulling the flap back.

The copper nurse put her supplies on a medical table. "Good morning sir, my name is Darla Barnes and I'm gonna to be ya nurse today." She greeted as she laid out her tools. "Now let's see what we've got." She finished as she turned around. The copper nurse dropped her stethoscope on the ground as her eyes met blues. "Oh my God."

"Hey Nurse Barnes." Her husband's raspy voice croaked out, "Ya wanna play doctor with me?"

Darla's put a hand over her mouth as tears trailed down her face. Bucky looked horrible and he had definite signs of being tortured. He had scars on his face and for the first time in her life she saw him without a clean shave. He also looked exhausted, with deep bags under his eyes.

"Oh Jamie." Darla muttered sitting on the side of his medical bed. Her hands cupped his dirty face as she uttered, "What did they do to ya?"

Bucky clenched his jaw but said nothing in reply, only turning and kissing the palm of her hand. Tears welled up in his eyes but he did not let them fall, not in front of his Darla. "Ya finally achieved yar dream, eh? A nurse in the army!" His voice was raspy and tired but he still tried to sound excited for her.

"Yeah Jamie." Darla tried to smile but it faltered, tears running down her face. She got up from the bed and got her medical supplies again. She put the stethoscope over her ears and placed it on his heart, hearing the rapid thumps.

Bucky kept up the conversation, trying to take her mind off of his condition. "Did the ring fit?" He asked.

Darla shook her head and took the chain from her shirt, holding it up for him to see the ring. "I just put it on my dog tag." She informed him as she took out a rag. The nurse wet the rag before softly wiping her husband's face.

"No guys have been messin' with ya, have they? Just say the word and I'll teach 'em a thing or two." Bucky joked and Darla let out a little laugh.

"Ya just need to focus on gettin' well, Serg." The nurse sternly told him, wringing out the rag. She wiped the blood from his ear before going into her bag and taking out alcohol and gauze. "This might sting a little." She informed him as Bucky's wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap. "Stop Jamie, I gotta do my job!"

"I gotta a job ya can do." The Romani man grinned lewdly, his hands on her bottom. The copper nurse rolled her eyes and cleaned his facial wounds. Bucky didn't even grimace at the burn of the alcohol, instead sitting up further in the bed. His wiped the tears from his wife's cheeks, staring up at her tenderly.

The copper nurse put a bandage on the cut below his eye before leaning over and pressing a kiss to the wound. She then pressed a sweet kiss to both his cheeks, then his forehead, his nose, his indented chin and finally to his lips. Bucky responded as strongly as he could, one of his hands going to the back of her head. The kiss started to get heated and Darla began to grind on Bucky.

The sergeant groaned and placed both his hands on Darla's thighs, pushing her uniform up over them. The medical tent's temperature began to rise and the sound of harsh breathing echoed throughout. "Jamie." Darla moaned into her husband's mouth as they humped through their clothes. A pained groan brought the copper girl out of her trance and she raised herself in alarm.

"No...no…" Bucky protested, sitting up and trying to kiss her again.

Darla put a firm hand on his chest, "Jamie stop." Her her other hand inspected his abdomen, finding a bleeding wound. She lightly swore and got off of him, grabbing gauze and some alcohol. She lifted his shirt up and her heart dropped into her stomach. There was a massive wound on his side. Darla quickly got to work and stitched the skin back together before covering it with a bandage. A tan hand covered hers and she looked up at her husband.

"I love ya." Bucky muttered to her, his blue eyes shining.

Darla brought his hand up to her lips and she kissed it, her dimpled smile comforting the sergeant. "I love ya, too."

The copper nurse sat by Bucky's beside all day and when Nurse Lucy came to check on the pair, she found them fast asleep; Darla laying on Bucky's chest.


	13. Count On Me

(A/N: I know I don't reply to each and every review but I just want to say thank you to all of you. Honestly this is my child so the face that ya'll like my child is amazing. The song for this chapter is 'Count on Me' by Bruno Mars.)

Darla puckered her lips in a mirror after she lined them in red. She tousled her bangs and fluffed her hair, placing a pretty black floral headband in it. The nurse twirled around and smiled at her struggling friend, walking over to the brunette and zipping her dress for her.

"Thank you." Peggy breathed, turning to Darla. She hurried to the mirror and picked at her hair, making Darla frown.

The copper girl waved Peggy's hands away from her head. "If ya keep pickin' at it it won't wave up!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous." Peggy said, running her hands over her dress.

Darla smiled and turned Peggy around, opening her lipstick and painting the British woman's lips. "You'll be fine, there's nothing to be nervous about! It's just Stevie." The nurse began to take the pins from her friend's hair. "Just look him in the eyes and rememba' ta' smile." Darla fluffed Peggy's hair and took a step back, grinning warmly. "Beautiful."

"Oh stop." Peggy scoffed, pushing Darla out of the way to look in the mirror. "The only beautiful one in this tent is you."

"Keep tellin' yaself that, Ironsides." Darla retorted, slipping her heels on. "Come on, we've got men ta' see."

The two women exited the tent and made their way off of the army grounds, walking to the pub where all the soldiers gathered at. The girls got catcalls all the way to the bar but the calls were ignored, though Darla thought it was hilarious.

"Ya gotta have a little swang in ya walk, Pegs." Darla said to her friend before walking ahead of her. "Like this." The nurse subtly swayed her hips, placing one foot in front of the other. She stopped and looked back at Peggy, "Now you."

The brunette took a deep breath and mimicked her friends actions, though her hips had more swing in them. "No, no, no!" Darla called, making Peggy stop. The copper nurse walked again, making Peggy walk beside her. "Don't swing ya hips so much."

Peggy and Darla practiced walking for the rest of the way to the pub. When they reached the bar, Darla held the door open for Peggy. "Ya go in first."

Peggy's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. "Darla-!"

The nurse smirked and urged Peggy into the bar, "Head up, shoulders back!" She called as Peggy began to walk through the dark pub. She fluffed her hair once more and counted to twenty before entering the bar. She made her way through the pub, smiling at everyone she passed and suddenly a body stepped in front of her. The nurse looked up and was met with the face of the private that she had bandaged the other day.

"We meet again, Nurse belle." The dark-skinned private said with a smirk.

Darla smiled and laughed, "So we do, Private... what was it?"

"Private Gabe Jones," He answered, taking Darla's hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, "At your service, Miss-"

"It's actually," Darla started, pulling her hand from his, "Misses, Misses Darla Barnes."

"Well your husband isn't here, Nurse Darla." Gabe remarked with a grin, "Can I buy you a drink?"

The nurse blinked, though her smile didn't falter. "He actually is, so no ya cannot. Have a nice night." Darla walked away from the shocked private and walked to the bar, smiling when she saw two familiar faces. Steve spotted her first and gave her a small smile, his eyes twinkling. The soldier nodded behind his brunette friend and the man glanced over his shoulder, pausing when he saw who it was.

Darla stopped in front of her two boys and beamed, trying to keep her smile from growing any larger. "Captain." She nodded to Steve, who in turn nodded back to her. She turned to her husband with a twinkle in her almond eyes and smirked, "Sergeant."

Bucky's eyes ran over his wife's body without shame, going all the way down to her feet before going up to her eyes. "Misses Barnes."

Darla's face broke in a grin, the indents in her cheeks prominent. She took Bucky's glass from in front of him and took a sip, taking a seat on his lap. Her husband wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck. "Isn't this great?" Darla said, looking between Bucky and Steve. "It's just like old times!"

"Except Steve's a giant." Bucky quipped, smirking at his blonde friend.

"Ha ha." Steve replied dryly, taking a sip of his drink.

Darla giggled and she pinched Steve's cheek, cooing, "He's still my little Stevie."

Steve shook his head and waved Darla's hand away, "I don't have ta' take this." He joked before getting up from the bar and walking away making Bucky and Darla laugh.

When their laughter died down, Darla turned to Bucky and studied his face, making his blue eyes fall on her. "How are ya feelin' Jamie?"

The Romani man nuzzled his nose against his wife's and muttered, "Fine. I had a great nurse."

Darla giggled and Bucky grinned as she whined, "I'm serious!"

"I'm serious, too!" Bucky urged, his fingers playing with the hem of her dress. "Nice outfit ya got there. Who bought ya this dress?"

Darla rolled her eyes with a smile, "Jamie ya know ya did. Four years ago, rememba'? The day before ya got shipped out. Told me that I need a pretty red dress to match my pretty red handkerchief."

Bucky hummed in reply, half listening as he nuzzled his nose into her neck. He began to brush his lips against her neck and she held in her sigh, instead continuing to talk. "Ya think Stevie and my friend Peg would get togetha'? They'd make real pretty bab-!" Bucky added tongue to his pecks on her neck and he nuzzled his nose against her skin, his grip tightening around her waist.

"Ya know who'd make pretty babies?" Bucky rasped out, his blue eyes on Darla's. She shook her head slowly and he smirked, nuzzling his nose against hers. "Us. We should get a head start on it."

"Jamie!" Darla exclaimed with a giggle. "Don't be so vulgar."

"I can't help it, darlin'. Ya just look so pretty and smell so good." He accentuated the phrase by smelling her hair. "When ya been through what I been through, ya really start to appreciate whatcha got," He paused, turning Darla's face towards his, "And that's you, Darla."

Darla's almond eyes searched her husband's face for a quiet moment, everything around her disappearing. She placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it with her thumb, biting her lip. "Come on." She chimed, hopping off of the Romani man's lap and pulling him with her.

"Where we goin'?" Bucky asked as Darla led him through the bar.

They passed by Steve sitting with a group of guys at a table and he smirked at the couple before returning to his conversation. A certain dark-skinned private's jaw set his jaw and watched the couple jealously, downing his whole glass of beer.

Darla opened a backdoor in the bar that led to an alleyway and walked until they were behind a dumpster. She then pressed Bucky against the wall and kissed him, with all the pent up love from the last year.

Bucky was in shock. His little Darla, his wife, the love of his life was necking with him in an alley. He must have been dreaming. That was it; he was going to wake up in a few minutes and be strapped to that table in-!

"Jamie?" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked down at her, really seeing her. "What's the matta'?" She asked, her voice rich with Brooklyn and her eyes full of worry. He reached his hand out and brushed his fingertips across her face; her skin felt the same. He leaned towards her and took a whiff of her hair; she smelt the same. He took her face in his hands and slowly pressed his lips against hers; it felt the same.

He was with her. He was safe.

"Jamie." She said again and his blue eyes lost the haze over them. He blinked and realized he was still holding her face, only now her hands were on his. "Ya okay?"

Bucky smiled, that boyish smile that she always loved, and kissed her forehead. "Darlin', I couldn't be betta' if I tried."

"Ya sure?" Darla inquired with a quirk of her eyebrow. "Cuz I know somethin' that'll make ya feel real good, Serg." She practically purred, sliding her hands down his chest.

The Romani man's brows shot up, "Yeah?" He replied, his voice dropping an octave.

"Yeah." The copper girl smiled prettily, palming him through his trousers.

"Well by all means, cookie." Bucky rasped, his blue eyes trained on her face.

Darla stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against her husband's as she unbuttoned his trousers, slipping her hand in the waistband. She sucked on his pink bottom lip and he groaned, kneading her bottom in his hands. The nurse trailed pecks from her husband's lips to his tanned neck, stopping at the junction of his neck and shoulder and sucking.

When Darla's palm met Bucky's bare prick, his hips jolted and his head rolled back to the brick wall behind him. She jerked him in slow, twisting motions, as she pressed kisses against his strong jaw. Bucky's eyes were clenched closed and his jaw was set; he was trying not to make too much noise. His eyes snapped open when he felt Darla's lips leave his neck and trail to somewhere else.

His eyes were wide, bigger than saucers when he saw Darla Lorraine on her knees in front of him. Her almond eyes were looking up at him as she licked at his head and he thickly swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing. He opened his mouth to protest but his words quickly turned garbled when Darla slid him into her mouth. She began to bob her head up and down and his hand went to her hair, yanking her headband off and gripping her hair.

After a few moments, Bucky found himself unable to control the thrusting of his hips and he accidently made Darla choke. "Apples, Darla." He cursed, as she coughed, "'m so sor-!" Bucky himself choked on his words when Darla maneuvered his prick into her mouth again, making it touch the back of her throat.

In a few quick movements, Bucky was about to cum. Darla felt him stiffen in her mouth and she took her mouth off of him, instead looking up at her husband as she jerked him to his release. Bucky grit his teeth as he came, exhaling harshly through his nose.

"Christ, Darla," He said after a moment, "Where ya learn ta' do that?"

Darla got up from the ground and wiped the dirt from her dress, only for Bucky to tug her to him by her skirt. "Girl's talk, Jamie." She simply answered, an indented smile on her face.

Bucky wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his palms on her bottom. "When didya get so bad?" He asked, nose to nose with his wife.

Darla crinkled her nose in a breathy laugh, wrapping her hands around his neck, "When I married ya."

The sergeant hummed, pecking her once on the lips. "Ya daddy warned ya about me." He muttered, his lips brushing against hers. "Ya used to be such a-!"

The nurse's eyes narrowed in a glare and she leaned away from him, sliding her hands to his chest. "James Buchanan Barnes if ya call me a 'fuddy-duddy', I swear I'll send ya 'cross enemy lines." She warned in a scathing tone.

Bucky chuckled and he tugged her close to him again. He tried to kiss her but she turned her head stubbornly. "I'm just kiddin', darlin'. Don't be like that."

"I'm just gettin' a flashback, James." Darla said, making him flinch. "Ya let that blonde bimbo call me-!"

"I know, I know! 'M sorry!" Bucky interjected, pressing kisses to her face. "Please," kiss, "Forgive," kiss, "me!"

Darla playfully rolled her eyes and tried to keep a stern look on her face, but she couldn't help but giggle when the tanned man blew raspberries on her neck. "Okay. Okay!" A sweet smile spread on her face as he faced her. She brushed loose strands of his hair from his face and whispered, "I forgive ya."

"I accept ya forgiveness." He smugly smirked, bending his knees and lifting her up. "'M gonna return the favor."

Darla gasped and wrapped her legs around him, her hands holding on to his shoulders. "Lucky me." She breathed as she felt his already hard member against her. He pulled her panties to the side and slid into her, groaning in her neck. "Oh Jamie." She moaned, wrapping her legs tighter around him.

The next morning, Peggy snuck in to find Bucky and Darla in her twin bed.


	14. Syrup and Honey

Darla's heels clacked against the sidewalk as she made her way through the London army offices. She had been granted a longer lunch period by the Colonel, citing something about it being 'Captain's orders', and she was meeting Peggy for lunch. She was dressed smartly in a white dress with an A-line skirt, her pretty short hair waved and held back with a headband. A brand new handbag hung from her arm and stylish new heels were curved on her feet; Bucky's little gifts to his favorite gal.

Darla's knuckles rapped on Peggy's office door and she stepped in, sending a dimpled smile to her friend. "Afternoon, Peg. How's my favorite red-coat?"

"Stressed and irritable." Peggy remarked, huffing. She got up from her desk chair and frowned, walking to Darla and crossing her arms. "I found Captain Rogers snogging the receptionist."

Darla's wrinkled her nose, "Snoggin'? What in the world is that?"

"Kissing, Darla. He was kissing some blonde bimbo!" Peggy hissed, with a clenched jaw.

"I been there…" The copper girl muttered and Peggy frowned deeper, leaving her office. Darla followed her with a hastened step, "I'm sure it was nothin', Peg. Knowin' Stevie, the girl probably kissed him. He only has eyes fa' you."

Peggy rolled her eyes as they rounded a corner, "He accused me of 'fonduing' with Stark."

Darla furrowed her brows, "Who?"

"Never you mind, I just have to check on one thing before we go." The British woman informed her friend as the two of them stopped in the weapons room where Steve was standing with another handsome mustached man. "Quite finished Mr. Stark? I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business."

"Peggy…" Darla muttered, before raising her voice, "Hey Stevie."

"Stevie?" The dark-haired man, Mr. Stark, smirked to the Captain.

"Howard Stark this is Darla Barnes, Darla this is Howard." Steve introduced the two, before raising his shield with a smile, "Whaddya think?"

Peggy set her jaw and picked up a gun, firing four shots. Darla ducked as the bullets ricocheted off the metal, her eyes closing tight. "Yes, I think it works." The British woman smirked, "Come along Darla."

Darla stood up straight and followed after her friend, sending an apologetic glance to Steve. She caught up with Peggy and grabbed her arm, whipping her around. "Have ya lost ya mind?"

"No, but I'm sure you are going to tell me otherwise." Peggy replied, blandly.

"Ya my friend and all Peg, but Stevie is damn near my brother. And I may not have all that fancy trainin' like you do but I'll knock ya block off if you shoot at my Stevie again." Darla warned in a low voice, her brown eyes narrowed.

Peggy searched Darla's face before nodding, "Understood."

"Good." Darla smiled, letting go of her arm. "Now where do ya wanna eat?"

With that, the animosity was forgotten and the friends had lunch. They joked and talked as they normally did and Peggy graciously picked up the bill for both of them as an apology. Darla comforted her friend and told her that Steve and her would be together in no time, all she needed was a little understanding.

After lunch they went their separate ways; Peggy went back to the offices and Darla went back to the base. Business was continuing as normal, and she changed back into her nurse's uniform, sighing as she parted with her new shoes. She replaced her headband with her white hat and her designer bag with a medicinal pouch. Then, she went back to work.

As Darla was handing out medication to her patients, hands flew over her eyes. "Guess who?" A poorly disguised voice muttered in her ear.

Darla pressed her hands on the person's, "It better be my husband or ya gettin' a syringe in the jugular." She pushed the hands off her eyes and turned around, her dimples quickly showing as she beamed at Bucky. "Hi Jamie." She greeted, childishly.

"Hello dimple." The blue-eyed boy replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "'M glad ta' see I taught ya well."

"Ya didn't teach me anythin' but being bad." Darla slid her hands around his neck, nuzzling her nose against his.

"'Cause you are bad." Bucky nearly mewled, his hands sliding down to her bum. "I think my stitches need a lookin' at, Nurse Barnes."

Darla bit her lip to contain her smile, "Go into ya tent and I'll be with ya in a minute."

"Promise?" Bucky whispered, leaning closer to her.

"Cross my heart and hope ta' die." The nurse cheekily answered. Her husband pecked her lips and removed his arms from her, making his way to the tent. Darla finished making her rounds and parked the medicine tray at the corner of the medical tent before sneaking to Bucky's private tent. She pulled the flap of the tent back and smiled, seeing Bucky seated on his bed.

"Afternoon Nurse Barnes." Bucky greeted with a smirk, standing up and walking towards her. She met him halfway and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on the tips of her toes and pressing her lips to his. Bucky returned the kiss with fervor, gripping her bottom in his hands.

This was typical of Bucky and Darla. Ever since they had been reunited, the two could not keep their hands off each other. They would go at it like rabbits. The other soldiers were sure getting a hoot out of Darla walking from Bucky's tent with her button's mismatched and Bucky leaving that same tent with lipstick all over his face.

"Jamie, I told you not to rip my buttons! This is my last uniform." Darla whined into Bucky's mouth.

"Sorry, sorry." The tall man muttered, pulling back and taking his time to undue every button. He kissed the newly exposed skin and took the white dress off, placing it on his nightstand.

The couple made love as sweetly as they always did, curling into each other like they were a match made in heaven. When they were finished, Darla's hair was sweated out and a fresh coat of sweat covered both of their skin.

Bucky placed a sweet kiss on Darla's forehead and hugged her closer to his chest. She smiled and played with his hand. "Darla, I gotta tell ya somethin'."

Darla frowned, and dropped his hand, placing her chin on his chest and looking up at him. "The last time ya said that ya left me fa' a year."

"I also married ya." Bucky supplied cheekily and his wife rolled her eyes. "Well, Steve's got this thing he wants to do with this group of guys. We'd be, ah, freeing prisoners of war and breaking up HYDRA bases."

Darla sighed and placed her cheek against his chest, "Let me guess; he asked ya to join?"

"...Yeah." Bucky answered and Darla sat up in the bed.

"Jamie," She started, clutching the sheet to her chest, "I just got ya back and ya already leavin' me? If I didn't know any betta' I'd think ya were avoidin' me."

"Darla." The Romani man sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I would never avoid ya, but right now there is a higher call."

"Ya make it sound like ya turnin' into a priest." Darla quipped dryly, "I'm just worried, it's my job as a wife to worry."

"Ya'd have more to worry about if I stayed in the contemporary army. At least this way I'll be with Steve."

Darla bit her lip and looked into Bucky's eyes as he stroked her cheek. "But what if somethin' happens to ya?"

"It won't." Bucky assured her but she shook her head.

"But what if it does?"

"Darla," Bucky started, pulling her close to him, "I promise nothin' will happen."

"Well," The copper woman sighed out, "Someone needs to look after Stevie. At least the two a' ya will be togetha'."

"Exactly and when I get back, I'll buy ya that rowhouse ya want, complete with the three kids." Bucky muttered into her hair and she laughed, "Five years at the most Darla, then I'm all yours."

Darla looked up at Bucky and smiled, "I can't wait." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, the two of them falling back on the bed and going for another round.

It was silent once more before Darla heard Bucky sigh, she looked up at him curiously and he bit his lip. "There is one more thing…" The wife looked up at her husband expectantly and he looked in her eyes, "Don't get angry, but ya need to go home." Darla was quiet for a moment before shaking her head. "Darla…"

"No." Darla shook her head stubbornly, "James Buchanan Barnes ya must have lost ya mind."

"Darla hear me out," Bucky started but his wife shook her head furiously, sitting up in the bed.

"This is my dream, I've wanted to be a nurse in the army since I was in diapers and ya askin' me to just quit?"

Bucky shook his head and turned to her, reaching out to touch her, "Darla-!"

"Don't touch me, right now!" The copper girl exclaimed, hugging herself. She lowered her voice, "I can't be a homebody, Jamie. I'm not that kind of gal, I thought ya knew that."

"It's not about ya being a homebody. I just think ya would be safer at home in Brooklyn." Bucky informed her with a frown, his blue eyes searching her face. "What if ya got captured and killed? Or worse, held as a prisoner of war. I'm not gonna always be there to save ya!"

Darla's head whipped to him and her mouth dropped, "I don't need ya to save me! Have ya forgotten that you were away for two years and I handled myself just fine without ya!"

"In. Brooklyn." The Romani boy stressed, looking into her eyes, "Not in enemy lines, Darla. Ya don't know what they would do witha' girl like you. Those people are monsters, just look what they did ta' me! I'd die if somethin' happened ta' ya, Darla, and since I can't be with ya every second, you'd be safer in Brooklyn." He took a breath and lowered his voice, authority in his tone, "'m not taking no for an answer."

"Excuse me?" Darla breathed, leaning away from him, "Ya not taking 'no' for an answer?" She got up from the bed and began to dress hastily. Bucky got out of bed and wrapped his arms around her. The nurse just pushed him away and glared, "Ya can't just order me around! I'm ya wife not a soldier, Sergeant." She spat, buttoning her dress.

"That's not what I meant, Darla." Bucky desperately said, running a hand through his hair.

"That sure sounded like what ya meant." Darla snapped, marching away from him. He embraced her tightly from behind and placed his chin on her head.

"I just want ya to be safe." He muttered into her hair, smelling it.

Darla nodded her head, "Ya can't say things like that though, Jamie."

"I know, 'm sorry." Bucky hastily replied, placing a kiss on her shoulder. He placed his lips by her ear, "But I still want ya to go back home."

Darla swallowed and sniffed, emotion beginning to well in her chest. "I don't wanna be alone…" She croaked out, placing her hands over Bucky's. "Everyone is gone in Brooklyn. My parents are dead, Roselyn's married, Steve's here and now you…" She choked, "I can't be by myself."

"It'll only be temporary and I'll come and visit whenever I'm free, even if it's just for an hour." He nuzzled into her neck and swayed her, "I'd never leave ya lonely, Darla."

"I thought marriage meant we'd be together all the time." Darla murmured, turning around and facing Bucky. She wrapped her arms around his middle and put her head on his chest, not wanting him to see her crying. "We've spent less time together married than we did when we weren't."

"I know. I know." Her husband rasped, kissing her hair. "I promise it will get better."

Darla sighed and pressed herself tighter against him, "Okay. I'll go home." She looked up at him and pouted, "But ya have to visit every month."

"Every month." Bucky nodded with a faux serious face.

"And ya gotta dream of me every night." Darla added with narrowed eyes.

"I already do." Her husband retorted and her face broke into a grin. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead wiping her tears with his thumbs. Darla smiled up at him and bit her lip as he began to sway with her.

"Rememba' when ya talked me into goin' to get a pop with ya? And ya accidently kissed me when we were drinkin' a milkshake?"

Bucky chuckled and nodded, his mouth stretching in a smirk, "It wasn't an accident, cookie." He muttered, pecking her nose. "Why'd ya ask?"

"Rememba' that song we sang?" Darla continued, before licking her lips, "Stars, shinin' bright above you. Night breezes seem to whisper-!"

"I love you." Bucky croaked jokingly, just how he did when they were younger.

Darla's body shook in a laugh and she crinkled her nose, "Ya sound like a dyin' frog."

"And ya sound like an angel." Bucky cooed, pressing his lips against hers. "We got one more night together, Misses Barnes."

"We'll let's make it count, Serg."


	15. Capri

(A/N: The song for this chapter is 'Capri' by Colbie Calliat.)

"Rosie put them platters down before ya drop them!" Darla yelled from her place at the stove. The sisters had teamed up and were cooking a meal fit for an army. Well, Darla was cooking, Roselyn was just doing what the former Frederick told her.

Darla Barnes had been back home for three whole months. Bucky had offered to buy her the rowhome that she always wanted, but she declined; she didn't want to be in the house until he was home with her. So she was staying in her old apartment and, much to Darla's chagrin, she was not working.

"Darla ya better take that base out of ya voice when ya talk to me!" Rosie exclaimed, giving her little sister the stink eye, "I'll knock ya block off!"

"I wish ya would." Darla retorted, brandishing the knife in her hand, "I'll gut ya like a fish." The copper girls snickered at each other and Darla continued to chop up potatoes for her salad. "Rosie can ya take out the apple pies and put 'em on the windowsill?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rosie nodded, doing as she was told.

The meal that Darla and Roselyn were making included all of their mother's recipes: Potato salad, baked beans, cornbread, collard greens, macaroni and cheese, fried chicken and of course, some of her mama's famous apple pie and homemade ice cream for dessert.

The sound of a baby babbling echoed through the kitchen and Darla put down her knife to retrieve the child. "Hi Abey," She cooed at her nephew, "Ya wanna help Auntie Darla in the kitchen?" The little boy giggled and pressed his chubby hands against Darla's rounded cheeks, digging his fingers in her dimples.

"Sorry 'bout that Darls." Abraham Jackson, her brother in-law apologized sheepishly, "The little one is slippery."

Darla laughed and shook her head, "It's okay, Abe." She handed the baby to his father and returned to her potato salad.

Rosie walked back into the kitchen with extra chairs. "Did ya think these'll be enough?"

Darla looked over her shoulder and snickered, "I doubt it, Rosie. But push comes ta' shove I'll just let 'em eat in the living room."

In another hour, the food was finished and Abe and baby Abe were on their way home with plates in hand. Rosie stayed over to help Darla clean up after.

Darla wiped the sweat from her brow and fluffed her hair, taking a look at all the food she had cooked. A knock sounded at the door and a smile spread across her face.

"Ya husband is here!" Rosie yelled from the living room with a snicker.

Darla did all she could not to run, but still ended up jogging to the door and opening the door.

"Darla!" A chorus of deep voices greeted her. One by one the Howling Commandos walked into the apartment, each of them kissing her on the cheek and taking off their hats, until one man was left.

"Mrs. Barnes." Bucky nodded to his wife with a twinkle in his eye.

Darla rolled her eyes with a grin, "Oh come here!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on him that made his knees weak.

Bucky pulled away with a grin as big as the Brooklyn bridge and the two of them walked into the apartment together, shutting the door.

"What's on the menu today, Miss Darla?" Timothy Dugan asked and Darla smiled.

"Fried chicken, potato salad, baked beans, collard greens, cornbread, and macaroni and cheese. And ya know I got a slice of pie fa' everyone."

The soldiers fixed themselves a plate and settled into the living room, sharing stories and laughing. Darla waited until everyone was eating before she fixed herself a small plate and settled in the living room with everyone else.

The copper woman put her plate on the coffee table and removed her apron before sitting down, not noticing all chatter had ceased at the motion. She looked up from her chicken and looked around the room with furrowed brows.

"What?"

"Ya got somethin' ta' tell me, darlin'?" Bucky questioned, his eyes wide.

Darla bit her lip to hide her smirk and played dumb instead, shaking her head, "Whaddya mean?"

"I think what Buck is tryin' ta' say," Steve hastily interjected, "Is that ya look kinda different."

"I think she looks fine." Gabe stated, smiling at the copper woman.

"Watch it." Bucky snapped with a pointed look.

"Different?" Darla mimicked, looking around the room, "Do all of ya think I look different?" A chorus of nervous 'no's echoed through the living room and the Commandos looked down at their plates to avoid her gaze. Darla turned to her friends, "Then what are the two of ya talkin' about?"

"Yeah," Rosie interjected, glaring from her seat across the living room, "Whatcha tryin' ta' say?"

Steve turned pink and Bucky swallowed thickly. They shared a glance before looking down at their plates, murmuring 'nevermind'.

Darla waited a few more moments before she started to laugh. She clutched her stomach and Rosie smirked at her.

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows and looked from his wife to her sister, "Are ya alright?"

Darla nodded and gasped for breath, trying to tell her husband why she was laughing. When she failed Rosie blurted it out. "She's pregnant, ya idiots!"

"What?" Bucky whispered, turning to his wife in shock.

"It's true, Jamie." Darla muttered with a smile, "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Bucky repeated, his jaw still on the ground and his eyes blank.

Steve looked at his friend oddly and smiled at Darla, "That's great, Darls! Congratulations!" He offered and the other Commando's echoed his sentiments, but Darla was only paying attention to her husband.

"Jamie," She muttered, placing a hand on his knee, "Are ya okay? Say something!"

"Pregnant…" The Romani man repeated under his breath, not looking a her.

Darla looked at Roselyn worriedly and the elder sister just shrugged. "I think ya broke him." She joked with a snicker.

"That's not funny!" Darla snapped, turning back to Bucky. "I'm two months pregnant. The doctor said the date lines up from when we were at the base togetha'-!"

"We're havin' a baby!" Bucky suddenly shouted, jumping up from the couch. He grabbed Darla's hands and yanked her up with him, lifting her in the air and spinning her. "We're havin' a baby!"

"Oh my God, Jamie put me down!" Darla choked out, feeling bile beginning to rise in her throat.

"No on ya life! My baby's havin' my baby!" Bucky shouted, making everyone laugh.

"Jamie, seriously, I'm gonna-!" Before she finished her sentence she was set down on the ground and running for the bathroom with a hand over her mouth.

"Nice goin' idiot." Rosie scoffed from her seat on the couch. Bucky glared at her and ran to the bathroom, getting on his knees and holding Darla's hair back.

"'M sorry." He said sheepishly, rubbing her back.

"It's okay," Darla croaked out once she was finished, "It wasn't ya fault, it's ya kid."

Bucky grinned at that, stepping to the side as she brushed her teeth. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed his chin on her head, smiling to himself. "'M gonna be a daddy."

"How 'bout that, huh?" Darla muttered, spitting the toothpaste out. "Whaddya want it to be?"

"Ours." Her husband jokingly answered and she nudged him.

"Shut up." She snapped playfully, "I mean a boy or a girl."

"I don't care, as long as it has ten fingers and ten toes…" Bucky trailed off, smiling at her through the mirror, "And dimples as deep as yours!"

Darla rolled her eyes with a smile, "Well I hope it doesn't have a head as big as yours!" She teased.

"Ha ha," Bucky muttered, pressing a kiss to her head, "You're a real hoot, cookie." He paused, nuzzling his nose against her ear, "If that's the case than I hope the baby doesn't have eyes as big as yours, he or she would look like a little bug like ya did when ya were little."

Darla's mouth dropped and she twirled around in his arms, poking him in the chest with her finger. "I did not look like a bug!"

Bucky smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Ya did," He insisted, adding, "Ya eyes took up half ya head, 'm glad ya grew into them."

"Too bad ya didn't grow into the big mouth." The copper woman snapped, all of a sudden very angry.

Bucky took a step toward her and pressed her against the sink, leaning down to her glowering face. "Ya seemed ta' like my big mouth."

"Nu uh, Jamie," Darla started, shaking her head with a glare, "Ya not goin' ta' just turn this around on me. Whaddya mean I looked like a bug? Why would ya even say-!" She was cut off by her husband taking her face in his hands and silencing her with his lips. She hummed in pleasure and he chuckled against her mouth, taking her bottom lip in his. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers, placing his hand on her stomach.

"We're havin' a baby." Bucky muttered, looking into Darla's eyes. She smiled back at him, her eyes crinkling. Her smile slightly faltered and he caught sight of it. "What's wrong, cookie?"

Darla searched his eyes and looked down at her stomach, "I don't want ya to leave again, Jamie. I really need ya here and with the pregnancy and everything, I can't be by myself. I don't wanna be by myself."

Bucky sighed, "Darla ya know I love ya more than anything in the whole world, but I can't just stop. I'll try to come home when ya further along but for right now, I gotta go back. Ya understand, don't ya, doll?"

Darla set her jaw and looked away, "Don't call me 'doll'." She muttered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I hate it when ya call me that." She stopped and sniffled, looking back at Bucky. "I'm sayin' this as ya wife and the future mother of ya child; stay with me. I'm not takin' no for an answer, Jamie. I don't care if I have to march up ta' Heinrich himself and make him stop the war, ya stayin' with me." She finished strongly, accentuating her point with a poke to his chest, "I'm not askin' ya, I'm tellin' ya."

Bucky set his jaw and nodded, leaning into her once more. "Give me another month." He pleaded lowly, pressing his forehead against hers once more, "I promise I'll be back home after a month, Darla." He stressed her name.

Darla bit her lip and searched his face, taking in every freckle and every mark. "Okay." She finally said, raising a finger, "One month. But that's all I'm givin' ya. If ya ain't home in one month, don't come home, and I mean it, James."

At the sound of his full name, Bucky could tell that the little woman was serious and he couldn't blame her. He didn't want her pregnant and alone either but he was an enlisted Sergeant in the United States Army, he couldn't just leave. He just needed time. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers, murmuring, "I promise I'll be back, cookie."

"You better be." She muttered back, pressing her lips against his. She pulled back and opened the door to the bathroom, "Now come on, the food's gettin' cold and I did not slave over a hot stove just fa' ya not to eat."

"Yes ma'am." Bucky chimed, following after her with a smile.

He was going to be a daddy.


	16. Blue

(Reply To JD Van Praagh: I usually do not reply to comments in my Author's Notes but this was too much to ignore. Firstly, negro and negra are terms used from 1900-1950 to refer to Black people. The word 'Black' was not used yet to describe the African-American race, so instead negro and negra were used. They are not derogatory terms, nor are they racist. Secondly, the language I used in this story is set in the times of Brooklyn from 1935-modern times. I write in the accent, if you do not like that, this story is not for you. Thirdly, I am a black writer. All of my OFCS are black, I write what I know. You tried to call me out very condescendingly but unfortunately for you, I know my shit. Thanks for reading and feeling compelled to comment.)

(A/N: The song for this chapter is Blue by Beyonce and Jay Z Blue by Jay Z. Go read the last chapter of Furiously Fluorescent Adolescent if you want a little hint of what's to come. Sorry about the above.)

Darla Lorraine Barnes watched the terrain pass by her as she was flown to her husband's base. She had a petite hand on her protruding tummy and shades over her eyes. Two uniformed soldiers were sitting beside her while one was flying the plane. For safety, they were flying under the mask of dawn and the sun was just peeking over the horizon.

"Misses Barnes," one of the men started as the plane started to descend, "We're almost there."

The irritable pregnant woman rolled her eyes, "Ya said that fifteen minutes ago. Now eitha' we're there or not don't keep givin' me checkpoints." She snapped with a frown, her hands on her stomach.

With that nothing else was said and the plane landed ten minutes later at an army base. The door slid open and Howard Stark's smirking face greeted her. He held his hand out to her and helped her off the plane.

Darla slid her glasses down her nose and looked around the army base with a scowl. "Where is everybody?"

"In their beds." Howard quipped as he began to lead her to the main building. "It's about three in the morning here, Darls." She rolled her eyes and Howard chuckled, "How was your flight? I had my best guy to fly ya since I couldn't."

"It was alright." Darla answered shortly, placing a hand on her stomach. "The baby didn't like the pressure."

Howard smiled, gesturing to her stomach, "What do you think it is?"

"I dunno." She shrugged, smiling for the first time in hours, "I just hope it's healthy."

"Well what do you want?" He asked, opening the door for her.

"A girl." Darla answered quickly, placing her sunglasses in her hair as they walked down the corridor, "But I think Jamie wants a boy, though he won't say it."

"I think every man wants a boy." Howard stated, adding, "I know I do." The two of them came to a closed door and he knocked twice, peeking his head in, "I got a delivery for a Sergeant Barnes."

"Is it a package?" Darla heard her husband's voice from the room.

Howard snickered to himself, "A huge package with a parcel inside!"

Darla hit Howard in the back of the head with a scowl, pushing him out of the way. "Ya betta' watch it!" She warned with a glare. "'M not that big!"

"Well I'd recognize that yell anywhere." Bucky quipped and Darla stepped inside the conference room where the commandos were currently seated around a large map of Europe. The sergeant got up from beside Steve and walked to Darla, wrapping his arms around her as much as he could. "Ya look like ya 'bout to pop, cookie!"

"I got two more months ta' go, ain't nothin' 'bout to pop ova' here, Jamie." Darla huffed, her scowl melting as he pecked her on the forehead. Bucky pulled back with a grin and placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it soothingly.

The other commando's looked on with fond smiles and Steve got up from his chair to hug Darla. "How's my favorite nurse?"

"Irritable." Darla whined with a pout, "My feet are swollen, my back hurts, and this little joker won't stop movin' enough for me ta' get some sleep!"

"He's probably just happy that you're his mommy." Bucky stated with a grin. "He's like his daddy he just has to annoy ya every minute of the day."

The copper woman's eyebrow rose in question, "He?"

"They." Her husband quickly corrected, swinging an arm over her shoulders. "Let me show ya to our room."

"Ya sure I'm not interruptin' nothin' important?" Darla asks, looking over at the commandos.

"Nothing is more important than you and that baby Miss Darla." Timothy, or Dungan as everyone else called him told her with a smile.

Misses Barnes smiled and nodded, letting her husband lead her out of the room. "Jamie I'm not made of glass, ya don't have ta' walk so slow!"

Bucky frowned, his grip still on her wrist like she was elderly, "Ya carryin' precious cargo there, cookie. I'm just makin' sure ya both get to ya destination safe."

Darla rolled her eyes and Bucky opened the door to their room, where Darla's suitcase was already placed. The copper woman yanked away from her husband and sat on the bed, falling onto her back. "I forgot how hard these military beds are." She muttered and Bucky sprung into action.

He grabbed two pillows from the headboard and lifted Darla up, placing on of them behind her back and one of them behind her head. He then laid down next to her, propping his head up on his arm. "I missed ya, dimple."

Darla rolled over, mimicking his stance and crinkled her nose, "I guess I missed ya, too."

"Ya guess?" Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes. His gaze fell to her stomach, "My baby missed me, ain't that right, kid?" He placed his hand on her stomach and pouted when the baby didn't move.

"He don't care 'bout you," Darla teased, "He only wants his mama. Watch this." The copper woman sat up and rolled her shirt up, exposing her stomach. She took two fingers and tapped them on her skin. Bucky looked at her with furrowed brows as she continued to tap her stomach. Slowly, the small imprint of a hand stretched from her skin before disappearing.

"Oh my God…" He muttered, getting up from the bed and standing in front of Darla. He copied her action and waited but to no avail. He frowned and lightly trailed his fingers on her skin, trying to get his child to acknowledge him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to him, a small foot kicked against his hand. A grin spread over his face and he tapped her stomach again, to which the baby kicked again.

"Can the two of ya stop playin' footsie in my stomach? That hurts!" Darla grumbled with a scowl, but the scowl fell off her face when she saw that Bucky had tears in his eyes. He looked up at her with a sweet smile, leaning up to press his forehead against hers.

"You've never been more beautiful, Darla." He muttered proudly and his wife beamed back at him.

"Ya tryna' make me cry." Darla sniffled, making Bucky laugh.

"Are ya tired, mama?" He asked and she nodded, leaning back on the bed. He pulled her shirt down and took her shoes off for her. He took the blanket from across the bed and laid it over her before getting under it himself. He put her head on his chest and she closed her eyes, nuzzling into him.

"We still need ta' talk, Jamie." Darla muttered into his chest, her breathing even.

Bucky frowned, slowly caressing her back. "Do we?" His wife sleepily nodded in reply.

"Ya said a month and it's been five." She said, her brown eyes opening for just a moment to stare pointedly at him, "When are ya comin' home?"

Bucky stared back at her, "Soon." He replied sincerely.

Darla closed her eyes once again and sighed sadly, "Ya said that last time. How soon is soon? The baby will be five years old before ya come back. I know the world needs savin' but I need you."

"'M sorry." He murmured back, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"I don't need ya to be sorry; I need ya to be with me." Darla opened her mouth in a yawn, her breathing slowing, "With us." She sighed as an afterthought. Bucky opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a soft snore.

She was absolutely right and he knew it; he should be home with her. Things had just gotten so hectic, after the month he promised her another HYDRA base popped up, then another and another. He couldn't stop the fight, so he just kept postponing his return. He sent her gifts, lavish gifts, expensive gifts but his Darla didn't want them. She wanted him. She needed him.

Bucky looked down at Darla's calmed face and sighed, running a hand through his slick hair. His Darla that lived across the hallway was carrying his baby. The girl they all said he'd never get. The girl who was too good for him, Darla Lorraine Frederick had his last name and his child in her stomach, and he was not with her.

His mother would've killed him.

Slowly and oh so carefully, he reached down and caressed her swollen stomach, smiling when he felt his child move. He was so proud, prouder than he had ever been in his life. So why wasn't he home?

Maybe he was scared. His father never taught him how to be a father. Would he be bad at it? How would he know how to hold the kid? How would he know how to take care of it? What if he couldn't be there for them?

Bucky clenched his jaw, glaring at the wall. The 'what ifs' were terrifying, more terrifying than the thought of the arrival of the child.

He was scared and he wondered if Darla was, too.


	17. Isn't She Lovely

(A/N: The song for this chapter is 'Isn't She Lovely' by Stevie Wonder.)

"Jesus H. Christ, ROSELYN!" Darla Lorraine Barnes screamed, tightening her hold on her sister's hand as the pain of a contraction raked through her body.

"Darla, I'm right here; ya don't have to yell!" Roselyn exclaimed, seated on the hospital bed next to her sister. The two former Fredericks were in a hospital room and Darla was well into her labor, much to the chagrin of her big sister, who's hand was beginning to crack. "Damnnit, Darla let go!"

"Why did I want this baby again?" Darla inquired through a whine.

"Because makin' one felt so damn good." Roselyn smirked, only to groan when a contraction hit her sister again.

"AHH UGH," Darla yelled, breathing heavily as pain shot through her body, "Where is my husband?!"

"I don't know but the schmuck better get here in the next coupla' hours, or he'll have to answer ta' me."

Somewhere over the Atlantic, Bucky Barnes gripped the pilot seat of a military cargo plane. His jaw clenched in concentration. "Does this thing go any faster, Stark? I wanna get there before my baby does!"

"I can't go any faster, Barnes." Howard shouted over his shoulder. "The engine'll burn up and none of us will make it to the second comin'."

Bucky scoffed and opened his mouth to retort, but a hand settled on his shoulder. "How about ya just take a seat, Buck," Steve started, "Darla'll be there when we get there and knowin' her, she'll hold that baby in 'till you walk through the threshold."

Bucky exhaled harshly through his nose but nodded, taking a seat next to Steve. He clasped his hands together and bounced his leg up and down nervously. "Steve, I'm gonna be a daddy."

Steve chuckled nodding, "I know, Buck."

"I don't think I'm ready." Bucky breathed, putting his head in his hands. "Has it even been nine months?!" He exclaimed incredulously, breathing heavily.

"Buck, just breath." Steve rubbed his friend's back, trying to calm him down. "I'm sure Darla's just as nervous as you."

Back in New York, a scream echoed through the hospital. Darla huffed and heaved with furrowed brows, shaking her head.

"Lord," She swore as Roselyn wiped her forehead for her, "My hair is all sweated out! I don't want Jamie to see me like this!"

"Darla," Roselyn started with a scowl, "Ya about to bring a new life into this world. If Bucky says somethin' bout how ya look, I'm throwin' him out this window!"

"Rosie, all these nurses think that I'm some loose woman with no husband!" Darla muttered, catching the look a nurse was giving her as the doctor checked to see how dilated she was.

"Darla if ya don't quit worryin' me." Roselyn warned with a glare. She turned her gaze to the doctor, "How long do she got?"

"Another couple hours and this baby will be ready to arrive." The man said with a smile, leaving the room.

"Ugh." Roselyn groaned as her husband and toddler came into the room. Little Abey reached for his Auntie Darla as soon as he saw her and Abe put her on the bed with her.

"Hi Abey." She cooed, pressing her cheek to her nephew's.

"How is she?" Abe whispered to his wife and the elder ex-Frederick rolled her eyes.

"She's tryin' ta' kill me." His wife replied, placing her head on his shoulder. "She's always been such a baby."

"She is the baby of the family, Rosie." Abe retorted, placing his arm around her. He watched his sister-in-law play with his son and smiled to himself, "I know she's gonna make a great mama, though."

Roselyn nodded with a grin, "Oh the best. She's been a mama since she was thirteen years old, with her naggin' self."

"Ya'll better stop talkin' 'bout me like I'm not here." Darla cooed, making little Abey laugh and stick a finger in her cheek. "Tell 'em stop talkin' 'bout me Abey." The toddler yelped in reply and the adults laughed.

"In a few hours you'll have a new playmate, bubby." The copper mother-to-be smiled, rubbing her stomach. The toddler mimicked her action with his chubby hand, patting her stomach. She smiled and looked up at the clock, grimacing. "Where are you, Jamie?" She muttered, chewing on her bottom lip.

Hours passed and Darla's contraction started to get closer and closer. Abe took little Abey out of the room and only the sisters were left together. Roselyn petted her sister's head as she cried in her lap, looking out the window. "Darla, come on. I'm sure he's runnin' through the halls as we speak."

"What if he's not?" The younger woman sobbed, wincing at a contraction, "What if he's still in Europe somewhere? What if he's dead?"

"Darla…" Roselyn sighed, just continuing to caress her sister's head.

Meanwhile, a plane was landing at an army base. The door opened and Bucky jumped out of the aircraft, running down to an empty jeep that was waiting for them. Howard and Steve hurriedly followed after him and Bucky sped off, ignoring the salutes that were being given to him.

"Ah, Barnes," Howard called from the backseat, "You might want to slow down."

"I'm late!" Was all the Sergeant said in reply, taking a hard right. As the father drove like a madman, the godfather of the impending child waved people out of the way.

In the hospital, Darla had began to push. "Rosie, if James Buchanan Barnes doesn't come through that door in twenty minutes, I want a divorce."

"You and me both, Darla!" Rosie retorted, screaming with her sister as the younger woman pushed.

"You're doing great, Mrs. Barnes," The doctor assured her, "Just breath."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK I'VE BEEN DOIN'?"

Bucky braked hard in front of the hospital and jumped out the car, Steve hurriedly putting the vehicle in park. The Romani man ran up the steps of the hospital and passed the receptionist, trying to find the birthing floor by himself. "Darla?" He yelled, running through the halls like a madman. "Darla?"

He ran up the stairs and repeated this process numerous amounts of times before reaching the fifth floor. "Darla!"

"Bucky?" Abe called to him when he saw his brother in-law. "You're here."

"Yeah, yeah." The sergeant shrugged off his greeting, trying to get into the hospital room.

"Wait, Buck, there's somethin' ya should know before ya go in-!"

Bucky pushed the man out the way and opened the door to the room, breathing heavily. Darla was sat up in her hospital bed holding a bright pink blanket while Roselyn was seated next to her. The elder sister looked up at him with a sigh before getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Bucky hastily took off his cap and ran a hand through his greased hair, his mouth suddenly dry. He tucked his hat under his arm and slowly walked to the bed, taking a seat on the side of it.

She was beautiful. Her skin was sun kissed, she had a mop of ebony hair on her head, and her nose was tiny. She looked like him.

She looked like him.

"Ain't she the prettiest thing you've ever seen?" Darla croaked, her voice gone from labor. Her brown eyes left her baby's face and she smiled at her husband, though it was small.

"She's beautiful, Darla." Bucky breathed, swallowing thickly. He reached a hand out to her, "Can I hold-!"

Darla pulled the baby away from him, her smile faltering. Tears began to build in her eyes and she sputtered, "She looks like she's just sleepin'."

Bucky's face fell and his gaze shot up to her face. "Looks like?" Darla said nothing in reply, just shook her head with a sad grimace on her face. "Looks like?" Her husband repeated, looking down at his daughter. "Darla," He stammered, "W-w-what are ya sayin' ta' me?"

"Oh Jamie..." Darla cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "Everythin' was fine yesterday, I tapped my belly and she reached for me; Stevie reached for her mama! And I get here this mornin' ready ta' push and they tell me my baby's got a cord around her neck." She clutched the child to her chest and sobbed, "My baby was fine last night, she was kickin' me and reachin' for me. She came out with a goddamn smile for god's sake and now they tell me that my baby…" She trailed off, biting her lip. "I'm sorry, Jamie."

"Darla," Bucky's voice wavered as he wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on top of her head as she wept. "It's okay, Darla." He muttered, rocking her. "It's okay." He repeated over and over, not knowing what else to say to her. "I should have been here, Darla, I should have been with ya. It'll be okay, we'll be okay, I promise."

"God, Jamie." Darla croaked, sniffing, "She looks just like you." Bucky clenched his jaw and held in a sob, instead clutching Darla tighter to him and allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks.

Little Stevie Rose Barnes was buried a week later in a small ceremony. Darla dressed her in white and she had a pretty little white coffin. No words were said by either of the parents, but a priest prayed over her and her parents.

Darla didn't want babies anymore.

(Please don't kill me)


	18. Soft Place to Land

(A/N: The song for this chapter is 'Soft Place to Land' by Sara Bareilles. I'm super sorry for last chapter, please don't kill me.)

Bucky stayed home with Darla for the next few months. His wife was almost comatose, a shell of what she used to be and all she did was stare out the window at the children playing in the street.

The Sergeant woke up at eight o'clock that morning, squinting at the rays of the sun. He looked over to a sleeping Darla and leaned over, placing a peck on her forehead. He stretched his arms above his head and walked to the kitchen, beginning breakfast for the two of them. He could only really make eggs and bacon, but he managed.

The skillet popped and sizzled as he cooked, looking out the window and seeing the kids from the neighborhood walk to school. He smiled to himself, remembering how he used to pester Darla into letting him walk her. He always was a pest. He finished the breakfast and plated it, placing both of them across each other on their small dining table.

Bucky turned on the radio in the living room and the sound of music filled the apartment. He clapped his hands and trotted back to the bedroom, kneeling beside the bed. "Darla…" He muttered, shaking her.

Darla's eyes fluttered open and she woke up with a start, looking around the room. "I'm here, Darla. I'm here." Bucky assured her, wrapping his arms around her. She nodded into his chest and allowed him to pull her out of bed and onto her feet.

He followed behind her as she walked to the kitchen. He pulled a chair out for her and then sat across from her. He grabbed her hands, said a prayer, then began to eat.

"Whatcha' wanna do today, dimple?" Bucky questioned, like he did everyday. She just stared at him blankly, before returning her gaze to her eggs. "Yeah, I was thinkin' we could stay in, too."

The sound of silverware clicking against porcelain plates blended in with the music being played in the living room, and Bucky watched her take a sip of her juice. "Freshly squeezed this mornin' Darla. I know that ya hate the pulp so I filtered it out."

The copper girl licked her lips and nodded, staring off once more. "It's good." She muttered, finishing her plate. She got up to put it in the sink but her husband stopped her.

"It's okay, Darla." He stated, grabbing her plate, "I got it, you just relax."

Darla nodded once more and walked to the living room, sitting in her arm chair and looking out the window.

Bucky glanced at her and sighed, placing the dishes in the sink and washing them. He turned off the water and wiped his brow, opening the door to their apartment and getting the morning paper. He looked over to his old apartment door and smiled, before closing the door to his new home. He walked over to the couch and sat down on it, finding a section and reading it aloud to Darla.

"Oh look," He started, smiling at the post, "There's a new ride at Coney Island. Remember the last time we went to Coney Island?" He asked, trying to get a rise out of her. He looked up and saw that her face was still blank, making his smile falter just a bit.

"Ella Fitzgerald is comin' to the Royal Roost!" Bucky told her, "I bet we can get tickets for that; I know a guy. I know how much ya love Ella." Still nothing from his wife.

"Ah, we can go see that new Lena Horne picture! Ya love her, remember ya used to skip down the street singin' that song," He paused, biting his lip, "What was it…"

"'Stormy Weather'." Darla supplied blankly, and he snapped his fingers.

"That's the one!" He wiggled his finger, "'Stormy Weather'. Ya had the best voice, Darla. Ya coulda' been a showgirl. Not that I would have wanted any old Tom, Dick or Harry lookin' at ya gams."

"They wouldn't have let me be a showgirl, Jamie. I'm too colored." The nurse dismissed, with a wave of her hand.

Bucky hid his smile, happy that she was talking again. "Oh but they would have made an exception for ya, Darla. They can't deny ya beauty, oh and that voice. Ya used to make my knees weak with one note."

"I wasn't that good." Darla sheepishly replied, keeping her gaze out the window.

"Oh don't be modest, dimple!" Bucky exclaimed, getting up from the couch. "And your dancin', better than all the girls at the juke joints. None of them could keep up with me like you could!" He pulled her up from her armchair and she gasped, hitting him on the arm.

"Boy ya better quit it." Darla warned as he wrapped an arm around her waist and took her right hand in his. He lifted her up and spun her around, starting to sing.

"Ya used to sound just like this Darla," Bucky said before croaking, "Stars shinin' bright about you!"

"James Buchanan-!"

"Night breezes seem to whisper, 'I love you'!" He continued, laughing in her ear. "Birds singin' in the sycamore tree-! Take it away, Darla!"

"Put me down!" She yelled instead and he tsked.

"I don't remember that part of tha' song, darlin'." He chided lightly before continuing, "Dream a little dream of me! Say nighty night and kiss me! Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me!"

Darla glared at him and fought the smile from breaking out on her face, shaking her head stubbornly. The copper girl lost the battle as he dipped her low, her head flinging back and a giggle escaping her lips.

"When I'm alone and blue as can be!" Bucky continued, staring at her pointedly with a grin.

"Dream a little dream of me!" Darla finally sang loudly, making him cheer. "Stars fading but I linger on dear, just craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger 'till dawn dear, just saying this." She continued as he lowered her to her feet and they swayed. "Sweet dreams 'till sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams and leave all worries behind you, but in your dreams whatever they may be."

"Dream a little dream of me." Bucky finished, pressing his lips against hers. He slowly pulled away and she looked up at him with a smile before it began to falter. "No, no, no." He protested, brushing his hands against her cheeks, "Come on, baby. We were doin' so good."

"It hurts, Jamie." Darla croaked with a sob, "It hurts."

Bucky wrapped his arm around her shoulders and nodded in her hair. "I know, Darla, I know. But I'm here and 'm not leavin' again." He comforted her, beginning to hum their song to her, swaying her back and forth. "I got ya, Darla. Just sing with me."

"S-s-sweet dreams, 'till sunbeams find you." Darla sobbed into his chest, "Sweet dreams and leave all worries behind you."

"But in your dreams whatever they may be," Bucky sung with her, his lips brushing over her forehead, "Dream a little dream of me. That's it darlin', I got ya."

"She was gonna be so pretty." She muttered, closing her eyes. "Every time I see your face I think of hers." She sniffed and pulled away from his embrace, wiping her eyes and walking into the kitchen. She started to rummage through the shelves and Bucky followed her with furrowed brows.

"Whatcha' doin', darlin'?" He questioned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'mma make a pie." Darla told him, taking out her ingredients. "Whenever mama got sad she would make a pie." She put the apples on a cutting board and began to peel them. "When Rosie thought she was pregnant, when daddy would get drunk and hit her, when I was upset because of something he said...She would make a pie. And the pie would make everything better, Jamie. Ya can't take a bite of pie without smilin'."

Bucky watched his wife frantically slice up apples and nodded, walking up behind her, "Can I help, dimple? I know I burn water but maybe I can-!"

Darla interrupted him and shoved the cutting board in front of him, without looking up, "You can slice the apples, Jamie, I'll get started on the crust."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." He saluted, getting to work.

The two of them set to work on the pie, Darla stirring her pie crust ingredients together and Bucky slicing apples, jokingly feeding them to her. "We're gonna run out if ya keep playin', Barnes!" She chided teasingly and he laughed, kissing her on the cheek.

"Sorry, Serg." He joked with a wink. She shook her head with a smile and began on the glaze. When the ingredients were all ready, she put them together and made her pie, putting it in the oven.

"Okay." Darla clapped her hands together, "Now we wait." She set the egg timer above her oven and smiled, turning to her husband who was watching her with relieved eyes. "Thanks for ya help, Jamie."

"Ya welcome, darlin'." He replied with a wink, tugging her to him by her nightgown. He kissed her forehead and pinched her cheek, "It's always fun to watch ya in the kitchen, even if ya do yell at me like a drill sergeant."

Darla's mouth dropped and she smacked his arm, "I do not."

"It's okay, Darla. I like when ya yell at me." Bucky cooed, pecking her on the nose. He went in for her lips but she leaned away, shaking her head.

"I can't, Jamie." She whispered, looking down, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey." Bucky called, taking her chin in his hands and lifting her face up to meet his gaze, "Ya fine, darlin'. Ya take as long as ya need."

"If ya want to go out and find another dame for-!"

"Darla Lorraine are ya out of ya mind?" Bucky snapped, making her shrink back. His eyes softened and he lowered his voice, "I've loved ya since I was seventeen, I haven't even looked at another girl since ya gave me the time of day. I love ya more than anythin' in this whole goddamn world, you always remember that, darlin'." He kissed her on the forehead again, before pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"Now I know ya feelin' pretty low and down on yaself right now, but ya gotta remember how beautiful ya are. Not just with ya pretty face, but with ya personality too. All of my teammates love ya and not just for ya cookin'; though some of 'em might like ya a little too much for my likin'. Ya generous and kind and everyone who meets ya falls in love because ya so damn nice. I wish I could shield ya from all the crap that you've been through but I can't and that kills me. All I can do is stand here and try ta' make it better."

A tear ran down Darla's cheek and she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. She slowly pulled herself away and gave him a watery smile, "I don't know what I did ta' deserve a man like you, but I thank God everyday that ya mine, James Buchanan."

"I think it's the other way around, Darla Lorraine." Bucky retorts with a wink and she laughs. "Now come on, we still got forty minutes until this pie is ready and our favorite program is on the radio!"

"Okay." Darla nodded, letting him lead her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her as the host began to introduce the show.

James Buchanan loved him some Darla Lorraine.


	19. Mine

(A/N: The song for this chapter is 'Mine' by Beyoncé.)

"Darla, your husband can't cook." Was the first thing that was heard when Darla walked into her kitchen that Sunday morning. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Then why do ya keep comin' here for breakfast, Howie?"

"Because I can't get enough of seein' ya in your rollers, doll." Howard winked at the unamused copper woman, taking another bite of his pancake.

Darla crossed the kitchen and sat down at her dining table where a plate was already fixed for her. She took a bite of her pancake and grimaced, "Too much buttermilk." She muttered, getting up from the table and taking her plate and Howard's, throwing them in the sink. She got a clean bowl from her cabinet and started making pancake batter from scratch. "Where is Jamie anyway?"

"Top secret government business." Howard deadpanned, putting his feet up on another dining chair.

Darla poured the batter into a hot pan, "Get ya nasty feet off my furniture." She chided without turning around, "And nothin' is secret about my husband."

"Fine, fine." The brunette man put his feet down and loosened his tie, "And I would tell you more if they told me anything. I just make the weapons."

Darla flipped a cake over and put it on a plate, on top of another one. When she had a large stack she placed the plate in front of Howard and poured syrup on them. Howard took a large bite of the hotcakes and moaned, throwing his tie over his shoulder. "This. This is why I come here."

The nurse laughed and cleaned her dishes before sitting down with two pancakes of her own. Howard peeked at her through his chewing and she raised an eyebrow, not looking away from the paper she was reading on the table. "Yes?"

"How do you do that?" Howard exclaimed, leaning back in his chair. "How do you know without lookin' at me?"

"Because I'm a mama." Darla said without skipping a beat. "And mamas just know." Howard smirked and continued to eat his hotcakes. The front door opened and two men walked into the apartment.

"Good mornin', Darls." Steve greeted, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Mornin', wife." Bucky jested gruffly, pecking Darla on the lips. He was dressed in his Sergeant uniform, complete with his hat tilted just so, while Steve was in his own formal uniform, having left his costume at the base.

"Mornin', husband." Darla chimed back, "Mornin', Stevie, pancakes are on the counter."

Bucky furrowed his brows, "I cooked pancakes this mornin', why do ya make more?"

"Because ya pancakes are terrible, Barnes." Howard said, leaning back in his chair and patting his full stomach.

"You can go home." Bucky deadpanned, taking a seat at the dining table. Steve sat across from him with a large stack of flapjacks, unapologetically digging into them.

"Oh don't be so sore, Jamie." Darla teased, taking Howard's empty plate, "I'm sure the stray dogs of Brooklyn would love your hotcakes."

The Romani man's jaw dropped, "Ya threw them in the trash?!"

Darla blinked and shared a glance with Howard before hurrying out of the kitchen, "I gotta take my rollers out."

"Ya betta' run, dimple!" Bucky shouted after her, "Put on somethin' nice, we're goin' out today."

Darla nodded to no one as she opened her closet doors, spotting a very pretty green dress. She took it out of her closet and laid it on the bed, undressing and putting it on. It fit like a glove, though the waist was a little large for her; she had lost a bit of weight during her depression.

It did not hurt as much as it used to, but the pain still stung her every day. But she tried not to think about it. Now she could talk about babies without bursting into tears, though she was not at the point of having another one. Maybe someday, but not today.

The copper girl sat at her vanity and took her rollers out, fluffing her long hair. She ran a brush through her curls to make her hair wavy and stuck two decorative pins in the ebony tresses. At 22, Darla Lorraine was still the epitome of beauty and even though a just a month prior she was haggard and sad, on this Sunday morning she looked like she belonged in a picture.

She reached for an emerald brooch and pinned it in the middle of her dress, elevating the plain dress. She covered her lips in a deep rouge and ran a mascara brush through her lashes. She got up from her vanity and slipped on a matching pair of emerald shoes.

With one last glance in the mirror, she grabbed her purse and walked out of the room, back into the kitchen. Silence fell over the men in her home and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Yes?" She inquired.

"See ya later, Darla." Howard nodded to her, moving to leave.

"Bye, Darls." Steve muttered, kissing her on the cheek.

Her attention turned to her husband and she raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"Nothin', darlin." Bucky assured her, putting his hat back on his head and tilting it just so. "Nothin' at all; ya ready?"

"Do I look ready?" Darla questioned, holding her arms out and twirling around.

"Baby ya could be wearing a potato sack and newspaper and I'd still pick ya over any dame out on the street." Bucky smoothly replied with a wink.

Darla tried to fight her smile but her dimples peeked through regardless as Bucky wrapped his arms around his favorite girl. "Mhmm." She started with a roll of her eyes, "You gon' tell me what the three of ya were talkin' about in my kitchen."

"Yeah, yeah." Bucky muttered before messily kissing her cheek, "Come on, cookie." He let go of her and opened their front door, bowing jokingly.

Darla wiped the saliva off her cheek with a playful grimace and walked out the door, jumping when her husband's hand swatted at her bottom. She whipped around with a fire in her eyes, "James Buchanan Barnes!"

"Darla Lorraine Barnes!" He mocked her voice, grabbing her and planting more pecks on her pretty face. "I can't help it, darlin', ya lightin' my fire. Especially with that green on, who bought ya that dress?"

"You did Serg." Darla told him, exasperated. "Ya bought this dress in Paris."

Bucky hummed and nuzzled his nose against hers, his blue eyes staring into her browns. "Maybe we should just forget this date and go back in the house."

"Ya get on my last nerve, Jamie. I get dressed up and pretty-!"

"Ya always pretty, darlin." Bucky interrupted her with a peck to the side of her mouth. "Always so damn pretty. And ya smell good, too. And ya cook so good and ya skin is so soft." He was now near moaning against her mouth.

"Boy get off me!" Darla exclaimed, pushing her husband away. "Ya giving our poor neighbor a show. The woman probably havin' a heart attack. What in the world is wrong withcha'? I give you a little tail and ya don't know how to act."

Bucky just stared at her with stars in his eyes and a hand over his heart. "I love you."

"Yeah, okay. You too I guess." Darla rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, "Now come on, ya got a surprise for me don't ya?"

"I gotta a surprise for ya, alright…" Bucky muttered, letting her lead him down the steps. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked down the sidewalk, the sergeant getting salutes and 'thank you for your services'.

"Hey Miss Darla!" The neighborhood kids greeted as they walked past. "When ya gonna bake us anotha' pie?"

"Ya'll been doin' good in school?" The copper woman asked and the children chimed affirmatives. "Next week, then." She answered with a wink. Bucky smiled and tugged her closer to him, planting a kiss on her temple.

When they got to their destination, Darla was less than amused. "Are ya serious?" She questioned, staring up at the big Coney Island sign.

"As a heart attack." Bucky quipped, pulling her hand. He brought her to a prize stand and she rolled her eyes, as he purchased three balls. He threw all three of the balls and knocked down three glass bottle stands, winning three prizes. He turned around to give Darla the prizes, before glancing at the children watching him in awe. The Sergeant turned to the kids and handed them the stuffed animals with a smile.

"Thanks, soldier!" They cheered with large, gap-toothed smiles. Bucky saluted them with a grin and turned back to Darla. The copper girl's scowl had melted into her pretty smile, though her arms were still crossed. "Sorry, darlin'." He shrugged, a charming smile on his face.

"That was so nice, Jamie." Darla chimed, looking up at her husband with impressed eyes.

"That used to be Steve and me." He shrugged, "Don't worry Darla, I'll getcha another one."

Darla waved away the notion and wrapped her arms around his, looking like a teenager in love, "Don't worry about it, Jamie. That was enough fa' me."

"Let's go on the ferris wheel, cookie." Bucky smiled, winking at her. She nodded and they went to stand in line, only for them to be ushered to the front.

"The army's good for somethin'." Bucky muttered to Darla and she giggled, slapping him on the arm. A cart was opened for them and Bucky helped Darla get in first, before getting in himself. The attendant put the bar down and the cart began to move, allowing the next person to get in.

Bucky put his arm behind Darla and looked over to her, seeing how the sun illuminated her skin. "So Darla, I wanted ta' talk to ya."

"Oh Lord," The copper girl muttered, "I knew there was a catch."

"No, no. No like that, cookie." Bucky chuckled, pinching her cheek. "I've been thinkin', since we been spendin' all this time togetha'... Well I think ya should go back to work. Ya know, if ya want ta'." He paused to see her reaction before he continued, "I mean, I feel like I've takin' ya away from ya dream. Ya always wanted to be a nurse and then I came around and made ya quit. And with everthin' with the baby… Ya love takin' care of people and ya good at it. I don't want ya to work, I do want ya to stay home and let me take care of ya, but if ya want to work I won't stop ya."

Darla sighed and shook her head, "Jamie, I am fine being at home. Honest. I've even come to like the freedom of it. Yeah I wanted ta' be a nurse. But after all that I've seen and done, I feel like havin' a job is the farthest thing from my mind right now." She stopped to smile and brushed her hand against his cheek, "It means alot to me that ya want me to follow my dreams though, Jamie."

"It's all ya used to talk about, darlin'." Bucky reminded her, before mimicking her voice, "'I'mma be the first negra nurse in the war', remember that?"

"But I wasn't the first." Darla said with a laugh, "I wasn't even the second. I was just-!"

"The fourth." Bucky chimed with a grin.

Darla rolled her eyes, "Nobody cares about the fourth nothin', Jamie. At any rate, I am fine stayin' with ya. We are married."

"Are we?" Bucky quipped, putting a finger to his chin, "I forgot. Ya might need to refresh my memory, Misses Barnes."

"Maybe later." The copper girl muttered, "There are too many babies here."

Her husband laughed before biting his lip, "There's one more thing." He waited for her response before he continued.

"Go on, then."

Bucky swallowed, "Stevie approached me about a mission. Now, he wouldn't 'a asked me if it wasn't important, Darla." He paused, before continuing, "They got some intel about this Zola guy..." Darla narrowed her eyes and Bucky blanched, "Right… but darlin' listen it's only for a day and I would be back before ya even wake up…"

"But will you be there when I go to sleep?" Darla retorted, her voice straining to keep from yelling, "Or will ya leave in the middle of the night like some thief?"

"Darla," Bucky started, putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's my job."

"Job?" She muttered, "Ya job is to be with me. Ya wife, the mother of-!" She stopped herself and sighed, licking her lips, "I just think that it's a little soon, that's all."

"Darlin'," Bucky started, putting a hand on her knee, "Say the word and I won't go. Bein' Captain America's best friend has some perks."

"No, no." Darla murmured, "I couldn't ask ya ta' do that. If ya even talkin' to me about this I know it's important." She paused and looked into his blue eyes, sighing. "Ya said ya'd be back before I wake up, right?"

A smile spread across Bucky's face and he nodded, "Scout's honor." He winked, pressing his lips against hers. "I'll be back before ya open those pretty brown eyes. Might even wake ya up with a little smoochin'."

"A little?" Darla exclaimed incredulously, "Ya betta wake me up with the whole thing, Mister Barnes." She put her head on Bucky's shoulder and they stared at the view together, until the ride came to an end.

The two enjoyed Coney Island for a few more hours, staying until the sun began to set. The couple walked hand in hand down the street to their next destination, though Darla was still in the dark about where they were going.

"Jamie what neighborhood is this?" Darla questioned, looking at the pretty gardens and smiling impeccably dressed families.

"I told ya I got an errand to run, now fix ya face, ya too cute to be poutin' like that." Bucky patted his wife's hand on his arm comfortingly and she said nothing else.

They walked up the steps to a brownstone and Bucky pulled out a key, opening the door. "Let me just go get what I came here for and we can go, alright cookie?"

"Yeah, okay. Just hurry up, it's hot out here." Darla uttered, her eyes surveying the area.

Bucky bit his lip and nodded, going inside the house. He looked around the first floor before going up stairs and surveying it. He took a deep breath and walked down the steps, rubbing his hands together. He went to the front door and opened it, "Hey darlin', I want ya to see this kitchen."

Darla furrowed her brows and walked into the foyer of the house, looking around the empty home. She followed her husband into the kitchen. Her jaw dropped as she looked at the cabinets, fridge and her personal favorite- "Oh my Lord they have a brand new O'Keffe and Merritt oven!" She nearly screamed, running to the appliance and examining it. "Jamie who are these people and why haven't I met them, befriended them and stolen their kitchen?" She was met with silence and she turned around to see Bucky on his knees.

Darla furrowed her brows once more, "Ya know we're already married, right Jamie?" She muttered confusedly.

"Darla Lorraine," Her husband started, grinning at her, "Welcome home!" He held out a key to her and she just gaped at him. "...Darla?"

"Ya bought me a house." Darla muttered, putting a hand over her chest. "Ya bought me a house."

"We can still keep ya parent's condo-!" Bucky started, but Darla began to scream.

"YA BOUGHT ME A HOUSE!" The copper woman screamed, wrapping her arms around her husband. She pressed her lips against his face over and over again, leaving lipstick marks in her wake. "Ya bought me a frigidaire! A O'Keffe and Merrit! A WASHING MACHINE!" Her voice broke with the last note.

Bucky laughed and stood up, picking her up with him and swinging her around. "I told ya I'd buy ya a house, didn't I?"

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Darla murmured in between kisses, she began to sniffle and he sat her down, cupping her cheeks.

"Oh Darls," He muttered, wiping her tears with his thumbs, "Why are ya cryin'?"

Darla smiled up at him, laughing through her tears. "Jamie I'm so happy right now, I can't stand it. Never in a million years would I ever think… My daddy was a janitor and my mama a housewife, I never thought that I could ever have a house like this!"

Bucky smiled and pressed his lips against her forehead, muttering,"Ya wanted a brownstone with three kids. I gotcha one outta four."

"Well maybe," Darla whispered, before biting her lip and looking up at her husband, "We should start working on the other three."

Bucky's eyes widened and he looked at her with surprise. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah," She muttered with a smile, "Besides, this big house is gonna be empty with just the two of us. We need the little pitter patter of feet runnin' around, drivin' me crazy." She giggled and Bucky laughed.

His wife was glowing, an internal glow that warmed her cheeks and radiated through her skin. The last time he had seen her this happy was when her belly was round and her was rubbing her feet. Just like that time, this one was filled with hopes of what's to come.


	20. Never Dreamed

(A/N: The song for this chapter is 'Never Dream You'd Leave In Summer' by Stevie Wonder.)

It was the middle of the night when the phone beside Darla Barnes' bed rang. She rolled over with a groan and reached for it without looking up. She grabbed the receiver and put it to her ear. "Barnes residence, Darla speakin'."

"Hey baby." Her husband's voice rang, making her roll her eyes.

"Jamie," She sighed out, looking at the clock beside her bed, "It's two in the mornin' why in the world are ya callin' me?"

"Just wanted to hear your voice, darlin'." Bucky told his wife with, no doubt, a smile on his face. "Ya got a man in our bed, that's why ya so mad ain't it?" He joked, laughing when Darla gasped.

"Stop playin' on this phone, boy!" She snapped sleepily, a yawn leaving her lips. "Ya still gonna be back before I wake up?"

"Well we just landed in our location, and it's going to take about a day to execute the mission. So come tomorrow mornin', I should be in bed with ya." Bucky explained, shooing someone away from him.

"Is that Darla?!" Came from in the background, "Tell 'er her boys say hello!"

Darla laughed lightly and hugged her pillow, "Tell Timothy I said 'hello'."

"Forget them," Bucky nearly whined, "Ya my wife, I want all ya attention." He shuffled a little and lowered his voice, "Whatcha wearin'?"

"James Buchanan!" Darla snapped, laughing softly, "Ya get on my nerves, ya know that?"

"I know, I know. That's why I married ya." Bucky laughed, "I love ya, cookie."

"I love ya too, sugar." Darla murmured, yawning again. "Can ya stay on the phone 'till I fall asleep?"

"Anything for you, dimple."

Darla Lorraine smiled as she played with her little nephew. Her manicured fingers tickled at the baby's stomach, the toddler cackling and trying to move away. Roselyn watched over the scene with fond eyes, knitting a sweater in their mama's old sitting chair. The elder Frederick had paid her little sister a visit because baby Abe kept asking for 'Auntie Dawla'. She also knew her little sister was lonely without her husband or her best friend being around and she often invited her to the house for dinner and pie, though Darla's pie was always better than hers and her house was bigger.

"I don't know Rosie," Darla sighed, bouncing Abe on her knee, "I think I'm startin' ta' miss workin'."

Roselyn scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You should be happy you got a successful husband that makes so much ya don't have ta' work. I mean look at me, I gotta work Monday through Friday and sometimes on Saturday just to help pay the bills!"

"I send ya money Rosie." The copper girl told her sister pointedly.

Roselyn waved her hand and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. But what kinda woman would I be if I depended on my little sister?"

"A smart one." Darla quipped and Roselyn laughed loudly.

"If I had known ole Buck would make so much money maybe I'da stayed with him." The elder Frederick added pensively.

Darla rolled her eyes with a smirk, "He dumped ya, Rosie. Ya didn't dump him."

"Left me for my little sister, ain't that some manure."

Darla let out an obnoxiously loud laugh as a knock sounded at the door. She put baby Abe on the couch with his toy and stood up, walking to the door. She ran a hand through her shoulder length hair and opened the door, grinning widely when she saw who it was.

"Stevie!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the buff man. He hugged her back just as tight. He wasn't in his costume today; he was in his green, formal uniform. Darla pulled back and smiled up at her lifetime friend, "Why didn't ya tell me you were home?"

Steve smiled smally at her, politely asking, "May I come in?"

Darla rolled her eyes and opened the door further, "Boy if ya don't get in here. Ya practically my brother, rememba'?"

Steve forced a chuckle and nodded, closing the door behind himself. He took off his hat politely and smiled at Roselyn seated in the living room. "Rosie."

The older woman smirked and nodded to him, "Captain. Say 'hi' to Uncle Stevie, Abie." The toddler looked away from his Captain America plush and waved at Steve.

The blonde grinned larger at the child before turning to Darla. "Can we talk in the kitchen, Darls?"

Darla furrowed her brows but nodded, the two of them walking into the kitchen. The copper girl leaned against the table and looked at Steve curiously. "What's goin' on?"

Steve's smile dropped and his face was all business. A moment of silence passed between them before he lowly muttered, "Ya might wanna sit down."

Something cold struck Darla in her heart and, as if on autopilot, she pulled a chair out then sat down. She waited, for what seemed like forever, for Steve to say something.

Finally Steve blurted, "I'm sorry."

Darla's breath left her lungs and her face crinkled in a pained grimace. "No." She breathed, shaking her head.

"I tried ta'...ta' save him." Steve told her, his own eyes filling with tears.

"No." The copper girl just repeated, her hands shaking as she raked them through her hair. "H-h-how?"

Steve shook his head, "Darla, I don't think ya shoul-!"

"How?" Darla demanded, louder and filled with desperation.

"He fell from a train." The captain informed her lowly, cringing at the sound that came from her mouth.

"Oh my God." Darla croaked, though no tears left her eyes. Her nails scraped angry lines on her scalp as she raked her hands harder through her hair. She shakily stood from her chair and held her stomach, shaking her head rapidly.

Steve hurriedly wrapped his arms around her but she pushed him away, grimacing. "No." She croaked, louder and louder until they turned into screams. Just as she cried out and fell to her knees, Roselyn ran into the kitchen, taking one look at her sister and putting a hand over her own mouth.

Darla finally started to cry but wouldn't let anyone touch her as she sobbed on the floor. Steve could only watch her and cry to himself, his heart breaking once again. Rosie ran to wrap her arms around her sister but Darla pushed away from her. "Don't touch me!" She yelled, getting up and shaking her head. She ran out out the door of her home and down her steps, nearly collapsing on the last one.

She pulled her knees up to her body and buried her head in her arms, her shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs. She was angry, she was sad and she felt like her heart had been ripped from her body.

After a while of staring up into the blue sky, the front door opened behind her and footsteps neared her. A large body sat beside her on the step and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Darla sniffed and laid her head on Steve's shoulder, her breathing still shaky. "He told me he would be there when I woke up this mornin'." She muttered, swallowing thickly.

"'M sorry." Steve uttered back, his voice breaking. "I shouldn't have asked him to go."

"It's not ya fault." Darla murmured, shaking her head.

"I could have saved him." The captain urged, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "He reached for me and…" He stopped himself and closed his eyes, hearing his friend's screams in his ears.

Darla raised her head and wrapped her arms around his middle, pulling his head down to her chest. "Hey, hey. It's not your fault Stevie."

"I didn't-!" Steve choked, clutching the small woman to him, "I didn't mean ta', Darla. 'M so sorry."

Darla rubbed his back and let out tears of her own, looking up at the sky. "S'okay." She muttered, swallowing the lump in her throat. "We'll be okay."

"They were goin' ta' send a soldier with a letter ta' ya, but I couldn't let them do that...not for you, Darls." Steve told her, leaning away from the embrace and looking her in the eyes. "I promised, I promised I'd bring him back ta' ya and…"

"Hey," Darla interrupted him, a watery smile on her lips, "It's okay, it'll be fine. Jamie is probably with Stevie Rose and my mama lookin' down on us. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest but it'll be okay. It's always goin' ta' be alright." She paused and rubbed Steve on the back, "I still got you, right?"

Steve nodded, "Of course."

"And you still got me. So we'll both be okay." Darla wrapped her arms around Steve and squeezed, pulling back with a peck on his cheek. "Now I know ya woulda' saved him if ya could have Stevie, I don't doubt it one bit. So you don't carry that around with you, okay?"

The blond captain's eyes flickered down and he set his jaw. Darla raised an eyebrow and put a hand under his chin, making him look at her. "Okay?" She repeated, "Promise me."

Steve looked into Darla Lorraine's brown eyes and frowned, but nodded nonetheless. "I promise, Darla."

"Good." Darla patted him on the cheek, standing up from the steps. "I suppose I should call my sister-inlaws."

"Do ya want to ride over there? I'll go with ya." Steve said, getting up from the step and brushing his uniform off.

"Yeah, that might be better." Darla muttered, going inside her home to get her purse, all the while trying to not think of the pain.

At two o'clock in the morning, Darla Barnes sat up in her empty bed. She couldn't stay in the rowhouse, not tonight, so she was in her old room with her old plush animals and her box of letters. Her hair was up in rollers and she had one of Bucky's button ups, a cigarette in between in fingers.

She wasn't much of a smoker but in times of stress, it was a dirty habit she picked up from the other nurses.

Her bitten fingernails opened the lid of her memory box, her dog tags jingling as she hunched over. The white shoebox was decorated with hearts, lipstick stains, and glued on flowers. She had kept the box since she was that little sixteen year old girl with a crush on her neighbor and she hid it in the back of her closet.

Darla blew out smoke as she dumped the box on the bed, running her fingers over the memories. The tears started coming again when she looked at the photostrip from the night before Bucky shipped out the first time.

Their faces were so bright and young, they had all their lives ahead of them. She could remember the night so clearly, she even still had that pretty red dress.

Her wedding photos were next; Bucky with a large grin on his lipstick-stained face and her with his cap on with a veil over her face. She was holding up her dogtags in one of the pictures, her dimples deep into her cheeks. They were so happy.

Darla stubbed out her cigarette and chewed on her lip, for the next item was a pink baby blanket. She leaned back against the headboard and put the blanket to the side.

Letters upon letters were on her bed, all addressed to 'Darla 'Dimple' Barnes'. She picked multiple up and read them;

'Darla Lorraine, December 15 1941

I miss ya more than words can say, darlin'. Whaddya do when I'm not there? I know ya have a little boyfriend on the side you not foolin' me! One day we're gonna be married and ya won't be able to cheat on me anymore! Ya letters to me are so long, I feel bad when I don't reciprocate.

I've been readin' the dictionary, ha. Gotta be smart for my dimple. How is Steve? That little punk better not be givin' ya any trouble. He's harmless, just so stubborn. I think the bozo might have a crush on ya… I'm not worried though, I've been schemin' on ya since I was 16! We're practically made for eachother.

Love always,

Jamie'

'Dimple the Pimple, February 23 1942

Don't pop ya top at the title, cookie. I'm just kiddin'. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. Do ya love me? I know ya do. I like the kisses you put on my letters, and they smell like you, Darla. Ya always smell so pretty. Why are ya so pretty? When I lay in my bunk I stare at our pictures. Send me anotha' one will, ya? One of just you, nothin' nasty…. Unless you want ta'.

Don't yell at me, I can hear ya across the damn pacific. Just send me a headshot, or not. I'm not picky, I just like lookin' at ya. I doubt you wanna see my ugly mug though. Though, ya say you like my eyes. I think ya lyin' ta' make me feel better. I miss ya pie, I wish I was back home with ya, do you still not wear panties at night? Let me know, cook.

Don't yell at me,

Your James Buchanan'

'Darla Barnes, May 4 1942

We're married now! This is ya first overseas letter from ya husband. How does it feel to be married to a Sergeant? I bet Rosie's turnin' green right about now. How's her and the baby? I need ta' know my niece is goin' ta' be alright. Darla Lorraine Barnes, Darla Lorraine Frederick Barnes. Misses Darla Barnes. That's pretty, it matches ya face. Ya face is pretty.

Well wife, I figure ya have certain responsibilities now as a Barnes. I expect pictures every month, letters twice a month, kisses sent over seas… What am I sayin'? Ya already do all that stuff.

I love you Misses Barnes,

James Buchanan Barnes-Frederick'

'Darla, February 23, 1943

I'm sorry I'm not home. I know ya mad at me and I know I said I would be home but things have come up. How is the baby? Is everything alright? I'm sorry, I love you. You know there is nowhere I'd rather be than with you and our child, but Stevie needs me. I know you need me too, it's just… It's complicated, cookie. We're savin' the world. I'll be home soon, I promise.

J.'

'Darlin' March 12, 1943

I am sorry. There is not much else to say about that, but what if I got Howard to fly ya to our base? Would that cheer ya up? Ya only about six months now, ask ya doctor if you can fly. Ya can stay with me for a few days and we'll talk this through. Thank ya for the pictures of the baby, I see it has ya big head.

Kiss our son fa' me,

Daddy Jamie'

Finally Darla got to her last letter, her face sufficiently wet from tears.

'Darla Lorraine, June 20, 1943

Lord, Darla I'm writing this as ya over the Pacific. Baby, I've never been so happy in my life. We're havin' a baby. A whole human being is in ya tummy. I swear on everything I'll be home next week. I would have left with ya today but I just have a few loose ends to tie up, then I'm yours. Both of you.

God, a baby. My own kid, I never even thought… And it's with you, the love of my life. My Darla Lorraine. Cookie, I can't stop cheesin'. My smile is as big as the moon and I'm just so happy. The baby reached for me, for his daddy. Oh I can't believe it. I love you so much, Darla.

See you soon,

A very excited Daddy and Husband'


	21. Just A Dream

(A/N: There will be one more chapter after this one; very important that you read it because... well you'll see. The song for this chapter is 'Just A Dream' by Carrie Underwood. I highly recommend watching the video because it was the inspiration for this chapter.)

"I wore a pretty black dress," An elderly woman recalled, staring out the window of her room, "With a little black fascinator and a veil. I had little black gloves on my hands too." She paused and a small smile spread across her face, "In the same church I got married in, I buried my husband."

Darla Lorraine stared at her reflection blankly as she applied red lipstick to her lips. She threw the lipstick tube down in frustration and clutched her head in her hands, closing her eyes tightly. Her hands just wouldn't stop shaking.

A knock sounded at the door, "Darla?" An accented voice rang as the door opened. "Are you alright?" Darla looked up from her place in front of the vanity with watery eyes and Peggy hurriedly closed the door. The English woman was already fully dressed, as they were supposed to be leaving in thirty minutes. She walked over to her friend and grabbed the eyeliner off her vanity, "Close your eyes, love."

Darla did as she was told and her face was prepared by the English woman, the pair sitting in silence. When she opened her eyes, she looked pretty enough to be a bride. Peggy moved behind her and started on her hair, taking her curlers out one by one. The agent's inept hands seemed to have found skill that morning as she styled Darla's hair in a perfect bun at the back of her head. She pinned a fascinator to the top of her hair and pulled the veil down for her, before going to get her gloves from the bed.

"Thanks, Peg." Darla muttered, as she was handed her gloves.

Peggy waved a hand, "Darla you've done it for me quite a few times." She rubbed the copper woman's shoulders and smiled at her sadly. "Do you want a minute or would you like me to walk out with you?"

"No," Darla shook her head, rising from the vanity, "I'm ready." She slid her black heels on her feet and took a deep breath as Peggy opened the door for her. She walked down the steps of her house and was greeted by somber looks.

"Hey Darls." Steve was the first to approach her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He was dressed in his formal uniform, though his hat was in his hand.

"Hey Stevie." She muttered into his chest, he pulled back and pecked her on the cheek. She crossed her hands in front of her and bit her lip.

"Ya ready?" He asked, his blue eyes searching her face.

"No." Darla whispered, looking straight ahead and walking out the door. A black car was waiting for them and she slipped into it, looking out the window as her friend piled in with her.

"Maybe the worst part of the whole ordeal was the ride there. It didn't even occur to me at the time that even though I was mournin' a husband; Stevie was mournin' a friend. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know what to say to anybody."

The car pulled up to a church in Brooklyn that Darla knew far too well; it was the church she was married in. The door was opened for her and she got out of the car, staring up at the large cathedral. She let out a shaky breath and began to walk in the church, as she reached the aisle, all eyes seemed to be on her.

She swallowed her tears, walking with her head held high. When she reached the casket, she looked at it with watery eyes; it was closed, for they didn't have her husband's body. She turned and kissed each of her sister-in-laws on the cheeks, already sick of the 'How are you's'.

Darla Barnes sat in the front row on the end of the pew, looking the priest who wed her and her husband in the eye and listening to him speak of what a good man he was, all the while clutching her own hand and willing herself not to sob.

When the church service was over, it was time for the burial. Darla was shuffled back into the car, only this time she asked if she could be alone. The whole way to the cemetery, the jingle of chains was heard, for Darla was running her hands over her dog tags, and slipping her too-large-for-her ring on and off her finger.

"He never got me another one, that schmuck!" The elderly woman laughed lightly, "But to be fair I told 'em he didn't have ta'. I was happy with my dog tag and men's ring. It meant more to me than the biggest diamond in the whole damn world. Because he gave it ta' me."

At the grave sight, Darla was the last to walk up to the casket. She was handed a folded up flag and her face was blank as shots rang out to commemorate her husband's passing. His sisters were sobbing beside her and tears were in everyone's eyes, but Darla was blank. She looked down at her flag and how her arms instinctively cradled it like a baby. As the casket was being lowered into the grown, Darla got up from her seat and walked away from the ceremony, making everyone's eyes go to her.

With every step away, she felt lighter. Pausing at the end of a hill, she took off both of her heels and held them in her hands, before she broke into a run.

"I didn't know where in the hell I was goin'." The copper woman shook her head, before turning back to her audience of one, "But I knew I needed to get the hell away from there."

When Darla stopped running she found herself in front of her old apartment, their old apartment. Walking to the side of the building, she climbed up the fire escape, until she was on the roof. She dropped her heels beside her and placed the flag on the ledge before sitting down and swinging her feet over.

Sadly, she recalled that she was sitting in the same place that Bucky was when she found him crying. The first time that he told her he loved her. He bought her all those stuffed animals to make up for not giving her one.

Darla let out a watery chuckle and sniffled, running her hand over the folded flag. He is such a schmuck.

 _Was._

"Was." The copper Barnes muttered aloud, repeating her thought. He _was_ a schmuck, an idiot, a reckless, juvenile delinquent who would literally kill for her if she asked him to. He _was_ kind, loving and romantic. The worst cook she had ever seen, but he made her fresh orange juice everyday. He wanted to save the world, but most of all he wanted to save her.

' _Darla I've loved ya since I was 17.'_

Oh and she had loved him, too. More than words, more than there were stars in the sky. More than… all the people in the world. More than she would ever love anyone in her life.

This was it for Darla, at the ripe age of 22 her love life was over. Her crack at true, wholesome love was done and it was beautiful while it lasted. She considered herself lucky; some people would never experience love so pure.

Darla Lorraine sat on that ledge for hours, watching as the sun began to set over the horizon. It was pretty, too pretty for a day like that.

"I figured I'd find ya up here." Steve's voice called from behind her. "Ya got a lot of people worried about ya."

Darla didn't even flinch, nor did she look back. "Why didn't ya come sooner?"

Steve sat next to her on the ledge and stared at the sunset, shrugging his shoulders. "I figured ya needed to be alone."

"Well Stevie," Darla sighed, out fingering the hem of her dress, "Ya probably the only one that is allowed to be alone with me."

The boy from Brooklyn turned to her with surprise in his expression. His eyes softened and he took one of her hands in his, squeezing it lightly. "Darla ya know if there's anything ya need, I'll always be here for ya."

"I know." The widow muttered and Steve continued, "I mean it Darls, anything at all. I'll take care a' ya for the rest of my like. It's my fault that ya without-!"

Darla shushed him and shook her head, her pretty face falling. "I get it, really."

Still, Steve continued to make promises, "I'll write ya every month just like he used ta', too."

She was quiet for a moment, before a glimmer of a smile appeared on her face, "Won't Peg get jealous?"

"Well she'll just have ta' get over it." Steve answered with a teasing smile, "I have ta' take care of our best gal, don't I?"

Darla smiled smally and looked down, whispering, "Yeah."

"Yeah." Steve repeated, patting her leg, "Now come on, let's get goin'."

Darla turned to Steve with a frown, stopping him from standing,"I don't want ta' go home, not yet. All those people are in my house." She paused for a second and bit her lip, turning back to the sky, "Can't we wait until the sun sets?"

Steve settled down and stared at Darla's face for a moment. It was still wet with tears and her eyes were red, the normally dimpled cheeks of the copper girl were full, not an indent in sight. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in, just like Bucky would do if he was here.

He supposed they could stay for just a little while.

Just until the sun sets.

"Well what happened after that?" A young woman asked her elder, her eyes wide. "Did he write you?"

The silver-haired woman laughed and nodded, her bony hands tugging on her blanket. "Yes he did. He wrote me more often than Jamie used ta'." She laughed again, "But when he missed a week and I knew somethin' was wrong."

Her audience of one sighed sadly, though she leaned forward in her chair, eager for the next part of the story. "That was when he-!"

"Yes," The old woman interjected, nodding her head, "I remember it was a really sunny day and I was coming home from the market. I got into my house and put my groceries away and there was a knock on my door. Peggy had come to tell me the news." She paused and shook her head, her face falling, "Poor girl, she seemed to cry harder than I did. She loved him, she really did. When ya get a chance go talk ta' her. She'll tell ya stories about that knucklehead that even I don't rememba'."

The young woman laughed, before her tone grew serious, "How was it finding out he was alive?"

"That bozo almost killed me." The elderly woman snorted, her dimples indenting her cheeks, "But it gave me hope that Jamie would still be out there somewhere, ya know?"

The young woman bit her lip and averted her eyes. She cleared her throat before speaking, "Yeah…" She paused before plastering a smile on her face, "Maybe he is, Miss Darla."


	22. Hello

(A/N: Well guys, this is it. I want to thank each and every one of you that has read, reviewed and favorited my little story. This story started with a little idea of 'What if Bucky had a girl he left behind'; 'What if she was black?'; 'Well she would have to have something cute about her...'; 'Dimples!' Then the first version of this story was written within a week. I wrote everyday and it was originally ten chapters. Somehow, I couldn't stop writing. I posted the first chapter and was so surprised that people like it so much. Ten chapters quickly turned into 15 and before I knew it, I was writing a whole story about Darla Lorraine. To show how long ago I wrote this, 25 by Adele had just come out and a lot of my story came from listening to: 'When We Were Young', 'Million Years Ago', and probably most of all 'All I Ask'. I'm long winded and I apologize but I just wanted all of you to know that when ya'll cried, I did too.

Now, without further ado: The epilogue of Bucky's Dimple and the prologue to Val and Darla.)

The song for this chapter is 'Hello' by Adele.

The decades passed quickly and Darla did not live, but she survived.

She saw the war come to an end, she saw a man land on the moon, she saw Martin Luther King demand justice, she saw him shot down, she saw Kennedy get elected, she saw Kennedy die, she saw televisions began to take over, she saw computers, she saw men become nurses, she saw Brooklyn become gentrified, she saw New York become digital, she saw Dorothy Dandridge in Carmen Jones (She feels she could have done it better), she saw Alaska become a state (Why did they want that icy land?), she saw Hawaii become one too (She could get behind that), and most of all, she saw the world go on without Bucky and Steve, just like she had to.

Every year they came out with a new oven and she would buy it to put in her house. Her neighbors started to change around her, but she was still friendly Miss Darla. She'd bake pies every Friday and hand them out, sometimes people would pay her for them. Little did they know, the little lady on the corner was hiding a fortune.

Darla still got a check every month in Bucky's name, a condition that was attended to by Steve, then later Peggy. She was, for the lack of a better word, rich.

Her friends stayed the same throughout the years. Her walls were lined with pictures of her and them; Peggy and her at the turn of every year, or whenever they could get together; Her, Roselyn and her family, including Baby Abe growing up; Howard and his wife Maria, there was even a picture of Darla holding their newborn son, Anthony; and, nestled in the corner of the living room, was the photostrips of Darla and Bucky.

As time passed, Darla aged, as people tended to do. The copper woman never remarried, though she was asked many times. She was beautiful after all, but she would always say her heart had died years ago.

Though Darla's skin was wrinkled with age, her mind had not suffered, unlike her dear friend Peggy. Nevertheless, when she was eighty-eight Darla had to be put in a nursing home; she simply couldn't care for herself anymore. She left the row home to her nephew Abe, whose daughter now lived in it with her family.

And that is where she was today, at the ripe age of ninety-four. She lived in the same nursing home as her best friend, the two being nearly inseparable just as they were when they were serving together.

"Peg, come on now," Darla said, sitting next to her friend's bedside, "Sharon[s gonna be here any minute and ya still haven't eaten breakfast. She's gonna be awful sore if food's on ya plate."

"Darla I don't like it, they give me cream of wheat every day!" Peggy complained with a frown. "I hate cream of wheat. I want oatmeal."

"We gave ya oatmeal yesterday and ya didn't like it." Darla told her friend, "'Memba'? What if I put some sugar in it, you'll eat it then?"

Peggy frowned but nodded, watching the copper woman do as she said. She took a bite of the meal and nodded, satisfied. "I'm so glad ya here, Darla. These people don't know what they're doing!" The English woman muttered and Darla laughed.

"No problem, Ironsides. I'mma just go back to my room now, okay?" Darla grabbed her cane and slowly made her way out of the room. She got back to her room and climbed in the bed carefully, rolling her table over and eating her own breakfast.

A knock sounded at her door and she looked up, a pretty smile on her face. "Ya late, Valencia Renee." The old woman quipped, her eyes narrowed playfully.

A young woman with ebony hair and a pie in her hand smiled sheepishly, chiming, "Sorry, Miss Darla."

A little further up north, a man was walking down a Brooklyn street. Despite the weather, he was wearing a hoodie and a baseball cap while his left hand was covered with a glove. He was perfectly inconspicuous, though his eyes were searching around him.

His eyes were blue and his face was covered in stubble, to the naked eye he was handsome; to the trained eye he was deadly. The man looked down at the address he had written down and checked the house numbers, before finding the townhome he was looking for.

The mysterious man swallowed thickly and absentmindedly adjusted his hat and smoothed his clothes before shoving the paper into his pocket. He looked over the house with narrowed eyes, trying his best to remember the last time he was in front of the brownstone. Vague, faded memories of a small copper woman came to his head, but he could not make out her face.

Taking a deep breath, the man walked up the steps and knocked on the door, his heart beating like a drum. He stood there for a few more minutes before knocking once more. Getting no answer, he leaned over to the window and looked through the thin curtains, before discerning that no one was home.

The man, with every watchful eyes, looked around him and walked down the steps, then to the alley behind the house. He quickly found the backyard and hopped the fence, watching for nosey neighbors. He landed in a crouch and stood, checking the sliding door for a lock. Lucky for him, it wasn't. He shook his head at how unsafe it was, as he closed the door behind himself.

The man listened for any sound in the house for a silent moment, finding none. He slowly walked from room to room, trying to come up with anything that would help him remember. The man walked through the dining room, though it didn't help. He walked into the kitchen and paused in the doorway, a flash coming to his mind.

" _Jamie who are these people and why haven't I met them, befriended them and stolen their kitchen?"_

"Jamie?" The man muttered to himself; was he Jamie? He thought his name was Bucky… or was it James?

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where pictures were littered all over the wall. His eyes slowly trailed over the pictures, all of them having one woman in common, the woman from his dreams.

When the man wasn't having nightmares, his dreams consisted of this woman. She was beautiful and young. She had brown eyes, a rounded face, and two indents in her cheeks. She was always laughing and she always touched him lovingly, the most tender touch he could remember. But who was she to him?

The man's eyes fell on the corner of the room where picture frames were sitting on a side table. He sat down on the old couch and picked one of them up. It was a signed, black and white, headshot of a woman'. Her black hair was cropped short, she had lipstick on her lips and her eyes were bright, while her mouth was spread into a large grin.

' _Hopes this brightens ya day soldier!_

 _Love Darla Lorraine Frederick_

' _Dimple''_

He trailed a finger down the woman's cheek. Her name was Darla. Darla Lorraine Frederick. He furrowed his eyebrows at 'Dimple'; did people used to call her that?

He put the photo down and picked up another one. This one was a photostrip of 'Darla' and a man who looked like him. 'He' was dressed in a soldier's uniform, the same one he had seen in the museum, and she was dressed in a dress with a the man's uniform hat and a veil pinned to it. The two in the photos were brightly smiling, kissing, and laughing. In one photo, the woman was holding up dog tags that were around her neck.

The man sat there for a long time, just staring at the photostrip in his hands. Little flashes of scenes came to his head, but none of them seemed to be complete. He was in a church, she was smiling up at him… The man from the bridge was kissing the woman's cheek and patting him on the back. They were all signing something, he was carrying her.

Finally, after another few minutes of staring, he took the strip out of the picture frame and shoved it in his pocket. He did the same to the headshot of the woman and stood up, going into the foyer of the house where mail had been delivered.

The man picked up the mail and looked through it, skipping over bills and coupons. None of the mail was addressed to Darla. He got to an envelope with neat cursive script on it that was addressed to an 'Mister Abraham Jackson Jr.'; the return address read:

'Misses Darla Barnes

VA Retirement Home

1030 Liberty Lane, Washington DC'

His heart dropped; she was still alive.

The man dropped the rest of the mail on the wooden floor and carefully opened the letter, making sure to keep the return address in tact. The pink paper was folded neatly and smelled of roses. The writing of the letter looked very familiar to him.

'Dear Aby,

Everything is fine as always in here. They treat me very well. Ya know I would raise hell if they didn't! I miss ya to pieces, I wish ya would visit me more! I know the trip is treacherous. How's ya wife? She was such a pretty thing, I miss her too. And that daughter of yours is just as wild! She looks just like ya mama used to. Acts like her too. Keep an eye out for little Rosie; ya cursed her with that name!

Ya won't believe this Aby; ya Uncle Stevie is alive! And just as young! He's got a cute little girlfriend, too. And get this: she's colored! Yep, skin just as pretty and dark as mine! She's so nice, Aby. She comes to visit me every month, and I tell her stories about all of us growin' up. She just listens to my crazy talk, she's such a peach! Her name is Valencia. Her father is some important man in ya Aunt Peg's old company, ya know, the one Howard's son works for, too. She's so pretty, I knew Stevie would find love. I don't think Peg's niece is too keen on it, though. Look at me ramblin' again. A damn mess I am.

With Stevie being alive, I can't help but think that maybe… maybe Jamie is out there somewhere too. I know it sounds crazy, like the ramblins of an old bitty, but Jamie could still be alive and lookin' for a way home. Do take care of 'em if he shows up to my door, won't ya?

Aunt Darla'

The man read the letter over and over again, connecting the dots in his head. Darla was in a retirement home in DC. She was alive and she had the answers to who he was.

The man tucked the letter back into the envelope gingerly before putting it in his pocket. He left the home through the backdoor and jumped the fence. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the alleyway, watching the sun began to set over the city. He paused for a moment.

He supposed he could sit in watch the sunset, if just for a moment.


End file.
